Tras la máscara del tiempo
by parafanfic
Summary: La idea es un poco loca, pero creo que puede dar de sí. Se habla de Hermione y cómo ve el mundo tras la guerra, pero no tiene que ver con los libros casi en nada,sólo en las cosas principales. Es Fleurmione y no se conocen de antes.
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Es una idea un poco loca y el principio es...como es jaja. Pero creo que va a ser muy buena idea en adelante. Dos advertencias, no todo es como dice el libro, hablo de un mundo tras la guerra, pero no os imaginéis tanto los libros. La mente de Hermione está un poco mal, como casi todos mis personajes jaja.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Es un día gris. Como muchos días grises londinenses. No es un día especial. No miro las nubes porque sean distintas al resto de nubes negras que amenazan continuamente la ciudad. Miro hacia abajo recordando los días en los que Harry, Ron y yo recorríamos los bosques de todo Reino Unido huyendo de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Aquellas lluvias torrenciales de las que nos refugiábamos en nuestra pequeña tienda de campaña. Cuando las tormentas eran demasiado intensas, dormíamos juntos para darnos valor.

Fue un año muy difícil, pasábamos hambre, frío y miedo. Mucho miedo. Cada noche nos acostábamos escuchando la radio con esperanzas de no oír ningún nombre que nos fuese familiar.

Y aunque para algunos pueda parecer gracioso, entonces yo tenía las cosas mucho más claras. Sabía mi misión en la vida, aunque desconociera cada uno de los detalles. Todo era muy sencillo, había que encontrar Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Luchar contra Voldemort y rezar por salir victoriosos.

Ahora con la paz todo es mucho más extraño. He perdido tantas cosas y tanta gente que no encuentro un motivo por el que seguir luchando. Mis padres murieron durante la guerra en un ataque sorpresa de los mortifagos en el mundo muggle. Fui incapaz de protegerlos. Sus gritos me perseguirán hasta la tumba, que por suerte, es cercana.

El amor de mi vida me abandonó por mi mejor amigo y se llevó consigo a mi hijo, quien desconoce la verdad. Pero no la culpo, tras la tortura que sufrí a manos de Bellatrix no volví a ser la misma. Mi mente se llenó de pensamientos lúgubres y llegué a sufrir episodios de amnesia temporal. No ha sido fácil lidiar conmigo. Por eso no puedo reclamarle que se fuera estando embarazada. Supongo que en esos momentos uno necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado, yo no lo soy. Lo era, ya no más. No hubiera sido capaz de cuidarlos. No soy soy capaz ni de cuidar de mí misma.

No fue la única que me dio de lado, y lo comprendo, de verdad. Todos los que algún día conocí, me dejaron de lado, como un perro viejo sentenciado a muerte.

Estoy muy perdida, soy lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocerlo. Los que en su día llamé amigos, me acusan de cometer un crimen que no recuerdo. Pero me niego a pasar el resto de mis días en una celda de Azkaban.

Echo un vistazo al distante suelo bajo mis pies "Sólo es un pequeño salto" me digo a mí misma. Levanto levemente mi pie como si quisiera seducir al aire. Siento de nuevo cómo se llenan mis pulmones. Mi propio corazón se excita de alegría pensando que dejará de sufrir.

Entonces, escucho voces tras de mí. "Te dije que la salvadora de todo Reino Unido acabaría haciendo algo absurdo"

Me giro para saber quién es aquel hombre que se atreve a juzgarme. La gente habla a la ligera sin querer entender al otro. No importa de qué, todo el mundo parece ser un experto en todo.

Y me encuentro con dos personas, un hombre de aspecto vigoroso, cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos y una rastro barba que hace sombra en su rostro. La otra persona era una mujer muy hermosa. Tez blanca, pelo rubio y luceros tan azules que parecían el resultado de un hechizo.

"Tenías razón. ¡Qué decepción!" exclama ella con un bello acento francés. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos parecen de por aquí. La mujer, que en todo momento evita mi mirada, se acerca hasta el borde donde estoy. "Suicidarse desde un rascacielos. ¡Qué original! ¿Y es esta la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts?"

Sus palabras carecen de tacto, pues en un pasado pude ser aquella bruja. Ahora poco queda de ella. Su mera presencia me exalta. ¿Quiénes son y por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso no pueden dejarme morir en paz? "¡Dejadme sola, no quiero estar con nadie!"

Pero la francesa se ríe, lo hace con ironía. Seguro que mi desgracia debe ser un divertimento para ella. "¿De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que te suicides? No está la Comunidad Mágica Europea tan bien para perder heroínas como tú".

En serio, ¿quién coño es esta gente? Me bajo del bordillo muy confusa y enfurecida por sus palabras. "¡¿Quién diablos sois?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna heroína! ¡ ¿Acaso no leéis los periódicos?!"

Ahora es el hombre quien vuelve a retomar la conversación "Digamos que somos gente que no cree en lo que se lee en los periódicos"

Los tres sabemos de lo que hablamos, de todas esas portadas en las que se me acusa de haber causado la muerte de Neville Longbottom. No sé quién pudo hacerle algo así. Sin embargo, todos dicen que fui yo, que no lo recuerdo por mi estado mental. Yo misma tengo mis dudas, pero me gustaría pensar que jamás haría tal cosa.

"¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que no fui yo?"

La mujer francesa da un paso al frente, invade mi espacio personal como si me conociera de algo. "Porque sé dónde estabas cuando ocurrió"

Guardo silencio, no comprendiendo esa seguridad que tienen en sus palabras. Creo que por mi expresión se dan cuenta de que sospecho lo que están haciendo, pues ella continua diciendo "No, no te estoy leyendo la mente. La tienes demasiado dañada para poder hacer eso. Creo que será mejor que empiece desde el principio. Soy Fleur Delacour y él es Viktor Gartzia, tenemos algo que te puede interesar".


	2. Los locos que sujetan la cordura

**Thestral212: Espero que te guste la actualización. Es una historia muy extraña, pero creo que tiene muchos matices. La vida personal de Hermione tras la guerra está muy interesante.**

 **Eledina: yo creo que es porque sólo los listos pueden ser malos y Hermione es muy lista jaja. La mente de Hermione en esta historia no está muy bien que digamos.**

 **Smookey : aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que te guste.**

 **SH4D0W44 : ya hay nueva actualización. A ver si te gusta tanto como el comienzo.**

 **RunCatRun: Sí, es el mismo Viktor, pero le hice español jajaja. Leo y veo cosas y las quiero mezclar con otras y darles mi propio sentido.**

 **Me gustaría ver vuestra opinión tras leer el capítulo. Más que nada para saber si la idea funciona. Cambio cosas de los personajes para darle sentido.**

 **PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

Por fin, después de tantos meses pensándolo, me decido a visitar a mi hijo. No como un acto de valentía, lo hago a sabiendas de que Harry y Ron están en Galés en una misión del Ministerio de Magia. Ventajas de que Kingsley te deba un par de favores.

Aporreo la puerta un poco nerviosa. Hace mucho que no veo a Ginny y no sé cómo me recibirá. Cuando noto que la puerta se está abriendo, me pongo nerviosa y lo único que se me ocurre es contemplar mis pies como si se tratasen de la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Hermione...- dice susurrando. Mi mera presencia la incomoda. Lo sé. - No deberías de estar aquí. Harry podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-No llegará, ha sido enviado a una misión por Kingsley esta misma mañana- contesto sin hacerla frente. Nos quedamos un rato calladas hasta que no puedo más con la tensión- Me gustaría ver a Albus.

Creo que el hecho de que no la mire a la cara la tiene inquieta. Pensará que estoy en uno de mis trances o algo.

\- ¿Hermione, estás bien?

Sé que es el momento de encararla y lo hago por ver a mi hijo. De otro modo, sería incapaz. Son muchos recuerdos con ella. Así que levanto la mirada fingiendo que no me importa verla tan bella como cuando me dejó. - Sí, estoy bien, Ginny.

Sé que a su modo, se preocupa por mí. Y en parte supongo que también por nuestro hijo. Dudo que mucha gente me dejase a solas con sus hijos. Pero todo eso me da igual, porque este hijo es mío y quiero verlo. Necesito verlo.

-Ginny, quiero ver a Albus.

Ella está reticente, cree que puede impedirlo – No sé si es buena idea…

Bajo levemente mi mirada y me doy cuenta por primera vez que sobre su estómago aparece un pequeño bulto. Quiero engañarme y pensar que ha engordado, pero sé que es demasiado redondo para tratarse de eso. Está embarazada. Una pena amarga me llena de forma repentina, pero intento controlar mis lágrimas y que no se me note. Ha seguido con su vida. Seguramente cuando pase un par de años serán una familia como la de las películas muggles. Harry, el hombre perfecto, bueno, cariñoso, con un trabajo envidiable y admirado por todos. El padrazo que cualquier niño quisiera tener. Ginny, también igual de perfecta. La bella mujer de éxito capaz de compaginar trabajo y vida familiar. Y yo sola. En un rincón intentando ver a mi hijo a escondidas, sin que él se entere de la verdad.

\- ¡Tía Moine, tía Moine!- oigo una voz a lo lejos. Es Albus que aparece tras la cocina corriendo hacía mí.

Yo hago a Ginny a un lado con delicadeza, no quiero ser brusca en su estado. Cuando Albus llega a mí con los brazos abiertos lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo levanto para sostenerlo lo más cerca posible. Cuando lo miro veo en él la persona más hermosa del mundo. Si en algún momento pensé que fue Ginny, estaba equivocada, sin duda es el hijo que me dio. Él tiene los ojos de color miel más brillantes que he visto. Son grandes y en ellos se ven reflejadas todas las emociones. Es tan expresivo, en eso es igual a su otra madre de la que también tomó sus pecas. Pero él es castaño como yo. Se parece mucho a mi padre. Yo quería llamarlo como mi padre, William, pero Harry decidió que era mejor como nuestro antiguo mentor. Lo peor fue cuando nadie me dijo que también le pondrían Severus. Por otro lado, dio un poco igual, total tampoco me dejan verlo. Harry lo prohibió. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer con el niño, sabe de mi estado mental. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Él junto a Ginny fueron los primeros en darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tía Moine, po qué no vini'te a mi cumple?- Cada vez que me pregunta eso, no sé qué decirle. ¿Cómo explicar que lo vas a visitar siempre a escondidas y una vez cada mil años?

-Eres su tía favorita- dice Ginny acercándose a ambos. A veces, me da la sensación de que se emociona cuando me ve con el niño. Sólo me lo parece a veces.

Lo miro con fascinación. Aún no sé cómo algo tan maravilloso lo he podido crear yo- Y él es mi sobrino favorito. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya, tres? - Sé de sobra su edad, pero finjo no tener ni idea para ver lo que responde.

-Tengo cuato- dice enseñándome con orgullo sus dedos.

-¡¿Cuatro años?! ¡Dios mío ya eres un hombrecito!- digo llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Él se ríe, se siente orgulloso. Pero su risa va desapareciendo y su imagen se nubla. Toda la casa empieza a tornarse en un juego esperpéntico.

Mi visión se va difuminando hasta cambiar completamente. Ya no estoy en la casa con Albus, ni sigo en la cornisa a punto de saltar. Me encuentro sentada en una oficina desconocida, de paredes grises y austeras. Frente a mí, están aquellas dos personas extrañas que conocí cuando iba a saltar.

\- Perdona por inducirte al trance, pero queríamos que recordases lo que hiciste en el momento que Neville Longbottom fue asesinado. No tenemos tiempo para hacerte recordar, así que utilizamos la poción Somnium Memorias- dice el hombre colocándose tras la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

-La poción para soñar los recuerdos.- digo haciéndome consciente de lo que me habían hecho.- Entonces, yo no maté a Neville. - Eso seguía dejando un cabo suelto- ¿Pero eso cómo lo sabíais vosotros? Que yo no maté a Neville, me refiero. ¿Cómo podíais saberlo?

La francesa se inclina sobre el escritorio. Con mirada serena y firme – Porque nosotros estábamos allí, justo a unos cuantos metros, detrás del jardín de los Potter, observando a través de la ventana que da al parque.

De pronto es como si mis ojos fuesen una cámara grabando mi propio recuerdo. Yo con mi hijo y Ginny en la casa. Enfoco la ventana y amplio la imagen. Y allí estaban, ambos dos en la distancia, sentados en el banco del parque que hay detrás del jardín. En silencio, lo vieron todo.

-¿Te sorprende? Llevamos siguiéndote mucho tiempo – dice el hombre.

-Sí, lo sorprendente es que no te dieras cuenta tú que has trabajado para el Ministerio de Magia Británico, que has combatido en una guerra...En definitiva, que de estas cosas deberías saber.- dice la mujer en un tono de decepción.

-Sólo por curiosidad- interviene el hombre de nuevo - ¿Cómo es posible que dos chicas tengáis un hijo?

Algo de lo que ciertamente no quería hablar. No era el mejor momento ni lugar para desvelar las cosas que se me ocurrían en la cama con mi entonces pareja y menos ante dos extraños cuyo comportamiento era muy raro. Sonrojada respondo con la poca voz que me sale- No creo que os interese en absoluto mis concepción del sexo.

-Oh sí, sí que me interesa tu concepción del sexo – replica la francesa con una sonrisa pícara – De hecho, me parece muy interesante.

Avergonzada por su descaro, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Desarmada por el tiempo que hacía desde que alguien intentó coquetear conmigo, regreso al tema inicial que aún nadie me ha respondido-¿Y qué es lo que queréis de mí?

Es la mujer francesa quien con su elegante acento responde de forma seductora- Si me lo preguntases siendo de noche quizá te diese una respuesta más divertida- Se inclina un poco más si es posible y me deja ver su escote. Sus pechos lucen bien tan de cerca, como si me saludasen a gritos. Ahora que presto atención es una de las mujeres más bellas que haya podido ver y seguro que lo sabe. Su pose tan coqueta hace que me sonroje más todavía. Mi cara debe parecer un tomate.

El tal Viktor tose y hace que ambas nos volvamos a concentrar- Pero como son horas muy tempranas, la respuesta es muy aburrida. Deja que nos presentemos de nuevo, pero esta vez con más datos. Este aguafiestas es Viktor Gartzia del gobierno español y yo soy Fleur Delacour, formo parte del gobierno francés. Somos parte de la Comisión Europea Mágica.

Miro de nuevo las paredes del despacho. Todo tiene cierto aspecto lúgubre que no me da la sensación en absoluto de estar en una sede de la Comisión Europea Mágica - ¿Por qué la Comisión Europea Mágica se establecería en un lugar como este?

Se miran mutuamente, pero no responden de forma inmediata.

-¿Vais a hablar o debo empezar a pensar que sois un peligro?- digo acariciando mi varita. La situación se me hace más sospechosa según va pasando el tiempo. Ni siquiera recuerdo llegar aquí. Esta vez no era culpa mía, sino de la poción que ellos me dieron. Son sus efectos.

Es el tal Viktor quien se digna a hablar- Digamos que es un sitio seguro. Aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente.

\- Seguís sin responder mis preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

-Ofrecerte un puesto de trabajo- contesta la francesa como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

¡Están locos! Ni siquiera pasé el último examen psicológico. Estuve cerca, pero no lo logré. Me río sólo de la ocurrencia – No estoy muy cuerda en estos momentos.

\- Por eso eres una buena candidata para el puesto- responde Fleur – Verás, por convenio no se nos permite contratar gente que esté muy bien de la cabeza. El trabajo es poco convencional.

-Pero necesario- interrumpió el español.

Vuelvo a reírme. Yo pensaba que estaba mal, pero lo de ellos dos no tiene nombre. Impiden que me suicide para ofrecerme un trabajo. - ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Impedís que me tire por la cornisa para ofrecerme un trabajo?! ¡No me interesa el dinero!

\- No nos hemos explicado bien- vuelve a decir Viktor- Déjanos mostrarte de qué se trata.

Abren la puerta y salen por ella. Yo me quedo mirando por si vuelven, al ver que no, sigo sus pasos llena de curiosidad. Había algo que me llamaba la atención en estas dos personas. Algo que me decía que debía escucharlos antes de marcharme.

Me conducen por unos pasillos en los que me encuentro varios despachos cerrados y personas muy extrañas.

-Hola chicos – saluda un vigilante entrado en años- ¿Quién es? ¿Un nuevo fichaje?

-En eso estamos- contesta Viktor. - Déjanos las llaves del ascensor, vamos al túnel número 7.

El señor se lo da sin hacer preguntas. Sólo me mira con una sonrisa misteriosa. Tal vez me reconozca y se apiade de mí o esté riéndose por lo que me voy a encontrar. No lo tengo muy claro.

Entramos en un ascensor aparentemente normal. Poco espacioso, eso sí. Noto con mucha avidez el cuerpo de la mujer muy pegado al mío.

-Estoy deseando que trabajemos juntas- susurra en mi oído.

Ciertamente se puede decir, que lo estoy pasando muy mal con esa seducción que exuda la francesa. - Bueno, primero...veamos qué es este trabajo.

Viktor sale de nuevo a mi rescate con su tos fingida. Gracias a Dios, rompe esa tensión.

-Viktor, estamos hablando- dice ella con esa modestia que la caracteriza. Lo digo con ironía, por supuesto.

El hombre no aparta la mirada de nosotras – Ya, ya sé cómo habláis en Francia.

El comentario jocoso no pasa desapercibido por ninguna. Ella se queda con ganas de hablar, pero al abrirse la puerta decide callar y regalarle una mirada de desdén. Sale la primera con aires de superioridad sin esperar a nadie.

Llegamos hasta un túnel del que derivan varios más. Casi comparable a un río con varios afluentes.

-¿Qué es esto?

Mi pregunta la responde Fleur. Creo que se cree al mando o puede que lo esté y no lo sepa.

-Deja que te cuente desde el principio. Antes de las guerras contra Voldemort, hubo una mucho peor y más sangrienta. La guerra cuyo bando oscuro fue liderado por Gellert Grindelwald. Una guerra que se extendió por toda Europa. Fueron tantos sus seguidores que por temor a represalias de los que no fueron capturados, nadie se atrevió a condenar a Grindelwald con la Pena Capital. Sólo a encarcelarlo. Algunos presos de la época, que salieron de Azkaban al terminar su condena, confesaron oír murmullos de Grindelwald hablando de regresar atrás en el tiempo y reparar lo que le salió mal. En ese momento todos los gobiernos tuvieron miedo de que fuese capaz de encontrar una salida, escaparse y utilizar los giratiempos para volver al pasado y ganar la guerra.

\- De haber sido así hubiera sido una masacre de muggles y de magos también- dice Viktor antes de dejar continuar a Fleur.

-Por lo que hubo una cumbre secreta en la que todos los países europeos participaron. En ella, se decidió acabar con todos los giratiempos de los que se conocía la existencia. Y para cerciorarse de que todos los países cumpliesen el acuerdo, decidieron que todos destruirían los giratiempos el mismo día a la misma hora. En cada país se habría elegido un sitio insólito para hacerlo. Y lo hicieron.

-Pero salió mal- interrumpe Viktor- Se intentó destruir por medios mágicos muy oscuros procedentes de magos alquimistas sin percatarse de que los giratiempos en realidad fueron creados por los elfos a petición de sus amos. Códigos mágicos incompatibles. Aquel intento provocó explosiones que crearon anomalías temporales llamadas túneles del tiempo. Como estos.

-¿Entonces en cada país existen túneles del tiempo? - pregunto estupefacta. Es raro, no lo he leído en ningún sitio.

-Así es- responde Fleur. -Todos ellos protegidos por una sociedad secreta de la Comisión Europea. Elige un camino, si no nos crees.

¡Pues claro que voy a elegir un camino! No les creo nada. Decido elegir el primero a la izquierda. Paso por una especie de nebulosa invisible que estira mi cuerpo y lo retuerce. Es doloroso, pero tras poco tiempo me encuentro delante de un hombre vestido de romano en una campaña de la época. Desde la puerta se veía cómo detenían a las tribus celtas.

-¿Vienes de parte de la Comisión? - pregunta el centinela situado al lado del paso. - Nadie me ha informado de ninguna visita.

-Perdón, soy nueva. Me he confundido de sitio.

Asustada me vuelvo al mismo túnel y regreso con ellos. Cuando vuelvo me los encuentro sonriendo. Saben que han captado mi atención.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- pregunto. No pueden elegir gente al azar. Si me escogieron es por algo y quiero saberlo.

Es la mujer quien me vuelve a explicar- La gente cuerda no acepta bien el cambio de realidad y acaban perdiendo la cabeza. No es legal enloquecer a la gente. Sin embargo, aquellos cuya mente está dañada son capaces de asumir el cambio de realidades a la perfección. Además, la gente que está bien de la cabeza es incapaz de tomar decisiones que nosotros sí podemos tomar. Son desagradables para ellos, pero también necesarias. El mundo necesita un rango de locura aceptable para poder sostener la cordura.

\- O sea que soy perfecta porque estoy mal de la cabeza- digo ofendida por sus palabras.

-No, eso sólo hizo que nos fijásemos en ti. Lo que te hace perfecta para el puesto es no tener a nadie.- contesto sin ningún tipo de empatía. Apuesto que su problema es ser asperger o algo por el estilo, pues no parece conocer los sentimientos. Estoy a punto de irme, cuando la voz de Viktor me detiene.

\- ¡Es una pena que te vayas porque existen anomalías temporales en el asesinato de Neville Longbottom y pensaba que serían de tu interés!- Me giro y le veo sacar de su bolsillo un frasco en el que hay una fecha de caducidad. Algo que se quitó de las pociones hace mucho tiempo, ya que se hicieron demasiado duraderas como para ponerles fecha límite.

\- Un agente inglés encontró esto cerca de la escena del crimen- dice. - La autopsia reveló que se trata de la poción Tacet Mortem, una poción que se creó en 1920 y tuvo su apogeo en los años 70. Tras varias muertes provocadas por esta poción que apenas deja rastro, los gobiernos tomaron severas medidas en los 80 para asegurarse de que no se volvía a fabricar. Además la fecha de caducidad indica el año 1975.

-¿Queréis decir que alguien está viajando en el tiempo como vosotros?- Me preocupa que haya asesinos viajando a través del tiempo.

\- Sí – contesta el español. - No conocemos el motivo, pero estamos seguros de que se trata de alguien que viaja por el tiempo de alguna forma que desconocemos. ¿No te gustaría saber quién?

Lo pienso, y sinceramente vale la pena encontrar al culpable, al que me jodió lo poco que me quedaba de vida. - ¿Viajaremos al pasado?

-No. - contesta Fleur- Si viajamos al pasado evitaremos la muerte de Neville. Así no funciona el tiempo.

-Pero...- antes de terminar me vuelve a interrumpir la francesa.

-Los viajes al pasado no son para cambiar el pasado, sino para arreglar el presente..- ve mi cara perpleja y de no entender una mierda de lo que quiere decir con ello- No espero que lo entiendas ahora, ya lo irás entendiendo.

Viktor da un paso al frente para intervenir- Además, probablemente el asesino siga aquí para ver que todo sigue su curso. Hay que encontrarlo y salvaguardar el tiempo. ¿Te interesa el trabajo?

Me lo pienso por un momento. Quiero salvar a Neville, aún estando muerto sigue siendo mi amigo. Pero tienen razón, no conocemos las consecuencias que podría traer al presente cambiar los hechos pasados. Leí una vez que lo tiene que pasar pasará de una forma o de otra. Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón supongo que no puedo evitar su muerte, pero desde luego lo que sí puedo hacer por él es encontrar a su asesino. Y no prometo benevolencia alguna. -Acepto el trabajo.

La tal Delacour es la primera en acercarse con su amplia sonrisa y ese porte que tanto la caracteriza-Bienvenida a los Guardianes del tiempo.

-HGFD-HGFD-HGFD-HGFD-

 **Sí, me basé un poco en una serie española. El Ministerio del Tiempo, pero es diferente. Quiero darle un toque muy distinto. Un toque más adulto y cada uno con una locura. Dudo yo que viajar en el tiempo pueda hacerlo gente normal, acabaría loca. En el siguiente iré explicando más, poco a poco para digerir todo mejor. Además, de momento no es algo en lo que me quiera meter, me interesa más dar a conocer a los personajes.**


	3. A pico y pala

**Perdonad la tardanza es que me he mudado, pero lo tenía escrito desde hace una semana.**

Zueth: **Fleur es que es así jaja. Ya la irás conociendo.** Eledina: **Ya jaja. A ver su personalidad va a ir cambiando, pero poco a poco, será más y más interesante el cambio del personaje.**

Guest: **No exactamente. Es un tema que se deja ver, pero no es algo en lo que me quiera meter.** Wings: **Espero que sigas así jaja.**

esdm: **Ya, es que la vida es muy injusta, la verdad. Pobrecilla mía.** Thestral212: **Gracias jaja, espero que te sigas enganchando y te sigan gustando mis ideas.**

SH4D0W44: **porque son los que están tan locos como para hacerlo y quedarse tan tranquilos jaja.**

 **A ver qué opináis de este capítulo. Tengo dos ideas y quiero ver qué dirección tomar jajaja. Es un poco aún que se van desarrollando cosas. Fleur sigue ahí siendo tan ella jajaja y Hermione...bueno contando su vida un poco.**

 **SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

Acepté el trabajo, pero había una letra pequeña en el contrato. Aquellas en las que nadie repara. Debía desaparecer para todos. Tuve que cambiar mi aspecto. Oscurecí mi pelo, lo dejé por media melena y lo alisé dejándolo con cierto volumen. Tampoco me lo quería rizar, pues habría quien se diera cuenta de mi identidad debido a que de adolescente mi pelo era indomable, por decirlo de una forma elegante. Lo cierto es que este estilo me hace lucir muy diferente. No era muy fácil reconocerme, hasta Viktor y Fleur quedaron impresionados por mis dotes de cambiar el look, en especial Delacour, que le pareció sorprendente que tuviera un toque femenino cuando mi pasión son los libros. ¿Un modo fino de llamarme ratón de biblioteca? Me hubiera gustado responderle, que lo verdaderamente impresionante es que ella supiera leer cuando su verdadero don es la moda, pero me mordí la lengua. No quise discutir.

El otro paso del plan era conseguir que nadie se preocupase por mi paradero. De eso se está haciendo cargo en estos momentos la señorita Delacour. Yo, por mi parte, estoy de vuelta en mi antiguo apartamento para agarrar mis cosas. Nunca antes me había percatado de lo vacío que estaba. Cuando Ginny se fue quité toda decoración de la casa. Quería evitar ahogarme en los recuerdos, y sin darme cuenta debí de dejar la casa tan vacía como está ahora. No me sirvió de nada, los recuerdos me asaltan de vez en cuando, aún lo hacen. Sobre todo en este preciso momento en los que examino todo lo que debería llevarme. Allá donde mire aparece un fantasmagórica imagen de nosotras hablando, riendo, cocinando juntas…

Ahora es la única oportunidad para que agarremos mis cosas sin ser vistos. Todo el mundo tiene sus ojos puestos en el cebo que les hemos preparado, aunque eso no significa que no tomemos medidas. Por si acaso algo fuese mal, vamos vestidos de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico.

-Debes darte prisa – dice Gartzía, mientras se aleja de mí. - Voy a vigilar la entrada, por si alguien se saltase la Orden del Ministerio y quisiera echar un vistazo.

La Comisión había hecho uso de sus contactos para que el Ministerio emitiera una Orden que prohibiera el acercamiento de prensa y civiles. La excusa era que así no se entorpece la labor de los Aurores, pero en realidad el Ministerio retiró a los Aurores ante el mandato de la Comisión. Creo que Kingsley debe de estar muy confuso de por qué Europa debe estar pidiéndole algo así. No se dignaron a explicarle mucho. Me gustaría poder decírselo yo, pero está prohibido.

Cuando mi compañero sale por la puerta, todo se me hace demasiado pesado. Me imagino el color de las paredes derritiéndose e inundando el piso. Voy agarrando todo lo que veo útil y echándolo a la mochila. Bajo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto que compartíamos. Allí, en la mesilla de noche, está ella. Una foto que nos hicimos juntas tras terminar la guerra. Se nos veía felices, tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos. Pero sé que los malos fueron demasiado duros y no pudo con la carga.

Estábamos abrazadas sonriendo. Fue lo único que dejé de ella. No fui capaz de tirar ese recuerdo. Lo intenté varias veces, pero cuando tenía la foto sobre la papelera, siempre había algo que me lo impedía y regresaba a la mesilla de noche.

No puedo culparla de que se fuera, yo también tuve mi parte de culpa. No quise buscar ayuda para superar lo que me pasó en la guerra. Hay cosas que no quiero revivir. No era ilusa, sabía que terminaría dejándome. ¿Quién iba a competir contra el Gran Harry Potter? Harry quedó como el héroe de la guerra, mientras yo pasé a ser una de las tantas víctimas en las que quedaron secuelas. No sólo mi mente puede dar cuenta de ello. En mi mismo brazo se puede leer "sangre sucia".

Además, cuando empezaron mis pesadillas violentas, en las que me levantaba a mitad de la noche y destrozaba lo que estuviera a mi alrededor, Harry estaba ahí para ayudar a Ginny. O cuando era incapaz de orientarme por mi memoria, Harry seguía estando para ayudarla. Y así con todo. Harry siempre estaba para hacer la vida más fácil a todos. No digo que sus intenciones fueran esas desde un principio, pero es un paso natural. Yo estuve la primera vez que se besaron. Era en una fiesta de aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort. Ellos creían que yo estaba en la antigua casa de mis padres recordándolos, pero no. A último momento decidí no llorarlos y fui a la fiesta. Los vi. No había duda de que eran ellos. Pero me fui a otra habitación hasta que regresaron y fingí no darme cuenta. Ella fingió que yo no me di cuenta, pero creo que lo sabía. Los meses que continuaron y decía que salía un momento, sabíamos que no era así. Ninguna ponía en duda nada, todo estaba claro, pero continuamos viviendo juntas. Yo tenía miedo de que si decía algo me abandonase, aunque era consciente de que lo haría en algún momento.

Lo que no llego a entender es por qué seguía manteniendo relaciones sexuales conmigo si estaba ya con él. Cumplía todas mis fantasías. A veces pienso que el engañado era Harry. Parece una tontuna, pero me sentía culpable yo. No fue hasta que quedó embarazada, fruto de una de esas tontas fantasías que tuve, cuando decidió quedarse finalmente con él.

En fin, es el pasado. Debería tirar la foto, la tiro...a la mochila. Es entonces, cuando escucho un ruido. Me asomo pensando que es esa francesa molesta, pero me detengo y doy un brinco hacia atrás cuando veo una melena pelirroja. Es Ron. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Creo que él también me ha escuchado, pues se acerca con varita en mano. Yo me escondo en uno de los rincones. Noto su sombra entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡No se puede pasar!- es la voz de Viktor la que hace que el pelirrojo se detenga.- El Ministerio ha dado la Orden.

Ron ofendido mira al Auror de arriba a bajo- Es curioso, yo trabajo en el Ministerio y no recuerdo ningún Auror español trabajando allí.

Lo dedujo por su acento. Estaba claro.

-Me conformo con que recuerdes la Orden Ministerial. - contesta Gartzía.

A Ron nunca le ha gustado que la gente le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo se comporta como siempre lo hizo. - ¡Soy su amigo y vengo a llevarme sus cosas para que sea recordada por su familia!

Pena que se encuentre con Viktor. Puede llegar a ser mucho más cabezota que Ron – Según el informe, no tiene familiares vivos, así que se lo queda es todo el gobierno, y si desobedeces la ley, no me quedará más remedio que arrestarte.

\- Me ha mandado mi hermana venir para tomar sus cosas- dice como si todo el mundo tuviera que dar por hecho que Ginny tenía algún derecho especial sobre mis cosas. En cierto modo sí, pero no es reconocido por la ley, y eso es en lo que se basa un Auror. - ¿Acaso no sabes quién fue mi hermana para Hermione?

\- No- contesta Viktor en sus trece – Pero sé lo que es el Primer Ministro para el Reino Unido. Es la ley. Así que si te quieres llevar algo, te aconsejo que te vayas, vengas con una Orden y entonces te lleves lo que quieras. Hasta el momento, de aquí no se llevará nadie nada y quien lo intente lo arrestaré y caerá todo el peso de la ley sobre él. ¿Está claro?

No puedo ver sus rostros, sólo las sombras que se reflejan en el suelo de la habitación. Por el tono de voz y el movimiento de cabeceo por parte de una de las sombras, puedo apostar que mi compañero debe de ser temible cuando está en su pose de jefe supremo. Voz profunda y amenazante. Ronald no tiene otro remedio que irse. No sé por qué le cuesta tanto, él fue el primero de los que me dejó de lado. En su caso también lo entiendo. Él estuvo enamorado de mí y yo le dije que no por su hermana. No es un plato de buen gusto. Durante una guerra puedes obviar esas cosas. En la paz, por muy curioso que parezca, no.

Tras su ida, tomamos las cosas muy aprisa. Por si alguien quisiera hacer más visitas inesperadas, dudamos que me pudieran reconocer, pero arriesgarse sin motivo es de tontos.

Llegamos a un edificio situado en el callejón Rivertune, cerca de Diagon. No es muy conocido por la comunidad mágica, pues pocos son los que se atreven a cruzar el puente que separa ese barrio del resto. Se dice que fue construido en tiempos ancestrales por una magia oscura y que sólo los magos más tenebrosos habitan en el lugar. Hace años el Ministerio intentó investigar la zona, pero acabó todo con misteriosas desapariciones e informes en blanco.

La parte cierta, es que esta sensación de inseguridad sobre el callejón beneficia a la Comisión para asentar aquí a sus trabajadores. Por lo visto, la presencia de magos oscuros, a veces, es conveniente para los gobernantes. Una forma de control diría yo.

En la puerta nos espera Fleur llorando como una magdalena. Me mira y me abraza como una loca- ¡No sabes qué funeral más bonito has tenido!

Sí, fingieron mi muerte y pusieron el cuerpo de una muggle. Una que sí se tiró por la cornisa. Su rostro quedó tan destrozado como hubiera quedado el mío de haber saltado.

-¡El mejor funeral que he visto en mi vida!- sigue ella con su charlatanería- ¡Una emoción! ¡El coro gospel fue sensacional, los miembros del coro supieron catar tu esencia con su música!

Su tacto es genial, justamente lo que quería saber ahora es que mi funeral fue el mejor del siglo. Sólo le faltaba decir que todo el mundo que me abandonó en realidad me quería.

\- La gente te quería mucho, Ginny se desmayó y todo- dice la francesa como si aquello fuera una telenovela de la que disfruta el espectador.

-Gracias, Fleur – Juro que el problema de esa mujer tiene que ver con algún tipo autismo. Aunque al haber ella organizado todo, sí hay algo en lo que me puede ayudar. - ¿Le han dicho a ...Albus que he…

Por un momento se pone seria y no duda en responderme de forma inmediata- No lo sé. Tu hijo no estaba. Yo creo que no. Siento no poder asegurarte nada.

Entramos al ático del edificio. Mi nuevo hogar.

-Aquí estarás a salvo. Todos los vecinos son funcionarios de la Comisión- dice Viktor. - Yo vivo dos pisos por debajo.

-Y yo en el que hay justo debajo- interviene Fleur- No dudes en llamar a mi puerta si necesitas cualquier cosa, sal, harina, sexo...

Esta mujer es verdaderamente molesta y bipolar. ¿De verdad tengo que trabajar con ella?

-¡Qué ofrecimiento tan desinteresado! - comenta Viktor.

La francesa muy llena de orgullo no duda en hacer gala de sí misma- Yo soy así, generosa por naturaleza.

Está claro que en este trabajo el uso de la ironía es necesario. Por suerte soy inglesa, y nadie usa mejor la ironía que los ingleses. Les pido con amabilidad que me dejen sola para hacerme la cena, una excusa barata para echarlos de mi apartamento.

Una vez se van, contemplo mi apartamento. Es pequeño. Me gusta. Tengo una cocina de barra americana que da con el salón, en el que hay un sofá y mi cama. En el techo tengo una enorme ventana desde la que se ve el cielo. Puede que sea la única persona que le guste un sitio tan pequeño, pero está bien. No quiero más. Colocando las pocas pertenencias que traje conmigo, pienso en el pobre Neville. Es casi una broma del destino, yo que estaba preparada para morir, estoy aquí, y Neville sin embargo… Él no estaba preparado para morir. No quería morir. Las últimas veces que lo vi estaba lleno de vitalidad. No entiendo qué pudo ir mal. Recuerdo que una de las últimas veces que fui a verlo, en el cuarto de baño había muchos productos femeninos. Me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica y que iba a su piso muy a menudo. Algo que ningún periódico comentó. Podría ser que fuese una mujer que no le gustase la fama y no se quisiera dar a conocer, pero la prensa en este país no se caracteriza por ser respetuosa con el anonimato de la gente. Alguien hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre los objetos de mujer. ¿Podría estar relacionada con el asesinato?

Bajo aprisa las escaleras hasta el piso de Fleur, llamo al timbre y tras la puerta sale ella en un camisón azul casi transparente que se ciñe a su cuerpo a la perfección. Sus curvas quedan acentuadas, así como sus voluptuosos pechos.

¡Qué rápido se cambia esta mujer!

-¿Te has pensado mejor lo del sexo? - pregunta con una clara seducción en su voz.

Sonrojada miro el suelo – En realidad venía para decirte que me acabo de acordar que Neville mantenía una relación con una muchacha y me gustaría ver el piso. Por si se os hubiera pasado por alto algunas cosas.

\- Eres demasiado predecible.

Me siento ofendida. Me habían llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca predecible. Eso NUNCA.

-Estabas tardando en pedirlo, empezaba a pensar que no lo harías. Supuse que querrías ver la casa e hice todos los arreglos pertinentes para ir a verla mañana por la tarde - contesta con un claro tono de superioridad. ¿Quién se cree que es?

No teniendo más que decir, me voy a ir, cuando ella me agarra de la mano. Su apretón no es fuerte, como suele ser en estos casos, es delicado, parecido a una leve caricia. - No tienes ningún motivo para irte. Puedes pasar.- Me arrincona con su cuerpo contra la pared del descansillo. Siento que me falta el aire y quiero salir corriendo.

-Yo...no...no estoy acostumbrada a esto- me alejo de ella como si quemara. No sé qué quiere de mí, no tengo ganas de jugar, ni sabría después de tanto tiempo. Además, en mi mente sólo hay sitio para una persona.

Subiendo por las escaleras la oigo gritar tras de mí - ¡Por lo menos piensa en ello!

La mañana después de eso, intento evitarla todo lo posible. Es una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Es complicado de explicar. Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué me enfurece tanto que sea tan descarada, simplemente lo hace.

Por la tarde es otra historia, no puedo evitarla, pues la investigación en la casa de Neville la hacemos el equipo entero con el permiso del Ministerio Británico, que deja a sus guardias en la puerta para que nadie pase.

-¿Entonces estamos buscando evidencias que nos puedan decir quién es esa mujer?- pregunta la francesa registrando el cuarto de baño.

Paso de contestarla. Es una cosa obvia y no tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

-¿Me estás obviando?

Yo no contesto, pero Viktor se toma la libertad de hacerlo en mi nombre- Sí, te está ignorando. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!- se defiende.

-¡¿Podéis dejar de hablar de tonterías los dos?!- Odio que la gente no se centre en lo que se está haciendo. Sobre todo, cuando el tema de conversación soy YO.

-Los ingleses deberías hablar de más tonterías de vez en cuando, así se os quitaría la cara de amargados que tenéis- dice Fleur con ese amor tan peculiar que tiene. ¿Acaso sabe que sus palabras están cargadas de veneno o piensa que no molestan? Dijeron que cada uno tenía una pequeña locura, me pregunto cuál es la de ellos. Me siento la más cuerda del grupo, y no estoy segura de que eso sea totalmente bueno. Antes pensaba que era Viktor, pero sus arranques de personalidad como el que tuvo con Ron o lo que divaga junto a la francesa, me hace pensar que no, que soy yo la más normal de forma clara y evidente.

Los ignoro y decido investigar por mi lado. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a Neville? ¿Y por qué? Todo parece estar en orden en el salón, que es donde encontraron el cuerpo tirado en el suelo sin marcas de forcejeo. Eso significa que quien lo envenenara lo hizo en la comida o en la bebida. Se debía tratar de alguien de quien él se fiara. Posiblemente, la misma persona que viaja por el tiempo.

Miro la alfombra, en la que tantas noches nos sentábamos para charlar de nuestros problemas. Sí, éramos amantes del suelo. Para nosotros no había nada más cómodo. En esa misma alfombra fotografiaron el cuerpo inerte de Neville. Salió en toda la prensa del país.

Es demasiado sencillo. Cocina uno, le trae la comida al salón, la comen sobre el suelo, y cae muerto. Sea lo que esté buscando, no lo encontraré en el salón. En la cocina, demasiado obvio. Voy al cuarto de Neville, donde no se ha registrado en exceso según el informe policial. Aquí está todo un poco más revuelto. No hay el mismo orden que uno puede ver en el resto de la casa. En la habitación hay una colección de animales diminutos que tenía Neville. Todos en sus pequeñas jaulas. A excepción de uno. La jaula estaba vacía y era la única en la que no había escrito nombre alguno, ni descripción. ¿Faltaba uno o nunca lo compró?

-¡Oye, ¿seguro que tu amigo no era gay?!- es la cansina voz de Fleur.

-¡¿A qué diablos viene esa pregunta?!- contesto gritando al aire.

-¡Ningún hombre heterosexual ni mujer se pondría esto!- replica severamente como si yo supiera de lo que habla. Al oír las risas de Viktor, vuelvo hacia a ellos para pedir seriedad y respeto a mi amigo, pero al volver veo a lo que se refiere. Algo que nadie se atrevería a ponerse. La cosa más horrible que he visto nunca, y ya la había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No puede ser- susurro acercándome a ellos. Tomo en mi mano las gafas que Fleur había encontrado en el cuarto de baño. Tan esperpénticas y tan familiares que me negaba a creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunta la francesa reconociendo que no se trataba de una tontería lo que había hallado.

-Yo he visto antes estas gafas y sé a quién pertenecen- tomo la patilla de las lentes para que ellos vieran lo que estaba escrito.

 _Propiedad de Luna Lovegood_

 **Este capi era necesario para explicar un poco las experiencias de Hermione, aunque aún hay mucho que conocer de ella, creo que esta parte de su pasado más inmediato era importante darlo a conocer. Y ver cómo sigue su relación con Fleur jajaja. En el fondo la pobre Fleur no ha hecho nada malo.**


	4. Las verdades a la cara

Callie: quería hacer una Hermione diferente. Creo que irritable es original jaja.

RunCatRun : Jajaja Hermione contra el mundo. Los irritables gobernarán el mundo.

Loreley Yo en el fondo estoy más a favor de Fleur, pero ese juego me parece interesante.

SH4D0W44 Bueno, Hermione tampoco es tan santita jaja.

Eledina La verdad es que quería hacer a una Fleur muy latina y a una Hermione muy enfadada con el mundo jaja.

Perdonen mi ausencia. En este capítulo me he centrado bastante en conocer el mundo interior de Hermione con respecto a las cosas, para poder avanzar con respecto a eso. Y cuando digo su mundo interior, no hablo de sus vivencia, más bien del sentimiento que lleva dentro. Y en cuanto a Fleur, he querido hacer de ella un personaje de personalidad latinoeuropea como debiera ser ella. No sólo con el tema sexual, también a la hora de hablar y actuar con respecto a otras cosas. Espero que les guste y dejenme reviews para ver si voy por buen camino.

 **TERCER CAPÍTULO**

Oigo el ruido de una pelota al botar contra el suelo y, aunque está bastante lejana, se siente muy cerca. Es la pelota que le regalé a Albus apenas hace un año. Desde la distancia lo veo jugar con ella. Soy consciente del riesgo que tomo al observarlo desde la lejanía. Pero, ¿puede alguien culparme por ello? Procuro no ser vista para salvaguardar mi identidad.

\- Te va el masoquismo, es eso, ¿no?- Una voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento. No puede ser otra que mi "agradable" jefa, Fleur Delacour. - Eso de flagelarte y demás.

-Puede.

-¿Por qué te castigas de esta forma?- pregunta poniendo su mirada en mi hijo y su familia.

No puedo juzgarla por no ser capaz de entender ciertas cosas. Parece un tópico, pero es cierto que si no tienes hijos, ciertos temas son complicados de comprender. Es una verdad muy simple. - ¿Sabes que mis padres se divorciaron una vez antes de volver a estar juntos?

-Sí, lo sabemos. Hemos investigado toda tu vida. Tenemos anotadas hasta las veces que vas al baño...Eso último es un decir, claro.

Hago caso omiso de lo primitivo que resulta su comentario para poder seguir explicando – Mi padre se quedó con mi custodia, pues él tenía mejores condiciones para mantenerme, pero mi madre nunca me abandonó. Ella venía a verme siempre que podía, y cuando no, para eso contaba con una red de espías en toda la ciudad. Formaban parte de esa red, desde el panadero hasta mis compañeros del colegio.

-¿Por eso estabas ayer hablando con esos niños? - me interrumpe de nuevo.

Asiento antes de proseguir – El caso es que cuando ya fui lo suficientemente mayor para hablar con ella de esa época, me dijo que ella sólo se había regido por una norma durante toda su vida, "Nunca estar a más de 20 km de su hija". Creo que es una norma muy bonita.

-Sí, pena que no la cumpliese.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundida por su brusquedad. ¡¿Qué sabrá ella?!

-Sí. Una vez entraste en Hogwarts la norma se fue a la mierda.

Vale la mujer tiene cierta razón, pero no es el punto. - Bueno, para entonces mis padres ya se habían reconciliado.- Digo molesta por su falta de sensibilidad.

-Sea como fuere, al igual que ella, tú deberás incumplir esa norma- contesta en un tono con el que sólo la oigo en el trabajo- Esta misma mañana se ha abierto una puerta del tiempo en el que nos han informado haber visto a Luna Lovegood.

Desde la muerte de Neville, Luna había desaparecido a los ojos de todos. Nada se sabía de ella, a excepción de los rumores que la situaban por diversas partes de Europa. Rumores tan débiles como la brisa del verano.

Nos reunimos con Viktor antes de dar el gran paso, el salto en el tiempo. ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Llegaremos a cuando empezó la guerra? Tantos viejos amigos que lucharon a nuestro lado y cayeron...Unos antes, otros más tarde...¡Cuántas cosas les diría ahora, que en su momento no pude!

¿Iremos a mi época en Hogwarts? Me acuerdo de lo resabida que yo era de pequeña. Ahora me produce cierta nostalgia por lo dulce que puede resultar una niña estudiosa, pero recuerdo que entonces yo lo pasé bastante mal.

O puede que vayamos a cuando Luna era una cría. ¡Me muero por ver el mundo Mágico de la época! De cuando yo era pequeña sólo recuerdo el mundo Muggle, la horripilante ropa de aquel momento, las series patéticas, y de algún modo entrañables…

-Tranquila, no es tan emocionante como parece- dice la francesa.

Desde luego que la ignoro. ¡Es un salto en el tiempo! ¡¿Cómo no va a ser emocionante?!

Finalmente, me adentro. El dolor es intenso, pero más llevadero que la primera vez.

Reconozco el lugar en el que me encuentro. Estoy en Storey's Gate de Londres. Una de las calles cercanas al centro. Parece que tiene un toque antiguo. Debo haber viajado cinco años atrás, por lo menos. Me pregunto qué año será.

Agarro el primer periódico que veo en el suelo y…

-¡¿Ayeeeerrrr?!- grito encarando a mis compañeros - ¡¿Me habéis traído a ayerrr?!

Viktor es el que toma la palabra- Se nos juntó información esta mañana. Dónde estuvo Luna y la creación de una puerta que conducía a ayer, o sea a hoy.

Tengo la sensación de que a lo largo de toda mi vida, las casualidades se juntan en mi contra. Si uno de mis genes no le hubiera dado por ponerse en una extraña postura, yo no sería maga, nunca hubiera conocido a Harry Potter y ello me hubiera evitado una serie de catastróficas desdichas sin las cuales yo sería muy feliz. Ahora se juntan para cuando tengo una oportunidad de hacer algo increíble para viajar en el tiempo, resulte algo patético.

Ahora que lo pienso, este trabajo casi me vino de casualidad, tal vez debería reconsiderarlo.

-Eres una desagradecida, mucha gente daría todo por volver al día anterior y rectificar lo que hizo – interviene Fleur con esa voz tan...tan...odiosa.

En eso que entra la francesa, seguida por Viktor y por mí, a una tienda de comestibles.

-¿Aquí es donde estuvo Luna? - pregunto. Todo puede ser, pero me extraña que Luna venga al mundo Muggle para visitar un sitio como este.

-No- contesta Fleur- Pero anoche pasé un hambre terrible porque se me olvidó comprar comida. Eso hay que rectificarlo.

¡¿Quiere cambiar el pasado?! ¡¿Está loca?!

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!- grita Viktor. ¡Por fin, alguien que me entiende y tiene dos dedos de frente! Dejo que Viktor vuelva a hablar, dado que se le ve un hombre cabal- Aquí es muy caro, estamos en el centro de Londres. Cuando terminemos vamos a comprar por otra zona más barata, que anoche me terminé el colacao y desayuné mal esta mañana, o sea la mañana de mañana, y eso no quiero volver a vivirlo.

¡Dios mío! Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tengo yo que trabajar con esta gente?- Pensaba que hay que evitar cambiar mucho el pasado.

Es Fleur la que contesta, mientras nos ponemos de marcha a otro lugar- Eso depende del rango que tengas. Tú no porque eres nueva, pero yo soy tu superior, así que yo sí. Podemos decir, que yo estoy muy por encima en la pirámide alimentaria.

Por primera vez, la entiendo demasiado. Ojalá no la hubiera entendido tanto.

Nos cambiamos de ropajes, porque según me indican, debemos pasar desapercibidos en una convención. Buscamos un sitio discreto para hacerlo, detrás de unos contenedores en un callejón de mala muerte. Me entregan un traje de Wonder Woman. ¿Dónde coño se supone que vamos? Me lo pongo confiando en ellos, bueno "confiando". Me intriga el tener que ponerme este traje. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo a Viktor disfrazado del Joker y a Fleur de Catwoman. El traje a ella le queda genial. El cuero realza sus curvas y el negro le hace muy bonita. Sus labios se ven carnosos y el color hace que sus ojos azules resalten mucho. Realmente está preciosa. Mueve el látigo contra el suelo y despierto del sueño. ¡Dios lo que daría por tocar…! ¡No, Hermione, ni lo pienses! ¡Tú no estás para esas cosas! ¡Y esos tacones de aguja que lleva! Me encanta el cuero y los tacones de stiletto en las mujeres. Es de lo más sexy que he podido ver. Esto seguro que lo sabía ella de antes. Seguro que en sus investigaciones miró mis fantasías. ¡Dios mío, Hermione, despierta de tu trance! ¡Vamos que tengo que trabajar!

Es la primera misión y en menos de una hora ya he invocado a Dios más que en toda mi vida. No sé si se me dará bien esto.

En breve llegamos a la convención de Anime en Londres. Esto sí lo veo más tipo de sitio que frecuentaría Luna. Ambos, Fleur y Viktor, señalan a un hombre vestido de Pikachu entre carcajadas. Por lo visto, es nuestro informante, un hombre que trabaja con nosotros en la Comisión. Él sí que debe creer en nuestro trabajo, porque tuvo el valor de decirnos que viniéramos sabiendo que se había disfrazado de Pokemon. Quiero un tipo así en mi equipo, que lo da todo por la misión.

De pronto, vemos ante nuestros ojos a Luna. Está lejos, más allá de un gran tumulto de gente.

-Allí está Luna- les digo al ser yo quien la reconoce disfrazada.

-Tú quédate- dice Fleur, mientras se encamina junto con el español hacia mi ex compañera.

Supongo que la orden de quedarme es por evitar que se pudiera dar cuenta de mi identidad, aunque esté muy diferente, es una posibilidad a tener en cuenta.

Ellos van apartando a la gente cuidadosamente para poder llegar hasta Luna sin levantar sospechas. Pero en el último momento, Viktor se vuelve loco del coño y se pone a apartar ala gente usando la violencia. Puede que se canse de que la gente no se apartase tan fácilmente. Si no se lo dices cuatro o cinco veces ni se mueven. No creo que Viktor sea muy paciente como para preguntar tantas veces.

Lo malo es que aquello llamó la atención de Luna, y esta sale huyendo de ellos.

Tengo que actuar. Si Luna encuentra un callejón vacío se desaparecerá y ya ha demostrado que es muy capaz para esconderse.

Salgo del recinto y corro hacia la puerta de emergencia más cercana a la rubia. Conociéndola, seguro que hace uso de ella.

Me planto frente a la salida con decisión, sin temor alguno a su reacción, o eso me digo a mí misma. Cuando sale, ese valor huye de mí como el aire de un globo pinchado. Ella se detiene y me estudia la cara con esmero. No sé quién está más en shock si ella o yo. Aún con mi espectacular cambio de look, temía que pudiera reconocerme, Luna siempre había tenido talento para estas cosas.

Ninguna de las dos decimos nada, sólo nos miramos. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, cae al suelo, y tras ella aparecen Fleur y Viktor, este último con la varita en alto.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la sede- dice Viktor pasándome el cuerpo inconsciente de mi ex amiga. - Hermione, encárgate tú, que Fleur y yo tenemos que hacer la compra de antes.

Los miro con odio y les remarco algo que ellos obvian – Tenemos es plural. Nosotros. No yo sola. - indico moviendo mi dedo entre los tres de NOSOTROS.

Acceden de mala gana, murmurando cosas como "mala compañera", "mala persona", "vamos a pasar hambre por tu culpa", etc.

Dejamos a Luna en la sede, a espera de que se recupere del hechizo lanzado por Viktor, el cual ya nos dice que podemos irnos a casa, porque los hechizos de sueño españoles son muy potentes. Los mejores de Europa, según él. Por lo que cuenta, los españoles practican mucho consigo mismos ese tipo de hechizos para ayudarles a tomar buenas siestas.

De camino a casa, sigo aún con el resquemor de lo que me hicieron hoy. Sé que es un poco de niña, pero es que menuda mierda de viaje en el tiempo. - ¡No puedo creer que me llevases a ayer!

\- ¡Superalo!

-¡Me has llevado a ayer! - insisto- ¡¿El próximo será a pasado mañana?!

\- Podrías ver el lado bueno, has vivido un viaje en el tiempo, a ayer sí, pero un viaje. Mucha gente diría gracias por darles esa oportunidad- contesta la francesa.- Además, también estar agradecida porque tú tampoco eres la mejor compañía para viajar en el tiempo.

¿En serio la tipa me está diciendo eso? - ¿Disculpa, guapa?

Viktor se marcha y se va porque no quiere presenciar una discusión entre mujeres. El muy cretino lo dice a las claras, ni se molesta en mentir.

-Sí, eres una aburrida. Siempre quejándote y cuando no te quejas, lloras. Sinceramente, me despierto alegre por las mañanas, con una sonrisa en la cara y te veo y lo primero que pienso es "me acostaría con ella", luego hablas y digo " joder, el mundo es una mierda, me quiero suicidar".

Escuchar esas palabras duelen. Sé que no soy la mejor compañía, a veces, pero escucharlo es desagradable. Es pensar que eres la mayor mierda y entonces viene alguien y te lo confirma.

Dejo de hablar con ella y tomo una postura distante. Hablar ahora sería horrible para mí. Ella tampoco dice mucho, permanece callada. Ni se me ocurre qué puede estar pensando.

Una vez llega a su apartamento, abre la puerta y esta vez, ni me mira, aún cuando sabe que debo subir las escaleras. Antes de que la cierre digo en voz alta algo que ella debe considerar- Creo que Luna me ha reconocido.

Para mi sorpresa, sólo asiente y cierra la puerta de golpe. Lanzo un suspiro al aire. Me da la sensación de que todo se complica.


	5. Adivina quién viene hoy a comer

**Thestral212: Eso es cierto. Cada uno tiene su historia y poco a poco se comentará cosas de cada uno. En realidad los tres son muy diferentes, porque han tenido una vida diferente y tienen un problema diferente. La relación entre Fleur y Hermione es complicada, pues ambas no son sencillas de entender jaja.**

 **RunCatRun: la historia seguirá hacia adelante e iré mostrando qué fue lo que pasó. A veces, difícil de entender, pues el tiempo es algo complejo. En cuanto a Hermione y Fleur, chocan bastante, pero es natural chocar al principio con cierto tipo de personas jaja.**

 **Guest: Tengo intención de aumentar sus viajes en el tiempo, pero de momento creo que será mejor ir paso por paso. Aunque es una idea que me llama mucho la atención.**

 **Espero que os guste. Comentadme qué os parece.**

 **CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

Me despierto a las diez de la noche debido a una pesadilla con Bellatrix. Me había quedado dormida por la tarde al haber pasado horas revisando el material que Viktor y Fleur me habían pasado de lo que hicieron esta mañana. El interrogatorio de Luna. Al no hallar absolutamente nada que pudiera indicarnos un rumbo en la investigación, cerré los ojos con esperanzas de descansar. Pasó lo que me pasa desde la guerra. Tuve las pesadillas violentas por las que la gente se alejó de mí. En ellas, aparece Bellatrix con su sádica sonrisa mutilando y cosiendo mi cuerpo, gracias a sus oscuros hechizos. Pasé meses encerrada y cada día ella encontraba una forma nueva de torturarme. La sangre la excitaba, sin embargo, ella me confesó que odiaba la muerte, pues liberaba a sus víctimas. Le gustaba verte morir y antes de que lo hicieras, te curaba para volver a hacerlo al día siguiente. Le gustaba ver a la gente quebrarse. Siempre evito pensar en ella, en las cosas que me hizo. Cosas que ni a mí misma me atrevo a confesar.

Me capturó utilizando a mis padres de cebo. Cuando quise evitar que los mataran, fue demasiado tarde. Ahí estaban sus cuerpos inertes y todos los mortífagos esperándonos. Harry y Ron consiguieron escapar, y yo podría haberlo hecho, pero no quise y no me arrepiento. A mis padres, aquellas personas que me dieron la vida, les di la muerte. Si yo no hubiera seguido con la magia, seguido a Harry o haber ido a Hogwarts, ellos estarían vivos. Ellos eran hombres de creencias religiosas, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era recuperar sus cuerpos y darles el funeral que se merecían. Eso hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. No iba a dejar que ningún mortífago hijo de puta se riera de sus cadáveres y los condenase a cualquier tipo de barbarie como despedazarlos o dejarlos tirados. Bellatrix solía utilizarlos para que los viera y de esa forma hacerme sufrir. Curiosamente no los mutiló, decía que así su muerte rondaría más en mis sueños. Un sufrimiento que de algún modo yo aceptaba, pues era la única manera en que pudiera ver a mis padres. Aparte del recuerdo que Bellatrix conservó para mí en exclusiva. En él salían cómo mataron a mis padres, lo que les hicieron.

Me voy de mi cuarto para volver a revisar el recuerdo del interrogatorio de Luna. Lo único que se me ocurre para evitar pensar en mis demonios. Apunto cada uno de los detalles de la escena, desde sus respuestas hasta sus miradas extrañas. Hay cosas que no cuadran.

-¿Qué relación le unía al señor Longbottom? - pregunta Fleur dentro del recuerdo.

Noto que Luna titubea y responde con poca seguridad – Éramos amigos.

-Nos ha llegado información de que el señor Longbottom mantenía una relación en secreto con una bruja, ¿sabe algo sobre el asunto? - Las preguntas de Fleur están pensadas para caer en la trampa, seguramente esperaba una falsa acusación por parte de Luna, pero ésta, que siempre fue demasiado inteligente responde- No.

\- Seremos claros, señorita Lovegood. Hemos encontrado sus gafas en el apartamento del señor Longbottom. Ahora mismo es usted la principal sospechosa – dice Viktor sin vacilación. De alguna forma, Viktor y Fleur siempre parecen estar en la misma onda a la hora de trabajar. Se deberá al tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos.

Aún así, algo frena la pronta respuesta que la Luna que yo conozco hubiera dado. ¿Pero qué? Salgo del recuerdo, pues es inútil. No hallo la respuesta que busco. Es la décima vez que contemplo el recuerdo y termino en el mismo punto. Los ojos de Luna dicen una cosa y su boca otra. Necesito pensar.

De pronto, alguien llama a mi puerta. No espero visitas, así que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser. Para mi sorpresa, es mi compañero Viktor, quien entra en mi casa sin permiso alguno y con una pizza y dos cervezas en las manos. Me da la sensación de que ha venido para quedarse unas cuantas horas.

\- ¿Has visto el recuerdo?

-Estaba ahora revisándolo.

-¿Viste algo útil? - pregunta colocando la comida en la mesa. Toma asiento como si estuviera en su casa y en mi cara aparece dibujada una mirada enrarecida a la que creo que está ignorando a propósito y con alevosía.

-Esconde algo – Es todo lo que puedo decir.- Quizá debería ir yo a hablar con ella.

-No- responde él con rotundidad. - No, Fleur no lo permitirá.

-A lo mejor no me reconoce – digo sin creerlo de verdad. Es imposible reconocerme, pero Luna siempre fue una maga cuyo talento reside precisamente en ello, hacer posible lo imposible. No es casualidad que de profesión eligiera dedicarse a la búsqueda de criaturas mágicas, profesión en la que se prueba continuamente cuál erradas están las creencias sociales sobre la existencia de muchos seres.

Viktor se pone en pie con media pizza masticada en la boca, a la par que me soltaba un largo discurso sobre porqué no debería ir a hablar con ella. No logro entender mucho, apenas un- Así que no es conveniente.

Entre lo contenta que estoy con él y la otra, me sale del alma responder - ¡Mira anormal, alguien está utilizando los viajes en el tiempo para matar gente con propósitos desconocidos, pero dudo que buenos, y si no lo detenemos, continuará sucediendo! ¡No sé si es Luna o si es otra persona, sólo sé que es algo que averiguaré si hablo con ella!

Algo en él parece despertar y accede. -Vale, pero que Fleur no se entere.

Hablamos de todas las posibles formas en las que podemos hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Mientras conversamos, me atrevo a tomar también de su pizza y la otra cerveza que trajo. La conversación no tarda en desvariar hacia otros temas, como lo que nos gusta hacer o nos hubiera gustado.

-¡Me encanta el Quidditch! - dice emocionado.

-Ya, pues a mí no.

-Ah- dice algo cortado. - Yo creo que si hubiera superado el examen psicotécnico para entrar en un equipo profesional, hubiera sido un buen jugador.

-Y yo podría haber sido Primera Ministra del Ministerio Mágico Británico, no te jode – digo sin pensar, antes de darme cuenta de que podría haberlo ofendido. Pero al mirarlo, veo en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sin motivo aparente estallamos los dos en risas.

-Bueno me debo de ir, se me ha hecho tarde- dice Viktor con rostro cansado.

Es en las despedidas cuando me doy cuenta de lo sola que estoy. No quiero estar sola. La soledad es un enemigo mortiferamente silencioso. El anuncio de una muerte temprana. Incluso la compañía de Viktor es mucho mejor que enfrentarse a ese silencio en el que me quedaré cuando se marche. - No te vayas, quédate un poco más. Tengo un par de cervezas en el frigorífico que no he abierto y dudo que lo haga.

Su gesto reblandece y contesta con una pequeña mueca de agrado- Venga, la última.

No me consuela mucho, pues la última es tan sólo una ligera prolongación. Al menos eso es lo que creía, ahora no lo tengo tan claro. Nunca aprendí español, pero en inglés la última es la última y a tu casa. Sin embargo, Viktor se apodera del sofá haciendo de éste su fortaleza y las cervezas sus arcos. Finalmente, se queda dormido en mi sofá, mi preciosa sofá que quedará manchado de pizza. Me voy antes de que despierte, tengo cosas pendientes, asuntos que temo que él cambie de parecer e intente interponerse si los llevo a cabo. Además, nunca he sido muy buena en eso de dar explicaciones. En realidad, diría que soy una tipa que he hecho lo que he tenido que hacer consultando con los mínimos.

Sé que sólo tendré una única oportunidad para hacerlo, que no habrá otra, ni ningún método rápido que me permita conocer lo que pasó. Lo primero que se me ocurre es hacer una poción multijugos, pero no hay tiempo para hacer una. De modo que cocino la poción multivoz, mucho más sencilla y requiere menos tiempo para hacerse. Con ella se cambia los niveles de agudeza y gravedad de las voces de las personas dotándolos de un tono diferente al suyo.

Entro en la celda de Luna bajo el pretexto de que me envía Fleur Delacour, para cuando ella se entere, habré encontrado lo que vengo a buscar.

En la prisión está Luna, maniatada por cadenas. Ella se despierta por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, pero en su estado somnoliento parece no ser muy consciente de la situación.

-Señorita Lovegood- digo en mi tono más profesional.

-Eres tú- contesta haciendo caso omiso de mis intenciones. Me quedo en blanco sin saber qué responder. - La que me detuvo, eres tú.

Reconozco que eso me hace respirar. Me había acojonado pensar que me había reconocido. - Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas. - Me agacho hasta el suelo, donde ella está sentada. Veo que estudia mi rostro, pero no dice nada. -Debe entender que es muy importante su colaboración. Necesito saber qué pasó el día de la muerte de Neville Longbottom, si fue usted quien…

-¡No!- replica indignada. - ¡Yo no fui!

\- Entonces dígame qué pasó.

Mira hacia todos lados y a la vez a ninguno – Es difícil de explicar.

La tomo del rostro para que no desvíe su mirada. Un error por mi parte, pero necesito la información para poder ayudarla.

-Te conozco- dice ella mirándome fijamente- No sé de qué, pero te conozco.

-Dudo que hayamos coincidido.

Pero ella lo niega con rotundidad- No, no te creo. A mí esos ojos me han mirado antes. No sé qué escondes, pero tú también me conoces a mí. - se queda pensativa sin decir nada durante unos cuantos minutos en los que parece mantener una guerra interna- Estuve saliendo con Neville por meses. Todo iba bien, o eso creía yo. Y de pronto, un día, me dijo que conoció a una mujer y que se había enamorado de ella y se acabó. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de devolverme las cosas que dejé en su casa.

-¿Algún dato que puedas darme de esa mujer?- pregunto antes de que prosiga.

-Dijo que la conoció en el hospital donde estuvo su abuela agonizando sus últimos días.

La animo para que sea un poco más específica, pero no consigo nada, pues ni ella misma parece tener más datos.

\- El caso que fue todo tan repentino que quise ir hasta su casa para hablar con él, no podía dejarme así, decirme que en menos de una semana había conocido a otra y que me fuera de su vida.

-Y fuiste a verlo el día que fue asesinado.

-Exacto- afirma un poco nerviosa- Pero no entré en su casa ese día. Desde la ventana que da al salón vi que ya tenía visita. La de su nueva novia, supongo. Nada más verla, supe que sucedía algo raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, porque Neville es...era un buen hombre. Él y yo nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años, y manteníamos una relación desde hacía meses. Si me dejase por alguien que conoce de menos de una semana, debería tratarse de una persona excepcional. Sin embargo, esa tipa no tenía nada excepcional. Morena, blanca, ojos castaños, estatura media, ningún rasgo distintivo… no sé, demasiado común, como la mayoría de la población mundial. Desde la ventana tampoco se deducía que estuviera haciendo nada excepcional y Neville tenía cara de embobado.

Creo saber hasta dónde quiere llegar- Sospechas que le dio alguna poción de amor.

-Sospecho.

Ahí se detiene. Algo me dice que estamos en la parte de la historia que necesito saber- ¿Y qué pasó entonces, Luna?

\- Aquella mujer traía algo de beber y se lo dio a él.- Vuelve a hacer una pausa- Antes de continuar quiero que me prometas que no me vas a encerrar en un manicomio.

La miro con seriedad y ofrezco mis buenas intenciones- Lo prometo.

-Espero que aquello por lo que te conozca sirva para no acabar en un psiquiátrico- dice para sí misma, aunque lo diga en voz alta- Cuando Neville bebió lo que fuera que le diera, cayó al suelo. Fue casi instantáneo. Empezó a temblar y de pronto, dejó de temblar. Murió.

Las lágrimas del recuerdo recorren su rostro. Me da pena tener que preguntar más, pero no he venido hasta a aquí para quedarme por la mitad. -¿Y qué hizo aquella mujer?

-Se desvaneció.

No entiendo muy bien la expresión – Quieres decir que se desapareció.

-¡No! - me corrige- Quiero decir que se desvaneció. Su imagen se evaporó, como si se tratase de una sombra o un reflejo, casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Lo loco de todo esto, es que no tiene sentido, ni siquiera para mí, y eso que he revisado toda clase de estudios sobre los diversos temas mágicos. - ¿Por qué no contaste esto a la policía?

Luna acerca su rostro al mío, lo que provoca que yo intente alejarme- Conozco la fama de la que gozamos mi padre y yo. ¿Cómo voy a contar a la policía que he visto a una mujer desvanecerse en el aire? Desaparecerse es normal pero, ¿desvanecerse? Ni siquiera en el mundo mágico se escuchó tal cosa. Si hubiera dicho algo así, esta conversación la estaríamos teniendo delante de muchos medimagos.

Por mi mente pasaron los recuerdos de todas las cosas que durante los años en Hogwarts había escuchado sobre Luna y su familia. Incluso debo reconocer, que en un primer instante yo participé en aquellas habladurías. No fui la principal artífice, pero sí fui una gran colaboradora. En cierto modo, soy una pequeña pieza de una gran estructura del silencio que mantuvo Luna hasta ahora. Si nunca la hubiéramos hecho sentirse un bicho raro, la Luna de hoy no estaría sentada en el calabozo frente a mí. Nunca me había considerado de esas personas que se pasa la vida preguntándose y si...? Desde que entré en este trabajo, no hago otra cosa.

La vergüenza me impide seguir hablando y me levanto sin mediar palabra. Llego hasta la puerta, donde ella me detiene diciendo – Sea cual sea el secreto que guardes, espero que merezca la pena para esconderte tanto.

\- Lo merece- contesto sin girarme. Salgo de allí hacia la cafetería, donde sorprendentemente me encuentro a Fleur. Digo sorprendentemente con ironía, pues los funcionarios latinos parecen haber desarrollado una adicción muy preocupante al café. Su desayuno abarca desde las nueve de la mañana hasta no sabemos cuando. El caso de Viktor es mucho más grave que el de Fleur, pero aún así… Veo una mesa vacía justo detrás de mi superiora y no dudo en ir a ella.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu amiga Luna?- me pregunta la francesa al caminar por su lado.

Me detengo sorprendida de que lo supiera. ¿Se lo habrá dicho Viktor? -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te lo dije hace tiempo, eres muy predecible- Lo peor es que es habitual en ella soltar cualquier comentario sin dignarse a mirarme a la cara. Se queda hojeando un periódico y me ignora. - ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí en estado de trance o me vas a contar lo que te ha dicho?

Por supuesto, lo hago. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Esta francesa maleducada de alta cuna es la jefa, se le debe informar. Ganas no tengo, menos después de las lindezas que me dijo. Lo hago porque soy una buena soldado de mis causas. Esta misión es mi causa y debo defenderla hasta que se haga justicia.

\- Se desvaneció – suspira ella pensativa.

-Sí – Confirmo. En cierto modo la entiendo, estará tan confusa como yo lo estaba cuando Luna lo dijo.

\- O sea que la asesina es del presente. Si se desvaneció, significa que al matar al señor Longbottom su presente se modificó notoriamente. - vuelve a decir la francesa. ¡Qué rabia me da que ella ya pueda estar haciendo conjeturas y yo no, porque no entiendo nada! -¿Qué sabemos de la mujer?

-Conoció a Neville en el hospital en el que estuvo ingresada su abuela, sospechamos que dio a Neville alguna poción de amor…

\- ¿Color de pelo, ojos…?- Fleur busca datos que la puedan ayudar, se va a decepcionar.

\- Morena, ojos marrones...En fin, nada que no tenga el 80 por ciento del planeta- contesto con toda honestidad.

-¡Qué decepcionante y entretenido a la vez! - replica para mi sorpresa- No hay peor delincuente que el de rasgos comunes. Consiguen camuflarse en todos los ambientes, pasan desapercibidos, nunca destacan. Una chica del presente viaje décadas al pasado para conseguir una poción tóxica, luego viaja por el tiempo poco antes de su presente para matar a Neville y se desvanece porque su presente se modifica. Es inteligente. ¡Qué pena para ella haber tenido que cruzarse en mi camino! ¡Pienso encontrarla!

Su determinación es asombrosamente temible. No sé si le preocupa más encontrar a una asesina que viaja a través del tiempo para salvar al mundo o por el mero placer de resolver el acertijo.

Viktor se acerca con un café en la mano y medio croissant tostado.

-Bueno, pues voy a liberar a Luna, ahora que sabemos que ella no ha sido – digo al ver que toda la patrulla está en la cafetería, cosa que me parece inaceptable. ¡Nos pagan por trabajar!

Fleur se levanta aprisa y se interpone en mi camino- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo que vas a liberar a la señorita Lovegood? ¿Y qué es eso de que sabemos que ella no ha sido? Aquí nadie ha demostrado nada.

Propongo meternos en su recuerdo, pero según la jefa tampoco es una opción- ¿Y si tu amiga en realidad está tan loca como dicen? Los recuerdos sólo reflejan lo que uno vio. Si ella en su locura vio que fue otra persona, en su recuerdo eso es lo que saldrá, aunque hubiera sido ella. No se libera a nadie sin pruebas.

-¡Luna no está loca!- defiendo a mi amiga. ¿Qué coño le pasa a esta francesa? - Me reclutasteis porque tengo talento para esto, así que préstame atención. ¡NO ESTÁ LOCA!

Viktor me apoya en esto y le insiste a la francesa impertinente para que libere a mi amiga. Él comprende que yo la conozco y si estuviera mal de la cabeza, lo hubiera notado.

Exasperada, la rubia alza sus manos al cielo- ¡¿Ahora soy yo la mala?! ¡¿Cuántos agentes se han equivocado porque sus familiares o amigos han estado involucrados?! ¡No se libera a nadie sin pruebas y es mi decisión final!

Golpeo la mesa en señal de desacuerdo con la situación, tras lo cual se me ocurre una idea. - ¡Entonces vayamos al momento en el que sucedió y probaremos que Luna dice la verdad! Si sigue siendo la misma persona la que asesinó a Neville, porque si ha cambiado su historia, no tiene motivo para asesinar a Neville.

Fleur suspira agotada – Primero de todo, no funciona así el tiempo. Si la acción se produjo no se puede modificar con el futuro, sólo el pasado. En otras palabras, Neville seguirá siendo asesinado por la misma mujer, a no ser que se modificase la historia desde el nacimiento del motivo, el cual desconocemos. - Sonríe la muy tipeja al ver que no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho, mientras que ella conoce totalmente cómo funciona el tiempo. Apuesto que se lleva una gran satisfacción al ver que es más inteligente que yo sobre este asunto en concreto. Cambiando su gesto un tanto más serio prosigue- De todos modos, no existe ningún túnel que lleve a ese día, aunque otra patrulla me ha informado de la existencia de un artefacto que podría llevarnos a ese día. Se trata de un giratiempos.

-Pensaba que no quedaban más giratiempos – digo confusa. Recordaba que ella me lo había mencionado en otra ocasión.

Viktor muerde un trozo de su bollo y, tal cual hizo la noche anterior, responde con la boca llena- Eso penzabamo' nojotroj.

\- Sí, eso pensábamos. En este tipo de cosas lo más probable que existan muchos objetos de los que no tengamos constancia- contesta la francesa.

Intervengo de nuevo porque el asunto requiere una acción inmediata- De todos modos, ¿qué alcance tiene este giratiempos?

Responde la francesa para mi asombro – Este giratiempos es capaz de regresa semanas antes, meses, incluso años. Lo bueno o malo es que su duración es de tan sólo cinco minutos y para entonces hay que regresar.

Si con ello ayudo a mi amiga, me vale. Seguramente no pueda evitar la muerte de Neville en tan poco tiempo, pero podré averiguar quién lo hizo y el motivo. Tengo la ligera sospecha que está relacionado con aquello que faltaba de la casa de Neville - ¿Y a qué esperamos?

-Verás, ese giratiempos no está en nuestras manos – comenta la rubia tomando un sorbo de café, como si aquello le diera fuerza para continuar- está en las del auror Harry Potter.

Se hace un silencio muy incómodo entre los tres, casi parece que ambos tuvieran miedo por mi reacción.

\- Pues que la otra patrulla se haga cargo. Ellos son los que se han informado, ellos son los que deberían hacerlo – digo en un tono disimulado. Finjo que no me afecta oír ese nombre. Una mentira, me afecta. Escucharlo me trae muchos recuerdos y demasiadas emociones. Muchas buenas, y eso me provoca más dolor. Pero no me permito pensar en ello, yo también hice muchas cosas mal.

-No pueden hacerlo – contesta Fleur. La miro dudando de su palabra, no la creo- No, en serio, la otra patrulla no puede hacerlo, requiere acercarse demasiado. No todo el mundo es apto. No quiero que te sientas presionada, tampoco tienes porque ser tú la que lo recupere.

-Sí, tenemos planes para estos asuntos- interrumpe Viktor que había estado muy callado todo este tiempo.

Eso me da más miedo aún. Ellos junto a la palabra planes, es como si en el mundo muggle le regalasen por Navidad bombas a Kim Jong Un- ¿ Planes cómo cuáles?

El español se lo piensa durante un tiempo antes de decir- Podría asaltarlo, darle una paliza de muerte y robarle el giratiempos.

Delacour sonríe ante la idea- Me gusta, lleva una máscara o algo para que no te reconozca.

Horrorizada salto - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡No voy a dejar que lo matéis!

\- ¡Qué exagerada! ¿Quién habló de muerte? Sólo dejarlo en coma o inconsciente- aclara Viktor. Pero es una aclaración que no ayuda una mierda. Pensar en Harry me hace daño, pero pensar que lo golpean no hace que me sienta mejor, al contrario, me sentiría culpable. Puede que me traicionase, no obstante, también viví muchas cosas con él. Lo único que no quiero verlo, me da pavor.

La francesa interviene con otro plan, no mucho mejor que el del español – Yo podría hacerme pasar por profesora del colegio de su hijo. En plan la nueva profe que debe conocer al padre. Lo seduzco y cuando esté embobado con mi belleza, le robo el giratiempos.

¡¿Dios mío, de dónde sacas a esta gente?! Por lo menos, ese plan sé que no funcionaría. Harry es demasiado noble y está con Ginny. Me rio sólo ante la ocurrencia- ¡Harry no va a caer ante tal juego estúpido!

Se levanta con el orgullo dañado. Se sienta sobre la mesa frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas y tres botones de su camisa desabrochados luciendo así un bonito escote. Señala la silla que tengo al lado para que me siente. Obedezco escéptica de sus acciones.

\- ¿Crees que no? Puedo ser muy convincente. Le diría buenos días señor Potter, mi nombre es Olympe Maxime. Soy la nueva profesora del centro. - Acto seguido la francesa me da dos besos en la mejilla, muy cercanos a la comisura de mis labios. Además noto que su acento lo marca más que antes, lo cual resulta tremendamente sexy.- Como nueva profesora mi deber es conocer a los padres de mis alumnos.

La interrumpo brevemente- Y él te diría, ¿también has conocido a Ginny?

La francesa sigue en su role play y contesta- No. Preferí conocer primero al padre del que todos hablan, el heroico "Niño-que-vivió" que salvó al Mundo Mágico. Su hijo no hace más que mencionar lo orgulloso que está de su padre. Es obvio que usted es su mayor influencia. Tal vez, como su principal influencia, podríamos cenar en algún momento. Por el bien de su hijo, por supuesto. - Mientras dice eso, se inclina para dejar entrever su bonito escote que luce brillante y casi al alcance de mi mano. Sé que está prohibido tocarlo, eso lo hace más excitante. Cualquiera opinaría igual. Aprovecha el espacio para pasar su mano por mi pantorrilla distrayéndome así de toda palabra que dice. Sólo puedo concentrarme en esa mano viajera que se acerca a una zona muy peligrosa de mí. -Siempre me han gustado los héroes, hay tanto que agradecerles. Apuesto que la guerra debió ser dura… Merece que se le recompense por ese sufrimiento- Va a colocar su mano entre mis piernas, pero despierto ante la repentina tos de Viktor y paró su movimiento.

-¡Vale, sí, es posible que así cayera rendido! Pero, no está bien hacer eso- digo reconociendo el don de la francesa. Seguro que en cuanto a seducción no hay mucha gente que le dijera que no. Sabe cómo derribar barreras, pero no me perdonaría que mi hijo se quedara sin el único padre que conoce, que para mi desgracia no soy yo. Si para eso Ginny y Harry deben seguir juntos, que así sea. - Si queréis yo me encargo de hacerme con el giratiempos.

-¿Estás segura? - pregunta Fleur. Sé cuál es su preocupación.

-Sí. Al igual que os dije que Luna me podría reconocer, os aseguro que Harry jamás me reconocería. Nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien fijarse en los detalles. Si no hubiera cambiado mi aspecto, podría ir sólo con una peluca y aún así no sabría quién soy. Él es un héroe de acción, salvó al mundo mágico peleando. Las estrategias fueron ideadas por mí.

Viktor tose de nuevo, esta vez para intervenir- Sólo un pequeño apunte. Cada vez que decís salvó al mundo mágico me chirría un poco. No me suena bien.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto ante su rareza.

\- Porque no es cierto. No salvó al mundo mágico. Francia, España, toda Latinoamérica, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Italia y demás países no teníamos ningún problema con Lord Voldemort. Fue básicamente Reino Unido, o sea, salvó a Reino Unido, el resto estábamos bien. Afirmar que salvó al mundo, cuando el peligro era sólo para vosotros, los ingleses, es muy típico anglosajón.

Yo me quedo callada porque me imagino que tiene razón. Desconozco la historia de sus países, pero no recuerdo ningún ataque de Voldermort hacia ellos. Fleur es la que responde.- Ya Viktor, pero hay que inflarle el ego para que no preste atención a que le quitamos el artefacto. Contra más se lo halague, más confiado será.

-Sí, el problema no será tenerlo halagado, aunque no se fije en los detalles, no es un tonto y suele agarrarse muy fuerte a los objetos como ese debido a su importancia. Va a ser complicado quitárselo, lo tendrá a muy buen recaudo.

Asienten porque saben que tengo razón. No obstante, eso no es un impedimento para que ideemos cómo hacerlo. Estoy nerviosa al pensar que seré yo la que deba llevar a cabo el plan. Es complicado hacer frente a un fantasma que me gustaría decir del pasado, pero lo cierto es que lo tengo muy presente. No sé cómo voy a distraerlo, improvisaré. Algo podré hacer para evitar que actúen mis compañeros, los cuales cada día estoy más segura de su tipo de trastornos, que bajo mi punto de vista son más dañinos que mis problemas mentales. El de Viktor tiene que estar relacionado con la violencia, seguro. Él es amable por lo general, ahora que cuando se comenta cualquier tipo de asunto donde la violencia está implicada, en su rostro se dibuja una placentera sonrisa a la que sólo puedo tachar de sádica. Hablar de la señorita Delacour es más complejo. No me atrevería a decir que se trata de una ninfómana, no usa el sexo por adicción, de hecho, no la he visto flirtear con mucha gente. Mi apuesta va porque sufre un tipo de trastorno de bipolaridad, comportamiento compulsivo. Narcisismo...Narcisismo, me decanto por narcisista, sí. Siempre tan engreída y con esos aires de superioridad. La verdad es que cuadra al cien por cien con ella. Utiliza el sexo como una herramienta de superioridad, le encantan los halagos, hacer que el resto se sienta como una mierda, escuchar cumplidos y, sobre todo, disfruta de esos momentos en los que la gente está perdida cuando ella se desenvuelve como pez en el agua. Sí, siempre hay alguna razón en la que quiere remarcar cual mejor que el resto es.

-¿Estás pensando en mí?- pregunta la francesa cuando regresamos a casa- Estoy segura de que sí.

Bufo ante el mero pensamiento de que tiene razón, pero eso no se lo voy a reconocer- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un gran ego?

-No lo sé, cualquiera que diga cosas como esas es porque se siente inferior a mí y yo no presto oídos a seres tan inferiores. - contesta serena. - De todos modos, se agradece el tiempo que me dedicas en tu cabeza, aunque si aceptas mi humilde consejo, será mejor que utilices tus pensamientos para saber cómo robarle mañana el giratiempos a tu amigo Potter. Luego cuando ya tengamos eso resuelto, podremos pasar a hacer realidad tus pensamientos sobre mí en tu cama. Nada me gustaría más que estrenar tu piso. - sonríe y se aleja como si sus palabras fueran inocentes.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedo pasmada durante unos segundos. Con la imaginación bastante ensuciada de imágenes poco apropiadas y mis bragas mojadas. Sacudo la cabeza y entro en mi piso. Mañana será un día muy duro, me encontraré cara a cara con Harry Potter. No sé si seré capaz de no derrumbarme en el encuentro.


	6. La chica de mis sueños

Thestral212: **Pronto llegará ese encuentro, antes de lo que piensas.**

Eledina: **Fleur es una mujer dueña de su propio ser jaja no hay quien la detenga.**

RunCatrun: **Jajaja gracias por lo de retorcida. :P Y sí, yo también pienso que Fleur la volverá loca,pero sólo lo pienso a veces.**

stef-cullen: **Sí, Harry y su fama barata, nunca mejor dicho.**

 **QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

Me despierto sobresaltada. Un sueño muy extraño fastidió mi noche. En él había una oscuridad tenebrosa que envolvía toda la habitación. Yo estaba tumbada en mi cama observando una figura que se movía en la distancia. La forma que tenía de moverse era lenta y rígida, propia de la languidez de un ser fantasmagórico. Yo permanecía callada afinando mi visión hasta que pude distinguir que se trataba de una mujer. No una que destacase por su belleza, ni tampoco por su altura, ni bajeza. La mejor forma de describirla era por la palidez de su piel.

Cuando aquella mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, posó su mirada en mí, y con la rapidez propia de un animal se me echó encima.

Fue cuando desperté de aquella ensoñación curiosa, pues tengo la sensación de haber tenido ese sueño más veces en el pasado y, sin embargo, estoy segura de no haberlo tenido nunca. No es la peor pesadilla que me ha regalado mi mente atormentada. De hecho, agradezco de que no me enviase alguna en la que los protagonistas fueran Voldemort, mis padres o aún peor, Bellatrix. Tampoco me tranquiliza del todo, pues me invade una sensación algo contradictoria, de explicación un tanto complicada, pero creo que mi locura intenta comunicarse conmigo en un lenguaje desconocido para mí.

En favor de mi elocuencia, me preparo el desayuno. Necesito un buen café para afrontar mi día. Hoy será complicado y necesito un mínimo de lógica antes de enfrentarme a uno de mis mayores miedos. Tiemblo de sólo pensarlo.

Sacudo mis manos para quitarme las migas de las galletas del desayuno dos horas después del mismo. Puede parecer innecesario que tras exactamente 120 minutos haga eso, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para tranquilizar mis nervios frente al despacho del Ministerio de mi antiguo amigo Harry Potter. En mi mente se crea el efecto túnel, donde la salida se encuentra en la puerta de ese despacho que parece engrandecerse según me voy acercando.

-"Yo puedo, yo puedo, me he tomado una poción multivoz y puedo hacerlo"- me digo a mí misma una y otra vez. Pienso en todo por lo que podría hacerlo bien. Fleur está afuera, si pasa algo entrará. Harry es malo reconociendo gente, yo no me veo igual, la voz está cambiada…

Entro torpemente en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta y con una expresión de sorpresa los ojos de Harry se clavan en mí.

-Perdón- digo con una voz un tanto endeble. - Debí haber llamado antes de entrar- por no añadir que así es como lo había ensayado.

-No hay problema- contesta con la campechanía que le caracteriza.- Me habían informado de su llegada, señorita…

-Maxime- digo de forma apresurada- Soy madame Maxime.

\- Madame Maxime,¿es usted francesa?

Me doy una palmada mental en la cara. ¡Maldita sea Fleur y sus ideas de nombres! - Pog supuesto, del mismo Paguís, señog Potteg- contesto en lo que supongo que es una lamentable imitación del acento francés.

Me mira extrañado por mi repentino cambio de acento, aunque parece no prestarle mucha atención – Bueno, pues usted me dirá a qué se debe su visita, madame Maxime.

-Vega, señog Potteg. Ha llegado a mis oídos que usted se ha hecho con un ext'año objeto que pegtenese a mi familia.

Harry se hace el tonto y finge que no sabe de lo que le hablo. Por suerte, contábamos con ello y le enseño un testamento y una carta oficial Ministerial que aclaran mis intenciones. Obviamente, no son reales, pero tampoco falsos. Nos lo redactaron agentes nuestros que están metidos en ese puesto en su otra doble vida. Reales son los documentos y al ser oficiales Harry no tendrá otra opción que darme el giratiempos.

-Me temo que se confunde usted de persona, madame Maxime- dice lanzando los documentos sobre la mesa -No tengo ningún giratiempos.

Un "¡ugh!" viene a mi cabeza, pues aún con la pose de autoridad de Harry, sus ojos lo delatan. Está mirando a todos lados. Está mintiendo. Nunca fue un buen mentiroso, yo tampoco. Una de las cosas que tenemos en común.

\- Estoy seguga de no estag mal infogmada- replico apretando los dientes ante una ola de enojo que me sobrecoge.

-No lo tengo.

Intento superar lo que yo llamo "un pequeño ataque de ira interna", pero en mi cabeza grito con furia - "¡Manda huevos, que este idiota no confíe en mí!" "¡Al final el muy cabrón va a impedir que encontremos a la asesina!" "¡¿Cómo puede ser que Ginny esté con él?!"- Busco algún tipo de desasosiego para poder hablarle sin echar espuma por la boca.

-Vamos a ver, señor Potter- rápidamente me doy cuenta de que se me olvidó "mi francesismo" e intento recobrarlo- Vamos a veg, señog Potteg, está usted - "tocándome los huevos" pienso, pero digo- siendo muy desconsiguedado conmigo. Está queb'antando una última voluntad sólo pog su ambisión.

Se levanta muy dispuesto a contestar una grosería cuando sin previo aviso, alguien abre la puerta.

-Harry, quería saber si hoy vendrías a comer a casa. ¡Uy, perdón! No sabía que estabas reunido.

¡Mierda, conozco esa voz! ¡Es Ginny! ¡Se supone que Fleur estaba vigilando las entradas del Ministerio!Me quedo aterrorizada en la silla esquivando volverme hacia la voz o que la dueña de la voz me viera.

De pronto, oigo la voz de Fleur, que llega como los cantos de los ángeles salvadores de la humanidad - ¡Olivie, tenemos que irnos! La tía Antoinetta está en el hospital, dice que no quiere vivir sin su marido.

Dicho eso, me saca del asiento por el lado contrario e interpone su cuerpo para que la dueña de aquella voz no pueda verme.

Ya casi donde la puerta, Ginny grita- ¡Un momento!

Tanto Fleur como yo nos detenemos y pensamos- "¡Mierda!"

Para mi sorpresa es a Fleur a quien señala.

-Tú eres la que organizó el funeral de Hermione.

Fleur se voltea para impedir que Ginny siga caminando y vea mi cara- Así es.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué la conocías? Hermione no tenía familia y no puedes ser una vieja amiga, no te he visto nunca.

Para desgracia de mi superior, Ginny no es idiota. Es de las personas más listas que conozco. Puede que no académicamente, pero es perceptiva. Aunque por otro lado, Fleur es la reina de las respuestas, no sabe con quién se mete.

\- No, no me has visto nunca y dudo que Moine te hablase de mí -replica con diminutivo no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Creo saber hacia donde quiere ir Fleur con su papel. ¡Dios que termine pronto!-Hay muchas cosas de Moine que no sabes.

Ginny ya malhumorada pregunta - ¡¿Quién eres?!- Dudo que a la pelirroja le gusten las insinuaciones con las que juega la francesa.

Harry por su parte permanece callado y al lado de la pelirroja, parece estar preparado para intervenir si la cosa se sale de madre. Ahora que pienso en él empiezo a ver un cierto complejo de héroe que me repugna.

-No sé cómo decirte esto, Ginevra **Potter** **–** dice remarcando el apellido, marcando distancias como dicen en mi pueblo. - Digamos que éramos amigas secretas.

-¡¿Amigas secretas?! - la voz de Ginny tiembla tanto que me puedo imaginar su cara enrojecida por la ira.

-Amigas íntimas- aclara la auténtica francesa- ¡Ays! ¿En serio hay que deciros todo explícito a los ingleses? Dígamos que nos gustaba quedar para alimentar a nuestros conejos.

Deduzco que Harry en este momento interviene, pues se le oye gritar a Ginny- ¡Harry, apártate!- No me sorprendería que incluso lo empujara fuera de su camino - ¡Hermione jamás haría algo así!

La francesa se ve muy dispuesta a contestar, pero la agarro del brazo y le suplico que, por favor, nos vayamos. Está siendo muy bochornoso.

-Mira Ginevra, no quiero seguir hablando de mi Mione en pasado, como si ya no existiera. Yo aún siento su presencia entre nosotros- dice la francesa rompiéndose a llorar al más puro estilo actriz de tragedia.- Aquí, a mi lado

Yo ensancho los ojos rezando porque no lean el verdadero significado de su frase. ¿Le gusta reírse de la gente en sus narices? ¿Era necesaria esa última frase?

-Figurativamente, por supuesto- añade al final. En mi mirada lee la señal de que salgamos antes de que sea tarde. Y, sin que sirva de precedente, me hace caso. Ya fuera lanzo una última mirada atrás para ver el escenario que hemos dejado. A través de la cristalera se ve la imagen borrosa de Ginny llorando en brazos, de lo que aún me cuesta llamar, su esposo.

Por una vez, no estoy enfadada con Fleur, tampoco estoy agradecida. No creo que decir que hice lo mismo que ellos me hicieron, me ayude a sentirme mejor conmigo misma. En ningún momento sentí vergüenza por ser engañada. La situación no trataba de eso. Era más serio que unos cuernos. Aunque he de reconocer que verla sufrir un poco de lo que sufrí yo, despierta en mí un atisbo de lo que podría considerarse satisfacción. Irónicamente, esa emoción, sí me causa vergüenza.

Al día siguiente, me sigue sorprendiendo la actitud de Fleur, quien sigue totalmente tranquila, a pesar de que la misión fue fallida. Luego entro en su despacho y entiendo esa tranquilidad. Sobre su escritorio se encuentra el periódico de hoy, en él sale en portada "el salvador del mundo mágico", Harry Potter. "El famoso Auror y orgullo de la nación abatido por muggles" Ese es el titular. Luego observo a mis compañeros de nuevo. Fleur con el giratiempos en el cuello y Viktor con vendas en los nudillos de las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la francesa ante mi mirada de reproche- ¡Eres inteligente, pero eres nueva y te enfrentabas a tu mayor miedo, necesitábamos un plan B!

-El atraco muggle es un éxito, siempre se lo creen- dice Viktor enseñando el resto de objetos de valor de Harry Potter.

Me pregunto cuántas veces habrán usado esa táctica.

La foto de Harry en el suelo, con la cara destrozada y sin ropa, es horripilante. Ante tal horror, nadie sospechara de un mago, ni de un atraco. Parece más un acto de violación, pero tengo la certeza de que a Viktor poco o nada le interesa el sexo. Creo que su problema mental está relacionado con su fascinación por la violencia. Además, en la noticia no hay signos de una brutalidad sexual, lo cual no es que me tranquilice, pero sí hay un poco de relajación interna al saber que se trata de una "violencia contenida". Tal vez se referían a eso cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo, cuando hablaron de los grados de locura para desarrollar nuestras funciones en su plenitud. Poder desatar los instintos más primitivos e insanos que nuestra locura nos dictamina, pero tener la cabeza para decidir el momento en el que debemos hacerlo.

Una pena que Harry se topase en nuestro camino. La fotografía no me produce alegría alguna. No soy de esa clase de personas que se ponen felices cuando a los que les hicieron daño, les suceden cosas malas como estas. Muy inocente por mi parte, lo sé, pero soy así. Y, posiblemente, sea una de las pocas cosas de mí que espero que jamás cambie.

-Me sorprende que me consideres inteligente- digo haciendo caso omiso de la fotografía del periódico.

Sin levantar la vista hacia mi persona responde- No entiendo tu sorpresa. Sabes que eres inteligente.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho mucha gente. Lo que me sorprende es que tú me consideres inteligente. Sólo me dices cumplidos respecto a mi cuerpo.

-No me gusta decir obviedades- responde de forma tajante. Se acomoda en su asiento para dar rectitud a su espalda. Quiere mostrar autoridad.

-¿Y el físico no es una obviedad? - Sé que me está leyendo la mirada y entiende el reto que le planteo.

\- ¡Puf! Boberías. A mí me puede parecer que una persona es la más bella del mundo y, sin embargo, esa persona no gustarse a sí misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Esa persona cuando se mira al espejo no ve lo mismo que yo? Entonces, ¿por qué no se gusta? Y si no se gusta, ¿cómo va a saber lo atractiva que es para el resto si no se lo digo?

No me atrevo a responder. Ella sonríe sabiendo que ha ganado este duelo. Posiblemente en su cerebro esté sonando una vocecilla gritando "minipunto y punto para Fleur".

-¿Podemos terminar las lecciones filosóficas y seguir trabajando? - pregunta Viktor. - No es que no me agraden vuestras conversaciones, pero no me gustaría tener que hacer horas extras porque el trabajo no finaliza a tiempo.

-Sí, cierto. Hermione, vamos a ir hasta el día en el que Neville fue asesinado. Tú tienes mucha experiencia con estos artefactos, necesitamos que calcules el tiempo, recuerda que este giratiempos dura un total de cinco minutos y nos trae de vuelta.

Tomo mi pose más profesional. Me gusta considerarme una experta en giratiempos, pero me gusta más que me lo consideren los demás y no quiero quedar mal ante ellos. - ¿Se sabe la hora a la que murió?

\- Se calcula que en algún momento entre las 10:00 y las 12:00 de la mañana. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Parecerá estúpido, mas cuando mi jefa me hace la pregunta, tengo la sensación de que confía en que pueda. Me enorgullece, ¿ para qué mentir? Me siento útil.

Caemos un par de veces en un margen de tiempo en el que Neville no está en casa. En mi defensa diré que es muy complicado sin saber una hora exacta. A la cuarta va la vencida.

Son las 10:25 y decido llamar a la puerta de Neville. Este abre la puerta con ese aire sonriente tan típico de él. Para mí es como estar en un sueño. Ver a un viejo amigo otra vez con vida es hermoso. No hay otra palabra mejor para definirlo en mi humilde opinión.

-Buenos días- dice en un tono dudoso. No se ve muy seguro.

-Neville soy yo, Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione! - contesta lanzándose a mis brazos - ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves muy diferente!

-Sí, necesitaba un cambio de imagen, ya sabes- Por supuesto que tengo claro que no, no lo sabe. ¿Cómo iba a saber nada?

-¿Y ellos?

Miro a mis compañeros y no veo necesidad de ocultar sus nombres – Son amigos míos. Te presento a la señorita Fleur Delacour y a mi buen amigo Viktor Gartzía.

Neville, que es un hombre caballeroso, de los pocos que quedan, se muestra pronto a estrechar la mano a ambos. - No tenéis nombres muy ingleses.

\- Somos latinos- se limita a decir Viktor. Noto por su tono que no está muy contento con dar tantos datos, así que intento cambiar el tema para que Neville no pregunte por ellos. - Neville, ¿qué es de tu vida? La otra vez que nos vimos me hablaste de una amiga especial. ¿Sigues con ella?

-No- contesta poniendo una cara de ilusión – Ahora estoy con una mujer espléndida, cariñosa, asombrosa, es tan grácil… Va a venir en unos instantes, deberías quedarte un rato y conocerla. Te va a encantar.

Luna tiene razón. No dice cosas muy personales y pone cara de idiota. Sus ojos vuelan hacia la imaginación como si tuviese una especie de droga y demasiada ilusión en presentarla. Neville siempre fue muy reservado en asuntos de mujeres. Si una mujer le importa de verdad, no la presenta hasta que su relación esté formalizada, y si no le importa en absoluto no ve la necesidad de presentarla. Está bajos los efectos de alguna poción.

-Neville, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pasaba por aquí y quería saber de ti. Por favor, háblame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?- Pregunta con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Viktor pasa directamente a la habitación y el resto lo seguimos. Miramos las cajas de los animales, la que se suponía estar vacía está ocupada por un bicho muy curioso. Digo bicho, pero es una especie de ornitorrinco diminuto con un color rojizo y manchas marrones. Su cola es más propia de los osos. Fleur anota el nombre en una libreta.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?!- se exalta Neville. Intenta arrebatarle la libreta a Fleur, pero es detenido por el fornido cuerpo del español. - ¡Hermione!

-Disculpa a mis amigos, son un poco brutos, aunque no tienen malas intenciones. Necesitamos que nos digas qué has estado haciendo. Es importante.

De pronto suena el timbre. Sé que es ella. Y entra mi miedo. Hago algo que sé que no me está permitido - ¡No abras la puerta, Neville! ¡Finge que no estás!

\- ¡Hermione, es mi chica!

Sé que Neville querrá explicaciones sobre este comportamiento más tarde. No sabe que no existe más tarde.

-¡No le abras la puerta, Neville! - vuelvo a suplicar. Lo tomo de las manos, pero se deshace de mí.

-¡Es tarde, nos vamos!- dice Fleur con voz autoritaria-¿Tienes red Flu?

-Sí, está en el salón.- dice mientras se dirige a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Aprovechamos su despiste para meternos a la cocina, en vez de ir al salón, y nos ocultados en un pequeño jardín con el que conecta la susodicha cocina. Tenemos esperanzas de que en algún momento entre a la cocina para preparar el asesinato.

-La he fastidiado de nuevo, nos vamos sin ver a la chica- digo a modo disculpas.

-No te preocupes, tenemos el nombre de lo que faltaba. Ya es algo más- Para sorpresa de todos, nos encontramos con una Fleur alentadora.

Pero veo que me equivoco de nuevo. Justo cuando estamos esperando a que pase el último minuto para regresar, entra aquella mujer a la cocina. Es la misma mujer que en mis sueños, la misma mujer que me describió Luna. ¿Por qué sueño con ella? De pronto, tengo una necesidad extrema de impedir el asesinato, de salvar a Neville, pero antes de poder hacer nada oigo detrás de mí un - ¡Desmaius!

Cuando despierto por segunda vez en el día, estamos de vuelta en nuestro tiempo. Contemplo mis alrededores para ver si algo ha cambiado.

-Tranquila, nada ha cambiado- dice Fleur como si me leyera el pensamiento.- Yo hacía lo mismo hasta que me acostumbré y dije "si cambia algo será tan obvio que me enteraré sin siquiera pestañear".

\- Sí, una vez volvíamos de uno de los túneles del tiempo y nada más salir había un tipo apuntando con su varita a nuestra cabeza y se llevó de rehén a Fleur. - cuenta Viktor.

Fleur con una sonrisa burlona, de esas que sabes que son culpable de algo, dice- Bueno, en realidad no se debía a un cambio del tiempo. Me había acostado con su hija, pero no quedaba bien decirlo así en el informe.

-¿Y se lo creyeron?- pregunto sorprendida. En fin, hay muchos espacios blancos en aquella mentira.

-Sí el tipo corroboró tu versión, Fleur – interviene Viktor sorprendido.

-Sólo hay una cosa mayor para un padre que la sobreprotección que siente por su hija- dice levantando un dedo en señal de divina enseñanza – Dinero, muuuuucho dinero.

Sinceramente, la gente nunca me dejara de sorprender. Olvidar un asunto así por dinero ¡Asquerosa sociedad! A veces, me alegro de haber quedado al margen de ella. Mis compañeros de patrulla están llenos de fallos, lo sabe todo el mundo, pero me alegro de que no lleguen a ser tan hipócritas. En el caso de Fleur puede que se deba a que su familia esté forrada de dinero o, quizá, sea una cualidad innata de ella. Lo cierto es que nunca la he visto traicionar sus ideales por dinero, sí lo hace por una buena comida, salir antes del trabajo, pero nunca por dinero. Viktor está blandido por la misma espada.

-Apuesto que también convenciste a su padre para que le dijera a su hija que habías muerto- digo en mi tono de reproche. Su actuación me parece abominable.

-No- contesta para mi sorpresa- No hizo falta. La chica sólo quería sexo conmigo. No quería una relación. De hecho, fue ella la que se fue. El porqué se enteró o se lo contó a su padre se escapa a mi comprensión.

No me lo creo. Como ella dice, nadie ignora a Fleur Delacour- Mientes.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- replica sin prestarme mucha atención – A ver, si no se hubiera ido ella, la hubiera echado yo, cierto, pero no fue así. Se fue ella solita.

Líos en el Ministerio. Cada vez estoy más segura de que no se debe tener relaciones con gente del trabajo. No es que estuviera pensando en ello, ni nada. Yo tengo que centrarme en el trabajo. Y si en mi mente retorcida tuviera que pensar en alguien más ese sería en mi hijo. Nada de parejas. ¡Y menos la maldita Fleur Delacour, el narcisismo personificado!

No entro en discusión por haberme impedido salvar a mi amigo. ¿De qué me iba a servir? Estaba claro que no me iban a permitir hacer eso. Fue un suceso muy intrínseco de nuestro presente. Termino mi jornada pensando en el pobre Neville. Me alegró verlo, aunque fuese por unos minutos.

La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro. Acabo de salir del edificio de la Comisión. Debo marchar a casa. Mañana nos tocará reunirnos con otra patrulla que debe encargarse del sé qué uso le darán, sólo que ellos deben tomar la responsabilidad del mismo.

De pronto, dejo de sentir el agua sobre mí. Miro a mi lado y allí está ella, hierática con un paraguas.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien o simplemente estás parada viendo la vida pasar? - pregunta con su habitual tono lleno de simpatía. Si no la conociera, diría que se esfuerza mucho en ser antipática.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto sin responder. Si me va a juzgar, más vale que esté preparada para que le haga lo mismo.

-Yo sí. - replica sin más- Estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No debe ser fácil.

Me sorprende su atisbo de empatía. ¿Querrá que haga horas extras? - Es difícil.

Con ese gesto que la caracteriza de ignorar la posición de las personas, dice con una voz casi gélida- Te harás a ello con el tiempo. Has superado dos de las cosas más complicadas en este trabajo en unos días, perder a un ser querido delante de ti sin poder hacer nada, aún sabiéndolo, y ver a aquellos que dejaste atrás al aceptar el trabajo. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu jefa. Sigue así y llegarás lejos en la Comisión.

Se acerca a mí cuando ve una arruga en mi abrigo. Con su mano libre adecenta mi abrigo, como si así me diera más apoyo en lo que hago.

Yo la miro de cerca, esta distancia tan pequeña que nos separa y le digo-No sé si quiero llegar tan lejos.

Ella se ríe, no me cree - Eso lo dices porque todavía no conoces todas las posibilidades que la Comisión puede ofrecerte.

¿Qué posibilidades? ¿Viajar en el tiempo? Ya lo estoy haciendo. No digo nada, no estoy segura de que se refiera a eso y no parece querer compartir más de esa información. Su rostro está pegando con el mío y huele mi perfume que parece proporcionarle una fuente de alimentación. Yo también huelo el suyo desde esta proximidad. Es esencia de rosas. No cualquier rosas, por el olor que me embriaga diría que son las más exquisitas rosas de todo Francia.

-No me has dicho a quién estás esperando- cambio de tema cuando recobro algo de compostura.

Ella se aleja incómoda- Espero a Viktor, vamos a tomar unas copas.

No, no van a tomar unas copas. ¿Se cree que soy estúpida? - Vas a buscar una chica con la que pasar la noche. - Digo ni corta ni perezosa.

Ella se revuelve en sí misma- ¿Acaso te incomoda?

Risiblemente, sí. Me incomoda ser una de las tantas muchachas a la que esta tipeja tenga que estar molestando. Nadie se podría sentir halagada porque una princesita de vestidos caros y rostro de modelo te lanzase fichas continuamente.- No. Eres adulta, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Me marcho de allí dejando que la lluvia vuelva a cubrir mi cuerpo. Sí, puede hacer lo que quiera. Ninguna mujer decente se metería con ella.

Oigo su grito al verme ir- ¡No iría fuera a buscar diversión, si me la dieran en el edificio!

No respondo, sólo tomo la primera calle a la derecha que veo. Ella es adulta, puede tener sus encuentros sexuales. Todos tienen sus necesidad y todos acaban saciándolas. Pero, ¿qué hay de lo que yo necesito?¿Por qué siento que soy la única que debe conformarse con la vida que le ha tocado? Los señores Weasley siempre quisieron una familia grande, ahora tienen muchos nietos. Ron siempre deseó reconocimiento, y ahora es venerado por toda la comunidad mágica por haber ayudado al héroe del Reino Unido. Harry sólo quería tener una familia, ya la tiene, con MI HIJO. Ginny necesitaba a alguien que cuidase a sus hijos, concedido. Fleur quiere desfogar su apetito sexual, lo hace. Y aquí estoy yo, sola, llorando a mis padres, a los amigos que perdí, añorando a la familia que tuve una vez.¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo necesito?!

Regreso a casa, pero no a la que me dio la Comisión, ni la que compartí con Ginevra. Estoy de visita en la casa en la que pasé mi infancia. Aquí me siento acompañada, y sola a la vez. Siento la presencia de mis padres, pero eso sólo acrecienta cuánto los extraño, pues sin ellos esta casa no es más que un lugar frío. Mi madre siempre decía que sin la familia el individuo está perdido, necesita de ellos para reafirmar su posición en la Tierra y,por eso, a ellos les debe lealtad. Tenía razón. No se borra de mi mente el día en el que murieron. Pude haberlos salvado de no haber sido por un pequeño y sucio obstáculo. Quizá debería usar esta segunda oportunidad que me ha sido concedida para eliminar ese pequeño y sucio obstáculo del mundo. ¿Quién me podría culpar? No soy nadie, no existo. He muerto para todos. Seguro que habría quien me lo agradeciera.

 **N/A: Sé que fue un capítulo extraño. Sentía la necesidad de que en Hermione se produjera un cambio antes de poder acercarse a los demás y creo que está bien. Pasar mucho tiempo con sus compañeros debe influir en algo. Espero vuestros comentarios para ver si voy bien.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione en la cima

**Eledina: Sí, necesita superarse a sí misma. Para eso en este capítulo tendrá un bajón para poder saltar con más fuerzas.**

 **Es un poco raro este capítulo, pero después llegará la parte más interesante. Y los personajes irán avanzando.**

 **SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Vuelvo a despertarme debido a mis pesadillas. Esta vez, se trataba de Bellatrix. Soñaba con lo que ella me mostró que hizo a mis padres. Creo que necesito ayuda. Por lo menos, para que las pesadillas se vayan.

Tengo miedo de volver a la cama y soñar con ello de nuevo. Haría cualquier cosa para no sufrir esa pesadilla esta noche otra vez. Puede parecer bestia, pero deseo que el ligue que Fleur fue a buscar a ese bar fuese de las chillonas. Así no volveré a dormir. Aunque tampoco me siento cómoda con saber que está con alguien de ese modo. Sus labios en un cuerpo femenino bien formado. La compañía de alguien con tus mismos gustos y anhelos.

Agarro una chaqueta del pijama y bajo a llamar a su puerta. ¿El motivo? No lo sé. Sólo de imaginarme que está con alguien, me entran ganas de llamar a su puerta. No sé si tiene algún maldito sentido. Últimamente me guio por el instinto y me cuestiono poco. ¿Para qué preguntarme nada si llevo años que no sé qué responderme a mí misma?

Aporreo la puerta con inquietud. Oigo voces femeninas tras ella. Ya, lo que suponía. Tiene a alguien dentro. Me importa un bledo. -¡Oye, que sé que estás dentro! - digo al más estilo Viktor.

Inmediatamente sale Fleur con una mirada de desconcierto. - ¿Qué haces llamando a mi puerta a estas horas? ¡Estoy ocupada!

Por dentro oigo mi propia respuesta "Sé con qué estás ocupada", pero digo- Es que no quiero estar sola ahora.

Se resigna y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta dice- Entiendo. Dame un minuto.

En menos de treinta segundos sale una tipa medio desnuda del apartamento. Ahora sí que grita. Está poniendo verde a Fleur. O sea, yo pido un rato y Fleur se deshace de la chica. ¡Uy, qué sencillo! Quizá debería pedirlo más a menudo.

-Pasa- dice con un gesto algo molesto.

No diré que no la entiendo, porque soy consciente de que lo que estoy haciendo es una putada en toda regla. Podría haber acudido a Viktor, que seguramente esté solo en su casa, pero quería estar donde estoy,aquí.

\- Puedes sentarte donde quieras, voy a preparar un poco de té. ¿Cuál te gusta?

Yo me siento en el sofá de lo que parece el salón, aunque lo hago con desconfianza. Algo está mal con ella. Está siendo amable y no me ha propuesto nada sexual. Y eso que debe estar con ganas tras haberla interrumpido. -Cualquier té está bien conmigo.

Al rato viene con una bandeja entre las manos y dos tazas con sus respectivos platos pequeños y cucharillas. Y con azúcar, por supuesto.

-No me he complicado. Te he puesto té inglés.

Iba a decir "típico de ti, como soy inglesa me das té inglés", pero me refrené porque esta noche no puedo recriminarle nada.

-Siento la interrupción- digo con toda la falsedad del mundo. No la siento en absoluto- Pero no podía dormir.

Ella me mira con cara de comprensión. - Son las pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Asiento sorprendida porque lo supiera. ¿Sabía de mis pesadillas? Posiblemente me lo dijera y no lo recuerde. O incluso tal vez se lo dijera yo.

-Fue de las primeras cosas que descubrí sobre ti antes de reclutarte- dice como si leyera mi pensamiento. Al final va a ser verdad que soy muy predecible. -¿Por qué acudes a mí y no a Viktor?

Encojo los hombros como respuesta y parece que eso le agrada, porque su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Bueno, no importa- dice con su boca. Ahora sus ojos brillan y sus labios mantienen esa sonrisa que menciono. ¿No importa porque eres feliz? - Has hecho bien en acudir a mí.

-¿Ah, si?- arqueo una ceja. Yo no estoy tan segura. En fin, quise estar aquí, pero en cuanto a pedir apoyo moral reconozco que una engreída narcisista a lo mejor no es lo más apropiado.

-Sí, no soy tan malvada como piensas.- contesta dando un sorbo a su taza- De hecho, prueba a llamar a Viktor, estará dormido a estas hora. Se levantará como un energúmeno y te echará a patadas. Yo, sin embargo, te abro la puerta, te invito a una taza de té y converso contigo, porque entiendo tu situación.

Dudo enormemente que entienda mi situación. De nuevo parece que me lee la mente.

-No he vivido tu situación. Ahora, puedo entenderla. Es muy complicada y creo que necesitas compañía.

Esta vez cedo yo, porque tiene razón. No puede ser tan malvada si a estas horas de la noche me abre la puerta y se muestra dispuesta a ayudarme. - Quiero librarme de esas pesadillas.

-No va a ser fácil que eso pase. No te voy a engañar, te costará mucho tiempo que desaparezcan.

\- ¡¿Eres psicóloga?!- lo digo un poco a modo insulto. ¿Quién se cree para decirme que tardarán en desaparecer aún si busco ayuda?

-No, soy psiquiamaga.

Vale, ahí me ha sorprendido. No me esperaba que fuera psiquiatra especializada en magos. - ¿En serio?

-Sí.

\- Pero si tú tienes...problemas- iba a decir un narcisismo que no puedes contigo, pero me lo callo por educación. Como dije antes, no puedo decir cosas de ese estilo hoy. Me está ayudando y no quiero ser una desagradecida.

-Todos tenemos problemas.

También lleva razón ahí.

Psiquiamaga, entonces esta mujer es más inteligente de lo que parece. Ahora entiendo que sepa lo que pienso sin leerme la mente. Es una carrera muy complicada. De las más complicadas en el mundo mágico. Mucho más que en el mundo muggle. ¿Quién iba a decirlo que tras una personalidad como ella, se escondía toda una mujer estudiosa? ¡Qué mal suena eso! Al final va a resultar que soy más prejuiciosa de lo que pienso.

-Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte un esquema. ¿Qué es lo que te llevo hasta el punto en el que estás en tu vida? Pero empezando al revés. De lo más cercano a lo más lejano.

Pensando un momento digo- ¿Estás intentando motivarme para que resuelva el caso de Neville?

Sonríe ante lo evidente- Sí, pero te juro que no te hablo como jefa. Es mi consejo más sincero.

Por primera vez, haré el esfuerzo. Tiene razón. Debo superar ciertas cosas y el caso Neville es el primer paso para ello. Es lo que me llevó a la cornisa aquella vez. Más tarde, hablando con ella, me doy cuenta de que es más dulce de lo que su fachada muestra. Se preocupa realmente por mi estado. Nadie correría a una mujer de su casa por una persona cuyos sentimientos te dan igual. Fue un gesto muy lindo. Siento no poder corresponder a su gesto. Me refiero, a que el esfuerzo que prometí hacer anoche, por la mañana como que se me olvidó. ¿Por qué? Pues sencillamente porque Draco Malfoy formaba parte de la cuadrilla que encontró el giratiempos, con quienes tenemos que hablar para la investigación de cómo la asesina de Neville viaja en el tiempo. Ese tipo, ex compañero y enemigo que de algún modo previó que nos enteraríamos de lo de mis padres e intentaríamos ayudarlos. Él y compañeros suyos de los mortífagos planificaron a muy pocos metros de mi casa tendernos una emboscada a Harry, Ron y a mí. Sabían que al ser un hogar muggle no tenía red Flu y que no entraríamos directamente, que buscaríamos sorprenderlos desde fuera. Draco, a pesar de todo, no era tan estúpido como parecía. Y lo peor, nos conocía desde hacía muchos años. Recuerdo que ese día nos lanzaron todo tipo de hechizos. Nos dejaron moribundos. Apuesto que se pensaron que estábamos muertos. Sólo cuando Ron recuperó el conocimiento nos apareció en otro lugar muy lejano, antes de que ellos pudieran avisar al señor Tenebroso.

Al verlo de nuevo en el despacho, quise devolverle el favor, y desde hace un minuto lo he estado golpeando. Fleur y Viktor interceden y me sacan del despacho asiéndome por cintura y hombros.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿No sabes que es un mortífago?! ¡Si no fuera por él mis padres seguirían vivos!

Fleur y Viktor se cruzan de brazos de forma significativa. Es ella quien habla. Siempre es ella la primera en hablar- ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? Hemos leído el caso. ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Entrar con tus dos amigos y los tres solitos intentar rescatar a tus padres de una treintena de mortífagos?

Bueno dicho así, sonaba estúpido. -¡Da igual si hubiera tenido éxito o no, el caso es que es uno de ellos!

No me creen. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su bufido. - Si él no hubiera planificado dicha emboscada, tú hubieras entrado junto con el niño que vivió y el pelirrojo. Le hubierais entregado la guerra a Voldemort en bandeja de plata.

Miro al despacho y aún me cuesta creer lo que me dice mi jefa. He pasado años odiando a ese hombre. ¡Que no, que no, que no puede tener razón!

-Mira anoche me dijiste que querías cambiar y yo como una tonta me lo creí – Su tono se torna serio y tajante- Fue él quien encontró el frasco en la casa de Neville, el que supo la anomalía y el que trajo el giratiempos para que pudiéramos verlo con nuestros propios ojos. Ahora necesitamos trabajar con ellos para averiguar cómo esa asesina está viajando a través del tiempo y cómo pararla. Así que o te guardas tu furia o te quedas fuera del caso.

¡A la mierda! Me fui pateando la primera mesa que me encontré por el camino. Oí una protesta del tipo que estaba ahí, pero cuando envío todo a la mierda lo envío de verdad. ¡Encima Fleur se pone del lado del hurón! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, está fingiendo! ¡Tiene que estar fingiendo y pienso probárselo a todos!

Lo espero a la salida del trabajo y me acerco a él. -¡Malfoy!- grito abruptamente.

Él toma enseguida su varita en mano. Gesto típico de los mortífagos. - ¡Te lo advierto Granger, si te acercas más de lo debido voy a hechizarte!

\- ¡¿Cómo sabías que iríamos a rescatar a mis padres?!

-Porque es lo que erais. Hubierais dado la vida por cualquiera. Nunca temisteis a la muerte- responde poniendo más distancia entre nosotros.

Yo la sigo acortando. - ¿Y sabías dónde me aparecería? ¿Por qué nunca avisaste a tu jefe?

-¿Crees que me hubiera gustado un mundo con Voldemort?

Hago uso de la poco ironía que me queda- ¿Un mundo sin sangresucias? No, no es tu estilo.

Él se defiende como si hubiera dicho algo que le produjera asco- Voldemort era un loco secundado por otros locos. No se trata de sangresucias o no. El país que él hubiera creado, hubiera sido una dictadura donde gobernarían los dementes y sádicos. Poco hubieran tardado en empezar a buscar excusas para matar también a sangrepuras.

Eso de salvarse el trasero suena muy a él. Empiezo a dudar. - Aún queda el asunto de mis padres. ¿Cómo supiste dónde me aparecería y por qué lo evitaste?

Él se ríe como si hubiera dicho algo obvio- Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera sabido que no os hubierais aparecido directamente en tu casa. Necesitabais planificar el ataque, ver dónde estaba la gente para poder salvar a tus padres. Mandé vigilar los alrededores y os encontré. Se lo dije a mis amigos más cercanos y no a Voldemort por la misma razón que reconocí quién eras en la mansión Malfoy cuando mi tía te hizo su prisionera y no dije nada. Tú eras el cerebro del trío, sin ti y sin Potter, toda esperanza estaba perdida.

-¡Oh, pobre hurón! Seguro que hubiera sido tan duro para ti- digo pensando en todas las ventajas que no tuvimos ni Harry, ni Ron, ni yo.

Mis ataques no hacían que se amedrentara. Muy al contrario, se esforzaba más por ser entendido - ¡¿Acaso crees que erais los únicos que lo pasaron mal durante la guerra?! ¡Mi madre y yo lo pasamos muy mal también!

Algo leí en los periódicos. Nunca me lo creí. Sin embargo, ahora escuchado por su propia boca, me hace dudar. ¡Mierda! ¡Me confunde! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Ya no sé qué pensar! Así que me voy y lo dejo ahí pasmado como un idiota. Necesito digerir la posibilidad de ser yo la que entendió mal la guerra. Me aparezco en un bar cerca del callejón Diagon, llamado Prongs. No sé qué tipo de bar es exactamente, pero parece estar tan lleno de gente que paso desapercibida.

-¡Una cerveza, por favor!-Pido al sentarme en el taburete de la barra. No puedo creer lo de Malfoy. ¿De verdad tengo que estarle agradecida a ese cabrón? ¿Seré yo el problema? ¿Tengo que ver las cosas con perspectiva? Tras la tercera cerveza, llegan los gintonics. Una mujer se sienta a mi lado. Desde el rabillo del ojo veo que me observa. Posiblemente esté pensando todo lo que estoy bebiendo estando sola. Yo sigo pensando en Malfoy. Su última frase sigue haciendo eco en mi mente "¡¿Acaso crees que erais los únicos que lo pasaron mal durante la guerra?!"

"Bueno nunca se podrá comparar a tener que vivir lejos de su hijo"- digo por dentro. Sé que es una mala excusa para justificar mi comportamiento, pero necesito esta estúpida competición para no sentirme como una mierda por el modo en el que lo golpeé.

¡Joder! La tipa esta me sigue observando. La miro a ver cuál es su problema.

\- Hola, me llamo Cyria Karstoff. ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me dice cómo se llama? Encima, es una sangrepura, porque ningún muggle se pondría ese nombre. ¿Me habrá reconocido? En fin, soy muy odiada entre los sangrepuras. Muchos me siguieron buscando tras la guerra.

\- Yo me llamo Olympe Maxime- El primer nombre que me vino a la mente. Lo peor de Fleur es que cuando se inventa una mentira se queda la mentira en la cabeza.

-¿Eres francesa? No tienes acento francés- dice la mujer muy extrañada por mi nivel de inglés, supongo.

-No, yo no soy francesa...Lo era mi padre- La mierda de nombre lo pegadizo que es. Podría haber dicho un nombre normal como Laura, Melissa, Jessica. Pues no, voy yo y digo Olympe Maxime. ¡Soy idiota! Esto tienen que ser los gintonics, no puedo ser tan imbécil.

La mujer, que la miro bien por primera vez en lo que va de noche, se levanta y se arrejunta más. Es pelirroja, ojos azules, blanca, tiene pecas. Y reconozco que su voz resulta muy agradable. Por no hablar de que tiene todo muy bien puesto en su sitio.- Aunque tienes algo muy típico de las francesas. Eres muy bella.

-Ah, gracias- Es raro que una desconocida me diga esas cosas. O sea, bonito, pero raro. No me pasa mucho.

Se acerca un poco más incluso y me pregunta- ¿Entiendes?

-Eh, ¿francés? No, no entiendo francés, lo siento. No me lo enseñó mi padre.

Se ríe como si no hubiera mañana- ¡No, que si entiendes!

Me quedo callada. Vuelvo la vista a mi copa de gintonic a ver si está hablando con ella, porque yo no entiendo nada.

-¡Estoy flirteando contigo!- se explica la mujer en un acto desesperado de atención.

¡Joder, eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ¿Qué hago? ¡Socorro! ¡Estoy muy fuera de la película!

-Ah, perdona. No estoy acostumbrada a que flirteen conmigo. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- Socializar es un paso para no estar sola. Tengo que ponerme bien.

Vuelve a sonreír. Ladea ligeramente su cabeza y veo que me hace un escaneo de arriba a bajo. - Normalmente diría que no tras esto, pero sí, podemos empezar de nuevo. Haré una excepción por ti. Me resultas agradable.

Vuelvo a beber de mi copa, porque no tengo ni idea de qué se hace ahora. ¿Le invito a una copa? ¿Me invita ella a mí? ¿Flirteamos un rato y cada mochuelo a su olivo o nos vamos juntas a casa? ¿Pero yo quiero llevármela a casa? Es guapa, pero no la conozco de nada. No sé, a lo mejor es una tipa desagradable. ¡Joder, qué estrés!

Bebo más que así veo las cosas con más claridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hago la pregunta, pero que pregunta más tonta hago. Es un bar, ¿qué va a hacer?

Ella señala a un grupo de chicas que están bailando detrás de ella- Estoy aquí con unas amigas. ¿Y tú?

Yo miro detrás de mí y no tengo ningún grupo que me acompañe -Yo estoy aquí sin amigas.

Lo digo y se ríe. Piensa que es una broma. Si supiera que no tengo amistades de verdad, a lo mejor lloraba. La acompaño a reír, tampoco hace falta que le destroce la noche. Bebo de nuevo. Termino la copa y pido otra. No espero a que ella me invite, no vaya a ser que se lo tome como una promesa de algo más.

Ya le estoy dando sorbos a la nueva copa cuando ella me pregunta- ¿Y vienes mucho por aquí?

-Bueno. A veces. ¿Y tú?- Es la primera vez que vengo y estoy más pendiente de la copa que de lo que me dice. De hecho, no hablamos tanto. Creo que se me está dando fatal. Entre lo borracha que estoy y la falta de flirteo que tengo, debo ser patética. Pobre muchacha. - Voy un momento al baño que he bebido mucho. ¿Seguirás aquí?

-Sí. Te dije que te daría una oportunidad, pero no tardes más de cinco minutos o me iré a otro lado del bar.- Esa respuesta era de esperar. Bastante está aguantando la mujer.

Casi me caigo del taburete al bajar. Llego al baño de milagro, porque por el camino qué golpes. ¡Qué malo es beber tanto! Juro que no volveré a beber...a no ser que sea fin de semana. Al salir del baño, me acicalo un poco en el espejo. Lo justo para no parecer que voy a ponerme a llorar. Tengo una cara de aburrida o triste o algo así. Hay que cambiar el chip. Estoy borracha y una mujer guapa me dice cosas bonitas. No que vaya a pasar nada, pero me está gustando ver que la mujer lo intenta y que puedo no estar sola . Al salir vuelvo a tropezar con otra persona.

-¡Uy, lo siento!- digo intentando disculparme con el hombre.

Este me mira detenidamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿Hermione?

Él está flipando, en puro estado de shock, pero yo más. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¡Joder, si es Ron!

-Ah no, lo siento monsieur, pego me confunde con otga pegsona.- digo con mi nuevo intento de tener acento francé esto, salgo corriendo hacia la barra. Por el camino tropiezo el mismo número exacto de veces antes de llegar a la barra que cuando fui al baño. Hasta bebida soy rara. Rezo porque Ron esté tan borracho como yo y tropiece con toda esa gente. ¡No me reconoce Luna, ni Harry, ni Ginny y me reconoce él! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Al llegar a la barra me disculpo con Cyria, y antes de poder explicarle que me tengo que ir, ella me dice- Mira, vayamos al grano. Se te da fatal flirtear. ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa a tener sexo durante toda la noche?

¡Uf, qué directa! Me recuerda a cierta persona a la que hoy defraudé. Voy a decir que no, pero luego me doy cuenta que no puedo aparecerme sola con la borrachera que tengo. Miro hacia atrás y cada vez veo a Ron más cerca- Vale, pero ya .O sea ya.

-Bueno, espera que pague.

En un movimiento rápido saco yo el monedero y pago con el primer billete que encuentro.

-Esto es demasiado- dice el camarero.

-Bueno me cobras lo suyo, lo mío, e invitas a todo el bar a una ronda de chupitos. -tiro de Cyria para que me saque de allí.

-¡Her…!- oigo gritar a lo lejos antes de desaparecer en brazos de Cyria, quien era ajena a todo esto.

¿Por qué hay tan pocos magos en Inglaterra? Con la de muggles que somos en el país y los pocos magos que hay. Siempre que se quiere salir por el callejón Diagon, te encuentras con la misma gente. Y si voy por mi nuevo barrio, me encuentro a los del trabajo. ¡Qué mala suerte!

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta Cyria.

Miro alrededor. Estamos en una casa que supongo que es suya. -Sí, es muy linda.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, la tengo detrás de mi espalda. Me toma de los hombros y me da la vuelta. Estampa sus labios contra los míos sin ningún tipo de pudor. La cabeza me da un poco de vueltas, pero algo de esto no me está gustando.

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar algo antes?- digo entre beso y beso que me da. Ella se resigna y saca dos pequeños frascos de su bolso.

-Toma.- Ella bebe su frasco de un sólo trago.

Yo hago lo mismo pensando que se trata de un chupito. Sin embargo, es otra cosa. La bebida una vez dentro empieza a hacer que mi cuerpo arda. Todos mis pesares desaparecen. Y lo que me rodea se mueve con rapidez. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que mis latidos están bombeando con fuerza y que mi cuerpo toma las riendas. Me encuentro frente a la muchacha y esta vez soy yo quien la besa a ella. Todo se vuelve confuso. Ropas por el aire, besos, y sin más, todo negro.

Me despierto desnuda en su cama. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de aquel frasco. Tampoco recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió antes del frasco, pero eso se debe a mi estupidez de emborracharme. No es que necesite recordar mucho. Yo desnuda, ella desnuda. Creo que los científicos muggles pueden hacer teorías con menos pruebas.

El caso es que tengo una extraña sensación de haber visto a otra persona ayer y no recuerdo a quién. Dejo eso de lado pensando que se trata de la bebida que me mete recuerdos falsos y me centro en cómo salir de aquí. Veo el reloj y es de madrugada. Iría a denunciar a esta mujer por lo que me ha dado, pero en cuanto al sueño se refiere, es la vez que mejor he dormido en años. La dejo una nota por cortesía y me voy a mi casa. Voy andando por las calles, porque aparecerse en el estado en el que sigo es muy peligroso. Las calles por las noches también lo son, aunque no me parece la amenaza como tal, pues durante la guerra aprendí a defenderme bastante bien.

Después de horas de andar, subo las escaleras hacia mi piso. Antes de llegar a mi planta, Fleur abre la puerta de su apartamento y corre hacia mí.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien!

Sé porqué lo dice. No acostumbro a salir de mi casa y se habrá dado cuenta de que no la pisé en todo el día. Supongo que se habrá asustado de no verme desde lo que sucedió en el trabajo. Pronto su actitud cambia. Empieza a olerme.

-¿Por qué hueles así?- Pero no me deja responder. Sin más me empuja y me insulta- ¡Eres una imbécil!

Me quedo con cara de tonta. Pues sí que estamos bien. No le he dicho nada y me he ganado un insulto.

Al día siguiente, ya estoy preparada para continuar con el caso. Debemos acudir al hospital donde estuvo ingresada la abuela de Neville. Allí nos hablan de una sobrina lejana que la estuvo visitando constantemente. Nos enseñaron los documentos de visita, ya que esa persona no era personal del hospital, por mucho que hiciera creer al pobre de Neville que sí.

-Delphi- lee Fleur.

-¿Será su nombre de verdad? - pregunto dudando de que usara el auténtico nombre.

-Sí- contesta Viktor- Si te fijas, el hospital le pidió la firma mágica. La firma mágica es un sello de identidad que no se puede falsificar. Puedes abreviar, no poner tu apellido, pero el nombre tiene que ser verídico.

Fleur no me habla y eso me irrita mucho. No entiendo por qué se enfada conmigo. No he hecho nada malo, o tal vez sí, pero soy soltera y no debo explicaciones a nadie. Bueno, por el frasco a lo mejor a las autoridades. El estado en el que me puso tiene que ser ilegal.

-Vale, ¡¿pero de qué nos sirve su nombre?!- digo exaltada- ¡Habrá cientos de Delhpis en el Reino Unido!

Sólo ante eso salta Fleur- Lo dudo. Cientos de Delphis... como es tan bonito y habitual…

\- ¡No nos sirve su nombre de nada si no sabemos cómo encontrarla! - replico nivelando mi enfado.

-¡Basta!- grita Viktor- ¡Las dos! Saber su nombre nos sirve para preguntar por ahí. Ya es algo más que lo que teníamos.

-Ya, pero la pregunta para encontrarla no es su nombre. La pregunta es ¿por qué mató a Neville?

Por un momento, me da la sensación de que podríamos sacar a Luna de la prisión, pero por lo visto lo único demostrable contra Delphi es que fingió ser personal del hospital. No es suficiente para probar que cometió el asesinato. Nuestro testimonio vale mierda porque estamos muertos para la sociedad. Necesitamos hechos.

Fleur vuelve a tomar esa pose tan distante que suele tener ella. Esa en la que un muro de hielo da más calor que estar a su lado. -Por eso vamos a acudir a la siguiente pista para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué siguiente pista?- pregunto con extrañeza. Nadie me ha hablado de ningún otro indicio.

Toma unos informes que por su olor diría que son recién sacados de la impresora. - ¿Sabías que el profesor Horace Slughorn fue detenido en los 80 por preparar dicha poción? - Al ver mi cara de asombro prosigue- Ya que la poción tiene caducidad en 1975, pasemos por el año 1974, a ver cómo están las cosas con respecto a la poción.

-Seguro que conoce al resto de gente que la prepara. - dice Viktor- Cuando estás metido en un campo tan especializado como pociones, todos los especialistas se conocen entre ellos.

¿Horace Slughorn? ¿Tanto sacrificó ese hombre por el mero hecho de ser un erudito? ¡¿Qué tonterías digo?! ¡Claro que lo haría! ¡Si sabía hacer horrocruxes, no iba a saber hacer pociones mortíferas! Lo bueno de esto, es que usaremos un túnel para quedarnos un tiempo por allí y poder averiguar todo cuanto fuera necesario.

De camino al ministerio, sigo viendo a Fleur enfadada conmigo y no lo entiendo. Intento entablar conversación con ella y me responde con monosílabos, y eso cuando responde. -Oye, no sé qué te he hecho, pero lo siento.

Me mira por encima del hombro, como si fuese un ser que no merece su atención.

\- Si es por lo de Malfoy, lo siento. Me cuesta verlo con perspectiva. Es difícil ser tan abierta de mente cuando pasas por lo que pasé. Por lo que aún sigo pasando.

Echa aire por la boca de forma desenfadada. Sonríe con una sonrisa que es de todo menos de alegría. Es una risa enrabietada- ¿Crees que es por eso? Déjalo. De todos modos, si es así como te sientes sobre Malfoy, quizá deberías plantearte si venirte a la misión, porque él vendrá, al igual que su patrulla. Vamos a necesitar de su ayuda. Gente que sepa desenvolverse con la alta aristocracia británica.

No entiendo para qué necesita a esa gente, tampoco la voy a cuestionar porque no me lo va a decir. No la tengo muy contenta conmigo. La pregunta que me interesa ahora es ¿podré aguantar a Malfoy? No prometo nada. Aunque sí podría ser útil una mano Slytherin para hablar con Slughorn. Después, ya podré matarlo a golpes. -Prometo, que no lo golpearé DURANTE la misión. Seré buena.

Al día siguiente, conozco a toda la patrulla. Poliakov, un búlgaro de lo más curioso. Un tanto desidioso, con rastas y muy sonriente. Parecía tener una filosofía de vida muy abierta. Luego está Isabella Perenni, una bruja italiana con un estilo de ropa totalmente opuesto a su compañero. Va de marca, se ve su pulcritud a distancia y cada tres minutos se está adecentando el vestido. Sonreír no sonríe mucho, pero no para de hablar con Viktor. No sé si hablan en español o en italiano. Algún día nos enteraremos el resto de los mortales de qué hablan y en qué idioma.

Antes de ir a los túneles me dan unos trajes de estudiantes que me son muy familiares. Miro escéptica al resto - ¿Y esto para qué?

-¿Ah, no te lo he dicho? Vamos a Hogwarts- comunica Fleur antes de entrar a cambiarse.

-¿Cómo que vamos a Hogwarts?- Estoy nerviosa. Mi no gustar tal idea. Allí están los padres de Harry, Sirius, Lupin, los Weasley, toda la familia de Draco, en especial Bellatrix... - ¿Por qué? Yo no lo veo necesario.

Malfoy me observa con desprecio, como si lo decepcionara- Slughorn era profesor de Hogwarts en esa época. Me sorprende que con lo comelibros que eras, no supieras eso.

¡Mierda! Sí, sí que lo sabía. Se me había olvidado por completo. Mira, lo haré por Neville. Rezo a la suerte, al universo, a Merlín, a quien sea para que salga bien la misión y no terminemos metiendo la pata. Al contrario que en mi caso, la mayoría de ellos no llevan trajes de estudiante. Sólo Fleur, Draco y yo. Gartzía va de deportista, Isabella viste de forma muy diferente a como estaba antes, con ropas simplonas y de tonos apagados. En el mundo muggle me haría pensar que es una monja. Poliakov, por su parte, se distingue por su traje campechano. Le queda bien.

Entramos por el túnel. Sufrimos como siempre, pero cada vez menos. Nos encontramos en una cabaña, cercana al bosque, donde nos recibe un hombre que no conozco.

-Me alegra vuestra llegada. Por favor, tomen asiento- dice muy cordial. Nos sentamos mientras nos ofrece unas bebidas. Poliakov, Viktor y yo pedimos cerveza de forma inmediata. Mientras Isabelle y Fleur le preguntan si tiene un poco de vino. Draco, por llevar la contraria, pide té. ¡Maldito hurón! ¡Es imposible llevarse bien con él! ¡Ir de sano, mientas los demás bebemos! ¡Es que es odioso!

Nos comenta que se llama Ogg y en Hogwarts pretende ser el guardabosques, aunque sigue a escondidas trabajando para la Comisión. Debido a que le avisamos tarde de nuestra llegada, sólo pudo encontrarnos tres puestos de trabajo. Los demás, teníamos que pasarnos por una familia de magos que se habían mudado a Reino Unido. Sí, Fleur, Draco y yo fingiríamos ser hermanos. A ellos dos los metió como mellizos de último año y a mí como la hermana pequeña de sexto año.

-Espero que no te importe, eres la más bajita y con tu carita dulce puedes pasar por una jovencita- dice Ogg.

Me está llamando enana, pero intentaré no ofenderme- No, tranquilo. Tengo bien aceptada mi estatura. ¿Y ellos dos parecen estudiantes?

Ogg, que es un grande de la vida, tiene para todos- Ellos están más desarrollados, aunque su color platino de pelo les da un aire de niños que podría ser. Hay chicos de último año que parecen mayores que muchos Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

En cuanto al resto, a Isabella la consiguió meter como bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, ya que ese año carecían de solicitudes para ese puesto, y la antigua lo abandonó el año anterior debido a su anciana edad. Dumbledore aceptó como favor personal esa repentina petición, ya que le dijo que era su prima italiana. A Viktor lo metió de una forma parecida, dijo que era hermano de Isabella y tenía grandes dotes para el Quidditch. Dumbledore tuvo más dudas con él, pero debía muchos favores a Ogg, así que finalmente dejó que entrara como asistente a profesor de vuelo.

-Pero Isabella y yo somos de diferentes países.

Ogg con toda la amabilidad que en este momento es capaz de tener para dar su opinión dice- Bueno, si igualáis un poco el acento, aquí nadie se da cuenta.- luego mira a Poliakov- Tú puedes ser el asistente al guardabosques. Dumbledore nunca se da cuenta si tengo asistentes o no. No pasa por aquí nunca. Así que en esta zona puedo hacer y deshacer a mi antojo. De hecho, tengo otro asistente que es un semigigante al que expulsaron del colegio y nadie ha venido a pedirme explicaciones por contratarle de asistente. Incluso ha levantado otra cabaña cercana al bosque. Y en teoría, el Ministerio de Magia le tiene prohibido acercarse a menos de cincuenta metros de los niños.

Pues sí que se controla poco al guardabosques. Aunque ha decir verdad, tampoco en mi época Dumbledore controla mucho esa zona. Pero veo un fallo en el plan - Draco es sangrepura y toda su familia está aquí. ¿No puedes ponerle a él de asistente y Poliakov de estudiante?- Sí, lo utilizo de excusa para librarme del idiota este.

-Eso no es un problema, Granger- contesta el rubiales- Sé cómo hacer para que no me reconozcan.

Esa misma noche, en el Gran Comedor, se escucha al sombrero seleccionador gritar sobre la cabeza de Malfoy.

-¡Eres valiente y luchas por los demás! ¡Gryffindor!

Un Malfoy en Gryffindor. ¡Madre mía, el mundo se ha vuelto loco! Aunque es un plan perfecto. Muy inteligente por su parte. Por mucho que se parezca físicamente, nadie lo relacionaría con los Malfoy. ¿Un Malfoy en mi Gryffindor? Imposible. De todos modos, lo más sorprendente es sin lugar a duda que el sombrero seleccionador no lo delatara diciendo su nombre. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

Me acerco a su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor para que me diga el truco de hacer callar al sombrero.

\- Sube y antes de que diga tu nombre, dile con imágenes mentales que lo quemarás si te delata. Después de eso, todo irá bien.

Le hago caso, porque no sé qué otra cosa hacer. El sombrero ante eso parece responder bien. No dice mi nombre. Digo parece, pues lo que dice es mucho peor.

-Eres una muchacha muy inteligente. Te encanta el conocimiento y eres muy capaz de usarlo a tu favor si las circunstancias lo piden. ¡Slytherin!

¿Cómo qué Slytherin, cabrón? Como descubran que soy una sangresucia me matan. Esa parte la pienso por dentro, pero acato su decisión. La escuela de magia te vincula directamente a lo que decida el sombrero. A mi alrededor puedo ver toda la tropa que formarán parte del ejército de Voldemort. Mulciber, Lucius, el padre de Crabbe, que es igualito a su hijo, Dolohov, Rookwood, Snape, Andromeda, Narcissa...¡Joder qué momentos me esperan! Y lo peor, aún me falta por localizar a la dueña de mis pesadillas, Bellatrix.

 **NA: mucha información, pero prometo que poco a poco se irá diciendo todo más lentamente y Hermione será más buenecita.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempo de merodeadores

**Eledina : Espero que disfrutes de la interacción con el alumnado. Va a ser curiosa.**

 **RunCatRun: Lo de las Casas en realidad lo veo complejo. Porque Slytherin son también inteligentes, usan su inteligencia para sus asuntos, pero Hermione también la usa para los suyos jajaja aunque el propósito suele ser más noble.**

 **Este capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis. En este capítulo, se mostrará a una Hermione más necesitada de sus compañeros y más aterrada de sus otros nuevos compañeros jajaja** **Va evolucionando poco a poco. Espero tener reviews de este capítulo. Es un poco loco y quiero ver lo que os parece.**

 **Séptimo CAPÍTULO**

Y a Fleur le toca en Hufflepuff. Casa noble y leal. ¿Y a mí en Slytherin? ¡Ese sombrero está borracho o kaput! Porque no quiero llamar la atención, que si no ya estaría pidiendo una revisión.

-Entonces, sois de Francia- dice Narcissa Malfoy, o sea Black, que está sentada a mi lado. Es increíble, ella estará más o menos en cuarto o quinto año y es igualita a dentro de dos décadas.

El apellido que eligieron para nosotros fue Maxime, por supuesto. Los nombres también cambiaron, menos el de Fleur, como nadie la conoce en Reino Unido, era estúpido cambiar tanto. Draco pasó a ser Dragon y yo Herminia. Sí, traducción del nombre al francés. Es horroroso. Hasta en eso me toca la peor parte. Herminia Maxime. ¡Que alguien me mate, por favor! Es más rápido que la tortura de tener este nombre.

-Sí, somos franceses.

-Pues hablas muy bien inglés.- ella sigue hablando. Para ser tan joven tiene muchas ganas de cháchara.

-Sí, se me da genial – respondo haciendo un gesto muy Slytherin. Un movimiento de mano que demuestra altanería. Caigo también en cuenta de que muy probablemente un día escuchen hablar a Draco- Y a mi hermano Dragon también se le da genial. Tenemos gran capacidad lingüística.

No queda contenta, todavía quiere más información. -¿Y a tu hermana Fleur se le da igual de bien?

Ahí tenemos un problema. Aunque Fleur no tenga un acento exagerado, se nota que es francesa. La única excusa que se me ocurre es - No. Ella es la tonta de la familia. ¿No ves que está en Hufflepuff? ¿Quién va a Hufflepuff? No son gente estudiosa, no son intrépidos, no tienen ingenio...Ellos sólo son "leales"

Juro que a mi los de Hufflepuff me caen bien. Preferiría mil veces estar allí que en Slytherin.

A muy pocos metros de mí escucho una risa maquiavélica que me es muy familiar.

-Es cierto. "Los leales"- dice una mujer de cabello oscuro y pelo rizado. Es tremendamente bella. Sin embargo, su voz, sus ojos y la manera de moverse tienen una peculiar oscuridad. Enseguida sé quién es. - La cualidad de lealtad puede tenerla cualquiera. Ser hábil con la mente es un don que muy pocos tienen. Y desde luego, no está en Hufflepuff dicho don. También es raro encontrarlo en un Gryffindor.- su risa maníaca continua con su discurso - ¿No te dan vergüenza tus hermanos?

Intento responder a ello lo más Slytherin posible – Son ellos los que deben sentir la vergüenza, no yo. Yo soy de Slytherin

Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Bellatrix Lestrange, que de momento llamaré Bellatrix Black. Con ella sé que debo ser prudente en mis respuestas, cordial y distante a la vez. No quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Es demasiado peligrosa. Miro mi plato y esquivo tener que interactuar más, pero no da resultado. También Bellatrix, al igual que su hermana, está en modo hablador.

-¿Y qué opinas de los sangresucia?

Improviso un - ¡Buff, me enervan!- tiro la cuchara al plato -¿Ves? Ya me has quitado el apetito con estos temas. ¡Enfrente de mí ni los menciones!¡Qué asco me dan!

Puede que sobreactue un poco, pero me viene bien para salir de esta mesa y retirarme. Tanto mortífago me pone nerviosa. Es que en cualquier momento se van a dar cuenta de que soy una sangresucia. Están preparados para detectar muggles con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, a lo mejor aún no. Es una cosa que no sé. En teoría no, ¿pero y si sí? ¿Y si para entonces ya estaban preparados? No se sabe la fecha concreta en la que fueron reclutados por Voldemort.

Según camino, me doy cuenta de que los pasillos son iguales a mi época. Por lo menos, así a primera vista. No me detengo a verlos específicamente. Voy directa a las mazmorras, a buscar mi cuarto y dormir para no ver a más gente.

-¡Hermione detente!

Genial, Fleur viene a por mí. Ella es la jefa y tengo que hacer lo que dice.

-¿Qué haces saliendo despavorida?- pregunta como si nada.

Yo que aún sigo nerviosa se lo explico vocalizando - ¡Porque estoy rodeada de mortífagos!

Me toma por los brazos. Me mira con esos ojos color mar, que me pasan la tranquilidad que en este momento me falta- Lo sé, mas debes calmarte. Ellos no saben de ti y aquí no pueden hacerte nada.

Me rio por dentro, porque se nota que esta no ha estado estudiando en Hogwarts. Que no pueden hacerme nada dice. Inocente criatura.- Los profesores de Hogwarts no son muy avispados que digamos. Aquí han muerto estudiantes y nadie se ha enterado de las causas.

-No te va a pasar nada, porque yo estoy yo para protegerte. Todos estamos aquí contigo, Hermione. No vamos a permitir que te pase nada.

Quiero creerla, pero Bellatrix está en mi misma Casa. - No sé.

-Mírame. ¿Confías en mí?

Yo la miro y veo a una mujer hermosa, inteligente, y que está como una cabra, en el sentido más noble de la palabra. Por otro lado, los locos suelen tener grandes dotes de defensa. Sí, creo que confío en ella. - Supongo que sí.

Ella sonríe y por un momento me siento derretir. -Es un paso que confíes en mí. -Luego se aleja y vuelve a su pose distante. - Te comportas como si estuvieras sola, y no lo estás. No más.

No entiendo lo último. ¿A dónde quiere llegar? No tengo tiempo de preguntar, me indica que nos pongamos de camino y me acompaña a las mazmorras. No quiere hablar. Sigue enfadada. Ha sido amable, pero creo ir conociéndola un poco. Me gustaría saber qué hice tan horrible. ¿Celos? Es Fleur Delacour, una mujer que se ama a sí misma por encima de todas las cosas. ¿Puede sentir celos? Además, para sentir celos tendría que saber que pasé la noche con la femme fatale pelirroja. ¿Lo sabrá? Espero que no. O sea por...no sé, simplemente no quiero que lo sepa.

-Tú conoces a Slughorn. ¿Cómo nos acercamos a él sin levantar sospechas?- pregunta mi jefa volviendo al terreno profesional- No quiero hacer un movimiento brusco al estilo Viktor.

Ahora que caigo vamos a necesitar bastante tiempo para poder hacer un movimiento sutil- Él aprecia los buenos estudiantes. Si fingimos admirarlo, en breve podremos preguntarle lo que queramos.

-Vale, es una estrategia válida. Nos tomará tiempo, pero ya contábamos con ello.

Intento volver a disculparme. No quiero hablar sólo de trabajo con ella. La otra noche fue muy agradable poder hablar con alguien de lo que me pasa. Sentí que una amistad entre nosotras era posible. De alguna forma existía un lazo que nos unía.

-Oye me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.- Mi segundo intento de pedir perdón por lo mismo. Nunca me había costado tanto ganármelo.

Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de las mazmorras y con altanería me cuestiona. Sé que me está cuestionando porque lo veo en su mirada- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que esté enfadada?

-Pues...- yo sigo pensando porque sigo sin saber qué hice mal para tenerla enfadada conmigo, pero sé que quiero que se le pase- yo...¿.me fui de muy malas formas del trabajo?

Resopla con indignación y se marcha. He vuelto a meter la pata. Es imposible que sepa lo de la mujer pelirroja. Imposible. Entonces, si no es lo de irme de malas formas antes de finalizar mi horario,¿qué es?

Repito, es que lo de Cyria no puede ser. Más que nada porque no puede estar enfadada conmigo por ello, ni siquiera considero que yo deba pedirle perdón en ese caso, pues no tenemos nada. Ella está soltera, yo estoy soltera, Cyria supongo que también está soltera...

Finalmente, con ese pensamiento entro a lo que supongo que será mi cuarto, el cual encuentro con bastante facilidad, tras haber tenido que preguntar a los cuadros cuál es la habitación de las chicas de sexto año, entrar en varias habitaciones, examinar cada una de las camas en cuyo cabecero está escrito el nombre,y así hasta dar con una recámara con algunas camas sin nombre. O sea, camas disponibles para nuevos estudiantes de última hora.

Antes de tumbarme en la cama, observo los nombres de las compañeras. A ver el disgusto que me llevo. Por sus caras puedo hacerme una idea aproximada de su edad, pero fíate tu de la Virgen y no corras. A ver a quién me encuentro en sexto año y en mi habitación.

Veo una Bulstrode. Que no sea tan idiota como la de mi tiempo. Por favor Merlín, si existes, no dejes que pase eso.

También tenemos una que no me suena el apellido, otra que tampoco. Mm, Greengrass… Bah, los Greengrass son inofensivos.

Una Parkinson. Esta tiene que ser tía de Pansy. Merlín, soy yo de nuevo. Si la tía es como la sobrina, mátala. No me suena su nombre, así que si muere en breve, no es una pérdida para el futuro.

Y mi última compañera con nombre Andromeda Black. ¡Bien! Andromeda es genial, aunque supongo que mi contacto con ella debe reducirse al mínimo. Es la única compañera que sí logré reconocer en la cena. Sobre todo, porque de joven se parece muchísimo a Bellatrix. Tiene más rasgos en común con su hermana que consigo misma de mayor.

En fin, me voy a la cama con la esperanza de si hay más brujas en este año que se vayan a otras habitaciones. No quiero emocionarme más al encontrarme con más viejos conocidos. Mi corazón no lo aguantaría. Con los que tengo visto son suficientes.

Despierto en otra cama muy diferente. En la del hospital. Tengo la cara de Madame Pomfrey encima.

Me levanto sobresaltada- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Perdón – dice una voz. Vuelvo mi cara y veo a Andromeda y, a su lado, Dumbledore. Me quedo embobada mirándolo tan de cerca. La noche anterior no le presté mucha atención, pues estaba en alerta con tanto mortífago alrededor. Ahora, sin embargo, me detengo a examinar cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. Quién hubiera pensado que volveríamos a vernos.

-La señorita Black te trajo aquí porque no dejabas de gritar en sueños y estabas despertando al resto de tus compañeras- no lo dice, pero conozco tan bien a Dumbledore que puedo asegurar que está intentando desvelar los secretos que encierro.

-Sí, tuve una pesadilla muy fuerte- reconozco. No les voy a tratar de tontos, si me han tenido que traer a la enfermería.

Con su mirada pide al resto que nos dejen solos. Ese es Albus Dumbledore para usted. - Sus hermanos, sin embargo, duermen plácidamente.

-Pues obvio, la pesadilla la he tenido yo, no mis hermanos. - A lo mejor hablo de una manera un tanto descarada, pero tengo que hacer mi papel de Slytherin. Es increíble poder ver a gente muerta otra vez. Y más, cuando de ellos te llevas un grato recuerdo. Luego, pienso en todo lo que nos pudo haber ayudado dándonos información para la guerra, y ya se me pasa el buen sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Lo aprecio, pero fue muy torpe al tenernos en la oscuridad y hacernos luchar a una edad tan temprana. Hay cosas que no puedo olvidar.

-Me pregunto, si una pesadilla tan fuerte tiene una historia detrás- lo dice como un comentario inocente. Se hace el poco interesado.

Intento ver con qué se lo puedo razonar. Lo de contar que vengo del futuro no es una opción- Padezco de desorden del sueño. A veces deambulo y hago magia, mientras estoy dormida, otras veces tengo pesadillas y grito.- Sí. En el mundo mágico existe un tipo de desorden que se llama así. Trata de gente que padece pesadillas muy fuertes con efectos devastadores o sufren sonambulismo, igual de terrorífico que lo otro, pues en el mundo mágico los sonámbulos son capaces de realizar hechizos al igual que cuando están despiertos.

-Pero ese desorden procede de algún lado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de mi abuela- el primer familiar que me ha salido por la boca. - Ella la única herencia que me dejó fue la herencia genética, pelo castaño y desorden del sueño. Todos los demás rubios en mi familia y duermen que da gusto verlos.

Dumbledore intenta sacarme información un par de veces más. Algo inútil. Él mismo se da cuenta y me deja ir a primera hora de la mañana a desayunar. Antes de que termine la mañana, tiendo trampas a cada una de las compañeras que reconozco de anoche para lanzarles obliviates y que no expandan lo de ayer. Cada esquina oscura es mi escondite. Las jalo desprevenidas y en diez segundos las regreso a los pasillos dóciles como perritos. Con la sensación de no haber sido despertadas a mitad de la noche.

Dejo como último plato a Andromeda. Por el cariño que le tengo, prefiero esperar ver cuál será su actuación. Entablo una conversación antes de la comida con ella.

-Esta tarde tenemos pociones con los Gryffindor. Tal vez, deberías hablar después de clase con el profesor Slughorn.- dice ella. Sé que se refiere a si él podría crear una poción que me ayudase a dormir.

No es mala excusa para empezar el acercamiento a Slughorn. Aunque paso de expandir lo de las pesadillas, ya buscaré yo una solución. -Bueno, sobre eso Andromeda. Verás, me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías mantener el secreto? No contárselo a nadie. Es más, no mencionarlo ni entre nosotras. Padezco de desorden del sueño y soy nueva, ya sabes, no me gustaría que la gente se enterara y me ridiculizara por ello.

Ella me regala un gesto cómplice que me da seguridad de su silencio- No soy de las que hablan de los demás. No puedo prometerte que el resto no lo haga, pero te aseguro que nadie se enterara por mí.

-Ya buscaré la forma de convencer a las demás- miento soberanamente. Ya les lancé a todas obliviates, que eso es mano de santo. - Porque no hubo más nuevas alumnas de última hora en nuestro cuarto, ¿no?

-No. Tuvimos suerte. Tú eres la única nueva en nuestro cuarto este año.

Entonces una cosa que ya tengo hecha. ¡A comer! Tomo tanto la delantera para pillar el primer plato de comida, que pierdo de vista a Andromeda. De camino al comedor, me interceptan mis adorados "hermanos".

-¡¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?!- pregunta Fleur con ese tono enfadado con el que se dirige a mí de vez en cuando, en especial, desde ayer.

-Por ahí, solucionando unas cosas- contesto sin querer preocuparla. No quiero meter mis historias personales en la misión. Es cosa mía y debo solucionarlo yo.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡A eso me refiero?!- grita y se va.

¡¿Pero qué coño le pasa conmigo?!

Mi estado de shock provoca que Draco hable en nombre de Fleur. Justo lo que necesitaba, que el rubiales venga a darme lecciones de moral- Estábamos preocupados por ti, Granger. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo. Ya sabes que mi Casa no es la más segura para alguien como tú.

-¿Te refieres a Gryffindor? No tuve ningún problema allí.- Sí, lo digo con motivos de enfadarlo. Sé que él, muy a su pesar, ideó todo para acabar en Gryffindor.

-¡Oye, no soy yo quien está enojado contigo, si quieres discutir, ve con tu jefa, aunque no tienes motivo para sentirte ofendida!- Tras eso, imita a la francesa y se marcha de mi lado. Me estoy empezando a preocupar de que pasen demasiado tiempo juntos.

Me siento con los Slytherin en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Busco un sitio alejado de todo conocido, pero Andromeda me encuentra y, por alguna razón, se sienta conmigo. Creo que quiere que me integre. Pobrecilla, yo no tengo ganas de integrarme.

-Mira, ahí viene mi hermana Bellatrix- dice con alegría.

-¡Qué bien!- ella no parece notar mi sarcasmo. Yo me tenso al percibir lo cerca de mí que se sienta la futura mortífaga. Fijo mi mirada en el plato.

\- ¿Sabes? Ayer me sorprendiste muy gratamente con tu actitud- dice ella- Tu odio a los sangresucias me pareció inspirador.

-Ah- yo tomo mi cuchara para comer la sopa. Puedo darme cuenta de que la misma Andromeda está incómoda con las palabras de su hermana. Me pregunto si ya conocerá a Ted.

-Tengo un par de amigos a los que les gustaría conocerte.

Andromeda ve que no digo nada e intenta salir en mi ayuda de una forma un tanto disimulada. Con excusas que daban las mujeres antaño para mantener la paz cuando dos personas opinaban diferente. -¡Ay, ya Bellatrix! ¡Deja de hablar de política en la mesa! Es de muy mal gusto.

\- Querida hermana, la política forma parte de nosotros. Si no la cuidamos, ella tampoco nos cuidará y seguiremos teniendo a los mismos corruptos al poder. ¿Por qué creéis que aceptan a los sangresucias en este mundo? Porque nuestro gobierno se compincha con el gobierno muggle. Ellos pagan dinero y nosotros admitimos a los impuros. Los metemos en nuestra sociedad, nos mezclamos con ellos y mientras tanto nuestra magia se va debilitando. ¡Si no hacemos nada contra ello, un día despertaremos todos sin magia!- Bellatrix lo dice con tal convencimiento que o motiva a la gente que la rodea o mete miedo a personas como yo. Pensar que hay quien cree esas burradas da una explicación de muchas guerras innecesarias.- ¡Mirad a la sangresucia de Evans! ¡No merece estar entre nosotros! ¡Me apuesto lo que queráis que le robó la varita a algún mago!

Yo por dentro intento sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo para no tener un enfrentamiento con ella. Aprieto fuerte la cuchara, porque de otro modo la gritaría en la cara que esa mujer es mucho más talentosa que la mayoría de ineptos en esta casa. Y lo pienso de verdad, porque sé de quién hablan. De Lily Evans. No he hablado con ella, ahora que escuché tanto de ella en mis años en Hogwarts que casi podría decir que la conozco.

Para colmo, frente a mí, en la mesa de Hufflepuff tengo que aguantar una escenita de Fleur hablando con una muchacha. La típica donde ambas ríen y cuchichean muy cerquita la una de la otra. Parece que se lo están teniendo una conversación agradable.

En algún momento, Bellatrix se da cuenta de que no la estoy escuchando en absoluto y con una actitud sumamente déspota me agarra la cara y me obliga a mirarla- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

De pronto, algo sucede. Una fuerza se apodera de mí y me la quito de encima. Le aparto las manos de mi cara y la empujo tan fuerte que se cae de la silla. -¡No me toques! ¡No me gusta que me toquen!- grito desafiante. Hasta que no termino de gritarle, no me percato de que estoy de pie y apuntándola con el dedo. Todo el comedor observa la escena. Me siento de nuevo, pero sin perder la vista de ella. Y de pronto sonríe, y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Es una de sus famosas sonrisas siniestras. Tal tenebrosidad desprende su gesto que el comedor aún sigue callado a la espera de lo que va a hacer.

Veo por mi rabillo del ojo que Fleur está sacando la varita y que Draco se está llevando la mano al , desde la mesa de profesores, también queda prendado de dicha escena. Lo veo con ilusiones de usar la fuerza bruta. Para sorpresa de todos, Bellatrix se pone en pie y me felicita.

-Tienes carácter. Me gusta.- dice sentándose de nuevo- Eres perfecta para lo que busco. En serio, deberías conocer a mis amigos.

Carácter no tengo, a eso se le llama estar acojonada. Sin embargo, me empodero de ese pronto que muestro y finjo ser una persona como ella dice, con carácter- No, gracias. No me gustan los grupitos. Cada grupito tiene un líder, y a mi no me gusta seguir a nadie.

Con eso la tengo callada durante toda la comida. Cuando termino de comer, Andromeda se viene conmigo a clase. Por el camino me dice que desperté gran admiración en su hermana mayor. Vamos, no me jodas.

-¿No viste esos ojos brillantes antes de empezar a comer? Sólo los tiene cuando ha encontrado un ídolo al que seguir. Lo he visto pocas veces en ella. Sólo mira así a nuestro padre y a ciertos líderes políticos.

Le sonrío como respuesta, porque no sé cómo decir que no quiero estar cerca de su hermana ni en pintura. Le digo un par de frases cordiales para que me deje tranquila durante la lección de pociones de Slughorn. Clase que por lástima no puedo aprovechar. No cuenta nada nuevo y,a pesar de mostrarme participativa, no parece tomar gran interés en mí. Habrá que elaborar un plan B.

Después de las clases, busco a Fleur. Tras la miniconversación con Draco, creo entender que le pasa. Puede que un poco de razón tengan ambos. La busco en el único sitio donde uno de nosotros podría tomar un descanso del trabajo. La cabaña de Ogg. En su cabaña podemos ser nosotros mismos sin necesidad de disimular, por lo menos así lo percibo yo, y dudo que sea la única de nosotros que lo vea de esa manera.

Y no me equivoco. Ahí está. Sentada con una copa de vino. Muy francesa ella. Me recuerda al refrán ese que dice "ella es bella, ella es feliz, ella te va a romper la nariz". Ella sí es una mujer con carácter. Por eso es la jefa. Es una de las cosas por las que la admiro, a veces. No se lo pienso decir a ella por lo de su narcisismo, pero es cierto. Es de las pocas personas que me ha demostrado firmeza a la hora de probar que yo estaba equivocada en varias ocasiones. No es común, normalmente, son los demás quienes se equivocan, y si fuera yo la errada, no se suelen tomar las molestias de corregirme.

-Quiero pedirte perdón- le digo al entrar. Hace gesto de dejar la copa e irse, pero la detengo- Esta vez sé porqué te pido perdón.

Ella se para. Toma su asiento de nuevo y me observa.

-Te pido perdón porque no puedo desaparecer sin avisar a nadie. El otro día me fui de malas formas, no fui a casa y nadie tuvo noticias de mí hasta la mañana siguiente.- Ella me mira incrédula, por lo que prosigo explicándome- A ver, siendo sinceras, no me arrepiento de salir. Me arrepiento de las formas que tuve y manteneros a todos preocupados. Podría haber dado a entender que iba a volver tarde o, cuanto menos, que iba a salir, y no fue así. Hoy hice lo mismo sin tener en cuenta que podríais alarmaros al no verme. Debo meterme en la cabeza que, como tú dijiste, yo ya no estoy sola.

Ella sonríe complacida. Se acerca a mí con esos aires sensuales tan típicos de ella y me susurra con sus labios pegados a mi oído- Aún sigo un poco molesta por otro asunto.

Me quedo paralizada con su dulce aliento recorriendo mi mente, dándome imágenes muy poco apropiadas y dejando una ligera humedad entre mis me doy cuenta de que el momento se fue. Que llaman a la puerta y se aleja.

La cabaña de Ogg queda establecida como sede oficial de nuestras reuniones. Entran Viktor y Poliakov. Tampoco habían tenido suerte. Viktor intentó hablar con Slughorn de profesor a profesor, pero Slughorn no estaba interesado en hablar con deportistas Un asistente de vuelo no es interesante. Poliakov ha estado por el bosque preguntando a criaturas mágicas sobre pociones mortíferas y si alguien nuevo se había pasado por ahí. Nada. Fleur no ha tenido todavía clase con Slughorn. Isabella no puede venir, la biblioteca aún está abierta. Pero Ogg nos asegura que siempre viene bien tener a alguien en la biblioteca. Alguien invisible ante los ojos de los demás, porque los invisibles escuchan mucho.

Al final de la tarde, aparece Draco. Él al igual que Fleur, no ha tenido clase de pociones. Sin embargo, viene con lo que según él es la gran idea para acercarse a Slughorn.

-¡¿Qué?! - digo mirando a todos los presentes que están de acuerdo con él- ¡No,no, me niego!

-Granger, es un plan genial para acercarnos a Slughorn. Los conoces de alguna forma, no puede costarte tanto- dice Draco.

Yo quiero evitarlo a toda cosa. Él no, pero los demás sí tenemos que hacerlo. Aquí el que no corre vuela - Tú a él lo conoces más.

-Pero yo no puedo. A mí me reconocerá, Granger.- se excusa.- Tú, sin embargo, estás muy cambiada. Si Slughorn te ve con ellos te prestará más atención. Son sus alumnos favoritos.

-¡Que no, que no!

-¡Vamos a ver, Granger!- Draco se pone delante de mí para convencerme de que su idea es genial- Si te haces amiga de ellos, y Slughorn os ve a los tres juntos ¡De ahí a que tú seas de sus alumnas favoritas estamos a un paso!

No ve la locura que propone- Para que me consideren su amiga, seguramente necesitaremos meses.

-¡Y todavía nos ahorramos tiempo!- grita exasperado -¡De otro modo, puede que nos quedemos años! ¡Yo no quiero estar años aquí!

-Draco tiene razón.- interviene mi jefa. Ahora está de parte del rubio. Maldigo mi suerte- Vas a hacerte amiga de Lily Y Severus, y no es una sugerencia que te puedes saltar a la torera, es una orden.


	9. Chapter 9 Encuentro con los merodeadores

**Eledina : Ya intento no olvidarlo y darle un toque tenso en el amor. Además, creo que a Hermione le vendría bien una mujer jajaja.**

 **RuncatRun :Sí, intento hacerla un poco desequilibrada. Más ahora, que ha pasado de una fase de tristeza a otra fase que no sé si es peor o mejor, pero es otra fase jaja.**

 **Lyra LenguaDePlata : Viktor es gracioso a su manera. De Fleur aún tengo mucho que contar para que se entienda su personaje al completo. Y en cuanto a Ron, quise hacerlo un poco realista con el libro. Creo firmemente, que en el libro de pasar algo así, Ron sería el único en reconocer a Hermione. Y de Bellatrix, obviamente, hay más.**

 **Aquí meto a más estudiantes de la época que he sentido que tenía que hacer una ligera mención. Espero que os guste y os lo paseis bien con este capítulo.**

 **Octavo CAPÍTULO**

Después de escuchar el plan de Malfoy, que es un asco, pasaron los días hasta llegar a hoy.

Durante todo el día Fleur me ha estado mandando indirectas con la mirada para que fuera tras ella. Al principio pensé que era cosa mía, pero ahora mismo es la tercera vez que me lo hace y ya creo que es una señal. Supongo que será para hablar del plan. Voy tras ella con esperanzas de hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿He dicho ya que el plan es un asco?

La voy siguiendo, la voy siguiendo, cuando me quiero dar cuenta llego al cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona. Entro algo dudosa. No quiero espectáculos del fantasma. Fleur me espera de pie, frente a los lavabos, mientras se mete la varita en el bolsillo. Supongo que debió hechizar el baño antes de que llegara, porque no oigo al fantasma de Myrtle.

-Fleur, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre el plan?- pregunta inocente.

-Sí. No es justo que siempre sea yo quien tenga que hacerse cargo de estas situaciones. Soy la nueva, ¿no deberíais ser vosotros los que tomaseis la iniciativa? - yo intento lanzar pelotas a su tejado.

-Tómatelo como un rito de iniciación – responde lavándose las manos.-Mira, hagamos un trato. Si tú haces tu parte del plan, yo prometo dejar de estar molesta contigo.

Le regalo una carcajada sonora. A mi no me engaña con eso. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que siga así conmigo, le pedí perdón por todo lo que le hice a ella. - Llegados a cierto punto, me importa poco si estás molesta o no.

-Pues quizá deberías pensar que te convendría que yo estuviera contenta- dice mientras se acerca a mí.

Yo me alejo poniendo distancia entre nosotras. No quiero que ella se quede sin espacio personal.- ¿Por qué? - pregunto al notar la pared contra mi espalda y que ella sigue acotando distancia.

-Porque soy una persona muy agradecida- continua acercándose hasta quedar su cara frente a la mía.

Cuando siento su aliento sobre mi boca, la intento alejar en vano. Ella no se mueve hacia atrás, al contrario, junta su mejilla con la mía, y sus labios quedan pegados a mi oreja.

Yo sufro. Sufro porque quiero disfrutar del momento y no puedo. Tengo miedo a dejar que cale más hondo en mí.Sin embargo, cuando sopla en mi oído, tengo que gemir para liberar este calor que ella me infunde.

En un movimiento abrupto, consigo separarnos. - Lo siento, no puedo. - digo en un tono de súplica. Necesito que ella entienda el motivo y desista. Es por su propio bien.

Para mi sorpresa, su reacción es muy distinta a la que esperaba. Sin previo aviso, grita- ¡Draco, ahora!

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con el rubiales, que sin dudarlo me empuja y agarra por los pies, mientras Fleur me toma por los hombros.

-Vas a hacer el plan sí o sí- dice Malfoy a la par que indica la dirección a la que ir.

Me han engañado. ¡Caí como una tonta!

Me llevan apresuradamente por los pasillos y escaleras del colegio provocando que cientos de miradas se centren en nosotros, aunque por las risas, deduzco que se piensan que es una broma entre hermanos.

-¡Socorro!- grito para ver si un alma caritativa se apiada de mí. Con cuidado de no remangarme el brazo donde tengo la cicatriz que Bellatrix me dejó, o dejará, me revuelvo con esperanzas de que pierdan fuerza, pero no hay suerte. -¡Soltadme, cabrones!

Sólo callo cuando siento los pechos de Fleur sobre mi cabeza. Me pongo roja de solo pensar en otras situaciones.

Finalmente, me sueltan frente al patio donde están Snape y Lily. Estamos un poco lejos de ellos, así que se toman las confianzas para darme palabras de ánimo para la misión.

-¡Que no puedo os digo!- Les intento hacer entrar en razón.

Fleur también quiere convencerme de que mis miedos son absurdos- Porque sea la madre de Harry, no debes querer no acercarte. Ella muere muy joven, no le hablara a su hijo de ti. ¿O es porque ves a su hijo en ella?

\- Ella no es "Cara-rajada", no tiene culpa de lo inútil que sea su hijo. Si lo sabes de sobra. Te han debido de hablar tanto de ella que prácticamente la conoces.- dice Malfoy.

-¡Que no es nada de eso!- respondo asombrada por lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a mis motivos. En cuanto a lo de conocerla no estaban errados, es cierto. Sé todo de ella, o casi todo. Eso hace que ellos entiendan menos la situación y me pidan que me explique. Yo, por supuesto, me explico- Es pelirroja.

Creo que no les ayuda a entenderme más, pues Fleur interviene con un- ¿Disculpa?

-Sí. Los pelirrojos están locos. Creedme, tengo experiencia en el tema- Lo digo de corazón.- Además, ¿y si se enamora perdidamente de mí?

Fleur se lleva la mano a la frente, como gesto de desesperación - ¿Por qué se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ti? No es que no tengas cualidades dignas de admiración en una persona o atributos ...hipnotizantes- en ese momento desvía su mirada por un segundo al resto de mi cuerpo y después regresan sus ojos a los míos- pero hasta donde me llegan mis informes, me parece que es un "poco" heterosexual.

-¡Eso da igual!- me siento incomprendida.- Yo soy un bombón para los pelirrojos. Pelirrojo que me ve, pelirrojo que me quiere...

-Y luego dices que yo me lo tengo creído- murmura la rubia.

Malfoy se ríe como si estuviera diciendo una tontería. -Creo que Lily Potter hará todo lo posible para resistirse a tus encantos.- lo dice remarcando lo de Potter.

Fleur, un poco molesta, me empuja hacia en centro de la acción, mientras Malfoy continua riendo- ¡Ve allí, que me tienes harta con tus excusas!

De pronto, pasa por nuestro lado el grupo de merodeadores con James a la cabeza. Se dirigen hacia nuestros objetivos y sé que debo frenarme. Mis compañeros me insisten, pero levanto la mano para indicarles que no debemos intervenir ahora mismo. Podría parecer raro, pero sé lo que me hago. Esta escena me resulta familiar. Espero un tiempo, hasta que veo porqué me sonaba tanto. En cuanto James levanta a Severus y lo empieza a humillar, acompañado de risas de todo el colegio, comprendo que es el momento del que Harry me habló cuando estuvo aprendiendo occlumancia con Snape. No puedo hacer nada hasta que pase algo que Harry no viera.

-Tal vez, deberíamos buscar otro momento- dice Fleur queriendo ser prudente. Ella entiende que esta escena es importante para el futuro, pues ve que la analizo demasiado.

-No- contesta Malfoy- es perfecto para que empiecen una amistad.

Mi lógica me dice que él está en lo cierto, mi irracionalidad me grita "huye a Rusia, allí no te encontrarán". Fuera como fuere, me acerco poco a poco. De vez en cuando miro hacia ellos a ver si siguen ahí observando. Más que nada porque si se van, yo me hago la loca y aborto misión. Pero no, ahí están. Como aves sobre su presa. No me pierden de vista.

Ya cuando oigo a un grupito reírse y querer humillar a Snape más de lo que me contó Harry, actúo. Eso no forma parte del recuerdo. Además, odio los grupitos. ¿Para qué sirven? Yo tenía un grupo y a la hora de la verdad me dejaron sola. Y el líder era tan parecido físicamente al idiota de James.

Saco la varita y apunto a Snape. Lo desciendo suavemente de las alturas en las que lo tenían. Lily va rápido a socorrer a su amigo, mientras que la mirada de esa gente cambia de rumbo y se dirige a mí.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos una nueva serpiente- dice James divertido con la situación.

Yo lo ignoro y paso entre ellos para comprobar que Snape está bien. -¿Cómo estás? -

Él asiente que bien, pero con una voz de preocupación que jamás hubiera imaginado en Snape me dice- No deberías, ahora la tomarán contigo.

Sí, que lo intenten. No saben lo enfadada que estoy con la vida, como para aguantar a idiotas. Eso no lo digo en voz alta, claro.

-Sí, ahora la tomaremos contigo- repite un Gryffindor. Por su media melena y las fotos que vi en su casa hace tiempo, sé que es Sirius Black de joven. A juzgar por sus caras, todos deben de estar en quinto año.

Empiezan a rodearme los Gryffindors. Mantienen sus varitas en mano de forma amenazante, como si les fuera a tener miedo.

-Una nueva serpiente en el jardín. ¿Cómo nos podríamos divertir?- dice un James pensativo. Lo hace en plan cómico, pero está pensando de verdad cómo humillarme.

-Abrid el círculo que me estáis empezando a enfadar y no queréis enfadarme- yo les aviso, que no digan que no se les dio una advertencia.

Digo eso y se ríen. Pues yo también me rio, nos reímos todos. Las risas son falsas, por supuesto.

-¡Dejadla en paz!- grita Lily al lado de su amigo. Ella no saca la varita, pero muestra su desacuerdo con la actitud de sus compañeros de Casa. Ya sabía yo de su nobleza de espíritu. Decían que era una buena niña. Ahora lo sé a ciencia cierta.

\- ¡¿Vas a defender a unas serpientes en vez de a los de tu Casa?!- James se pone histérico perdido. Claro, está celoso, porque le gusta Lily. Yo sé que me tengo que quedar para hacer amigos, pero no tengo cuerpo para ver estos dramas de adolescentes tan baratos. Me intento ir, porque no lo soporto. Es una cosa patética.

Pero en mi intento, James me jala del brazo para que no me mueva.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- dice James a modo divertido-sádico. Lo peor es que no es sádico de verdad, va de machote y de graciosete por la vida, y es un payaso. ¡Ojo! Está en la edad de ser un payaso, pero ha topado conmigo que no estoy para aguantar idiotas.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me habéis enfadado, ya tenéis el año hecho! – les digo a todos. Ahora miro en especial a James que sigue con esa sonrisita socarrona, aunque en realidad está enojado, pero cree que sonriendo da la imagen de tener las cosas más bajo control- Te voy a enseñar un truco que aprendí en tercer año- le digo.

En menos de diez segundos, la varita que él sujeta cae al suelo del manotazo que le doy, y le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en la nariz. Le golpeo varias veces, para recuperar un poco la práctica. Cuando cae al suelo y veo que le sangran las fosas nasales levemente, ya lo dejo. Él sale corriendo despavorido, mientras que sus amigos no saben muy bien qué hacer. Peter se va tras James para ayudarlo. En realidad, porque es un cobarde y es lo que hace. Lupin no se atreve a meterse a lanzarme hechizos, supongo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con atacar a alguien o, a lo mejor, es porque soy una mujer. En estos años es difícil de saber. De cualquier forma, se marcha.

Eso nos deja con únicamente Sirius, quien desenvaina su varita. Pobre iluso, no tiene ojos en la nuca para ver a Bellatrix tras él muy dispuesta a intervenir. No digo nada, porque sé que Bellatrix me va a favorecer, ahora que estoy cansada de la presencia de la mortífaga. No ha dejado de seguirme desde que la "impresioné". Un día cuando estaba en la biblioteca repasando para pociones, fui a sacar el libro y me encontré con su cara al otro lado de la estantería. En el Gran Comedor me siento al lado de otra persona, al levantarme a por comida y regresar a la mesa esa persona ya no está y está ella. ¡Hasta en el cuarto de baño me sigue! El otro día salí del retrete y me la encontré allí, frente a mi puerta, esperándome. El susto que me dio la muy p… Y siempre dice lo mismo.

-Deberías acudir a una reunión con mis amigos.

Yo ya la he dicho de todo para que me deje tranquila. He puesto toda clase de excusas, desde que me da asco la gente a tengo SIDA. No me hace ni caso. Sólo me deja sola por las noches, dice que tiene reuniones a esas horas. ¡Eso, que se vaya a las reuniones y me deje en paz!

Ahora mismo su seguimiento no me viene tan mal. No cuando Sirius me va a lanzar un hechizo. Ella se adelanta y lo adormece. Cuando veo el cuerpo del muchacho caer al suelo por el hechizo de su prima, viene a mí la imagen de lo que acontecerá en el futuro. Aunque no pienso demasiado en ello, aún no ha ocurrido. No hay necesidad de martirizarse con ello, ya tengo yo mucho en lo que pensar si quiero estar triste.

-Gracias por eso- le digo a Bellatrix.

Con la edad que tengo, me hubiera dado tiempo a atacar a Sirius, mas debo fingir ser una chica de sexto año que no ha luchado en ninguna guerra.

¡Cómo cambia la vida! Salvada por una Slytherin y atacada por Gryffindors. ¡Es sorprendente las vueltas que dan las cosas!

Al escuchar los ronquidos de Sirius, me dirijo a Snape y Lily.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- dice la pelirroja. - No tenías porqué.

-Ahora la tomarán contigo. No te dejarán tranquila- repite Snape. No resulta tan amable como Lily, pero parece preocuparse más.

-No lo harán- contesta Bellatrix. -No querrán tener problemas con la familia.

Bellatrix va a lo suyo. Nadie le da vela en este entierro y ella se ve con la confianza suficiente de contestar y colocar su brazo en mis hombros como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. - Bueno, ahora dejemos a la sangresucia y al mestizo con sus cosas.

Intento disuadirla ligeramente, mientras aparto su brazo de mí – si te quieres ir puedes irte. No te sientas obligada a quedarte.

Levanta las cejas críticamente. No le gustaron mis palabras. Seguramente, el hecho de que anteponga a Lily, una nacida de muggles, a ella, una sangre pura, hace que incremente su disgusto. - ¿Quieres hablar con esa ladrona de magia y el impuro? ¡Dijiste que eras de los nuestros!

Me doy cuenta de que con eso, Snape tira de Lily y se alejan de nosotras. ¡Puta Bellatrix! ¡¿Y por qué narices no han intervenido Draco y Fleur?! - A ver, Bellatrix. Yo opino como tú en todo, ya lo sabes. Pero trabajo sola, te lo he dicho desde el principio y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta.- viendo que puede enfadarse y sabiendo cómo es ella, temiendo sus reproches añado- las veces que haga falta, pero siempre desde el respeto que te tengo. Sabes muy bien que yo contigo- me doy golpes en el pecho izquierdo como señal de cariño- voy a muerte. Eso sí, sola. Voy contigo a muerte, pero sola. No sé si me entiendes.

-No.

-Tú quédate que yo voy con poca gente. Tengo...- si no me cree cuando le digo enfermedades físicas, empezaré por las mentales- fobia a la gente. Antropofobia, agorafobia, todo lo relacionado con fobia y personas. - Eso último a lo mejor es cierto en estos últimos tiempos en los que siento un tremendo disgusto por la sociedad.

-Pero crees en la superioridad de la sangre.

-¡Pues claro! Uno sobreentiende que la poca gente que me gusta es gente decente. Magos de pura cepa. Y otra cosa te voy a decir, debes estar orgullosa, que de los pocos que me caen bien, aún siendo magos de pura cepa, tú estás entre ellos.- le digo con una sonrisa falsa que cualquiera reconocería.

-¿Entonces vendrás un día con mis amigos?- insiste de nuevo la mujer esta. No se cansa. Es increíble, lo que yo le digo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

-¡Sí,sí, yo un día me paso!- finalizo porque me está poniendo negra. Marcho de allí a encarar a mis compañeros,que no están. Se han ido. ¡Haberse visto!

Cuando los encuentro, me dicen que iban a intervenir, pero que al ver a Bellatrix tuvieron que irse para que años después no reconozca a Draco. ¡La madre que los parió!

Con mi dedo índice en alto les digo a ambos.- Que Malfoy me deje sola me lo espero, porque es típico de él. Es lo que él hace. Pero que tú me dejes sola me parece muy sucio, Fleur. Muy sucio.

-Hermione, no te enfades. No podemos dejar que lo reconozcan y lo sabes.- dice Fleur.- Además, ¿cómo se vería que una estudiante de sexto año y dos de séptimo hechizaran a un grupo de estudiantes de menor edad? ¡Nos podrían expulsar! ¡Es más, no tengo claro que no te expulsen a ti!

Efectivamente, dos horas más tarde, Dumbledore me hace llamar a su oficina con esa intención. Por supuesto, primero pretende escuchar de mi boca una confesión. También hace llamar al grupo de merodeadores.

Yo intento situarme en la época para utilizar eso a mi favor. - Sí, lo golpeé, pero fue un malentendido. Verás son muchos chicos, y se acercaron mucho a mí. Pensé que… me iban a hacer algo muy malo.

Echo un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo, una disculpa entre sollozos, y cuando ellos van a protestar sobre mi mentira, tiemblo un poco como si tuviera miedo de su reacción. Es una técnica que aprendí hace poco. Me la contó Isabella el otro día en la biblioteca, que en estos años cuando se tiene un problema con otra persona y no se sabe mentir, lo mejor es llorar.

Al final, Dumbledore los hace marchar de la oficina sin ningún tipo de castigo. No castiga a sus alumnos favoritos. ¡Qué sorpresa! - Señorita Maxime, no debe temer a ninguno de ellos. Son buenos chicos en el fondo.

-Es que soy muy sensible – digo secándome las lágrimas que no cayeron. Yo hago el amago para que resulte creíble. - Yo sé que fue un malentendido, que ellos no pretendían hacerme nada. No volverá a suceder.

Me dice poco más, y lo mismo, me deja marchar. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo partidario que era este hombre. Seguro que si el caso fuese al revés, una chica de Gryffindor protestando contra Slytherins, él los hubiera castigado o expulsado, aún siendo un "malentendido".

Salgo y, de nuevo, Fleur me está esperando con una cara de enfado. - ¡Había que pasar desapercibida, y ahora los Ravenclaw quieren hacer una fiesta en tu nombre!

\- ¡¿Los de Ravenclaw?! -Eso sí que es raro. ¿Por qué ellos?

-Sí, por lo visto, Lily sólo tuvo novios allí y James los ha estado molestando durante años. Incluso, también molestó a las amigas de ella. Te han convertido en una especie de heroína. Te llaman la "Domadora de leones".

\- Tranquila, que no he llamado la atención. En Hogwarts se hacen fiestas y ponen apodos por motivos más estúpidos que ese- Eso que digo es cierto. Conocimiento popular. El que haya estado en Hogwarts lo sabe. - De todas maneras, ¿cuántos novios tuvo Lily? Porque con 15 o 16 años tampoco puede tener una tropa de chicos con los que ha estado.

-¡Eso no importa!

Cierto, no interesa. No la juzgo, pero me llama la atención que tenga tantos novios para que la casa de Ravenclaw me haga una fiesta para celebrar que le di a James de su merecido.

Una fiesta, que es genial. Buena música, de los 70, corren las bebidas alcohólicas, que no sé cómo lo hacen, pero siempre hay un encargado de infiltrarlas en el colegio, y un ambiente muy amigable. Hay gente de todas las Casas, de Gryffindor menos, aunque está lleno de Slytherins , que para sorpresa de todos está comportándose bien, Ravenclaw y algunos de Hufflepuff.

Yo, aunque soy la homenajeada, intento no bailar mucho, por temor a que se me vea mi recordatorio de lo que soy en el brazo. Sigo más las risas y los brindis.

-Tus hermanos no parecen muy contentos- comenta una compañera de Slytherin que se ha pasado toda la noche hablando conmigo. Es Parkinson, que por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con su sobrina. Es una muchacha muy agradable.

Fleur y Malfoy llevan toda la noche con mala cara. Me están odiando mucho. Me disculpo con mi compañera y me dirijo a mis supuestos hermanos. Con Malfoy no hablo, no tengo nada que decirle. Jalo a Fleur del brazo y me la llevo al cubículo del baño. Ya de cerca suelto mi furia. No está siendo justa conmigo.

-¡Siento no pasar desapercibida como tú quisieras, ¿vale?!- le digo exasperada- Pero deja de mirarme así. Tú me obligaste a intervenir y luego me dejaste sola para que no descubrieran a Malfoy. ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué me dejara golpear?!

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Vale, no entiendo nada. -¡¿Entonces?!

Ella se cruza de brazos y reposa su cabeza sobre la mía. - Sólo que me parece curioso que seas capaz de hablar tan cerca de mí. ¿No vas a intentar alejarme como hiciste hoy?

Me rio por la habilidad que tiene la gente de hacerse la víctima. - ¡¿En serio me vienes con esas?! ¡Sé que fue tu estrategia para engañarme y obligarme a hacer tu plan!

\- Eso no hace menos cierto que yo quisiera algo- dice ella. Me descuadra, lo admito- ¡¿Qué pasa, que si no soy una mujer cualquiera en un bar de mierda o una Slytherin a la que acabas de conocer no merezco tener una oportunidad contigo?!

Lo sabe. ¡Dios mío! Lo sabe. Sabe que estuve con una mujer aquella noche. Respira, Hermione, respira. Un momento, ¿lo de la Slytherin lo dice por Parkinson? ¿Está celosa de Parkinson?

Sin previo aviso, me besa. En mi cabeza hay un cúmulo de cortocircuitos que me impide funcionar. Me estampa contra la pared del baño. Correspondo al beso, y soy yo quien lo profundiza. Meto la punta de mi lengua en ella y cuando toco la suya, gimo de placer. Ella tiene un sabor adictivo, y una suavidad deleitante. Pero no sólo es físico. De repente, algo se remueve en mí. Sentimientos confusos. Unos son emocionantes, me excitan y hacen que ponga mi rodilla entre sus piernas, rozando levemente por esa zona. Otros me dicen que no hago lo correcto, que hacer que ella se implique conmigo sólo la llevará a desasosiegos y sufrimiento. No merece pasarlo mal. Como amiga puede ser una gran oyente y compañera. Una emoción más fuerte que esa entre nosotras puede estropearlo todo. Ella ya tiene mucho con su problema psicológico y trabajo como para lidiar conmigo.

Cuando oigo su gemido y veo que se restriega contra mi rodilla, sé que debo marcharme antes de fastidiar las cosas. Ella intenta retenerme entre sus brazos, pero consigo pisarla para poner distancia entre nosotras.

-Perdón. En serio, perdón. No puedo hacerlo. - y salgo aprisa.

Me voy de la fiesta disimuladamente. Por mi camino chequeo que nadie me siga. La gente está con sus cosas, incluso veo que Bellatrix se está besando con Lucius. Y a Narcisa parece que no le importa. Los ve, pero no tiene interés. Está con su bebida y hablando con otra persona. Sea como fuere, me salgo de la Casa de Ravenclaw y me voy al quinto piso. Allí entro en la Sala de los Menesteres aprovechando que la gente ignora su existencia.

Aquí encuentro paz y tranquilidad. Me derrumbo sobre un sofá pensando en cómo solucionar mi atracción hacia Fleur sin hacerle daño. No puedo darle más que una amistad. De hacerlo, tendría que someterla a la tortura de no poder dormir decentemente. Una noche no pasa nada. Todas las noches es otra historia. Se lo hice una vez a cierta persona, no quiero hacérselo a otra. Como ella dice, aún con ayuda, tomará tiempo hasta que de manera natural desaparezcan mis pesadillas.

Por lo menos, en esta sala puedo poner mis pensamientos en orden. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero a escondidas vengo todas las noches, desde la segunda, a dormir para que nadie tenga constancia de mis pesadillas. Mis compañeras de cuarto creen que me escabullo con un novio secreto que tengo. No lo niego, si les hace ilusión pensarlo...

Miro alrededor y veo un piano. Me encanta que la sala me conceda todos los caprichos. La verdad, es que la música me relaja. Me ayuda a pensar con claridad. Estoy nerviosa. Me froto las manos con la ilusión de una niña pequeña. Comienzo con una de las melodías más famosas y hermosas que ha habido. Una del año anterior al que me encuentro ahora. Me hace pensar en Viktor, en Fleur, también pienso en Ginny, en mi hijo, y aunque parezca extraño, en Ron. Últimamente pienso mucho en él. Parecerá loco e imposible, pero tengo la sensación de que lo vi hace poco. Es una tontería, porque no hay manera de encontrarse con él y no recordarlo.

Según voy tocando la canción pienso en el efecto curioso que causan esas personas en mí y en el que causaría yo en ellas si algo me sucediera.

Viktor, es un compañero muy leal. Alguien del que una debe confiar. ¿Quién le dejaría dormir en su casa sin avisar?

Fleur cada vez se va adentrando más. Tengo miedo de que nos unamos tanto que ella no pueda huir cuando vea los demonios que llevo dentro. Para ella, si sus intenciones son como me hace pensar, mi muerte supondría su salvación. Hay gente que es adicta al dolor, y yo tengo tal que podría atrapar en mi interior a todos los junkies.

Ginny, ella va pasando a ser una pequeña sombra del pasado, aunque no puedo negar que de alguna forma la sigo queriendo. Quiero pensar que mi "muerte" causó algún tipo de sentimiento en ella. La vez que fui al despacho de Harry, me dio la impresión de que así fue. De que a su modo, me quiso.

Mi hijo Albus, es lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida. La única felicidad que me queda con el mundo exterior a la Comisión. Sé que soy su tía favorita, Ginny me lo dijo una vez. Y es cierto, que cuando me veía corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Su carita tomaba un brillo angelical. Dudo que le contasen lo de mi "muerte". Aunque es un niño muy listo, sospechara que estoy haciendo algo muy importante o me dará por muerta. Me gustaría creer que me extraña como yo lo extraño.

Luego está Ron. Estos días en los que aprendí a odiar a casi todo el mundo, me he dado cuenta de que a él no puedo odiarlo. Quizá se trate de la persona que más me quiso incondicionalmente. Él estuvo enamorado de mí, y durante la guerra me protegió a su modo. No me abandonó del mismo modo que el resto. Él se alejó porque le pasó lo más doloroso que le puede pasar a alguien, que la chica de la que se está enamorado salga con tu hermana. Nunca tomó una represalia en mi contra, simplemente, se fue. Ahora sé que tendría que haber luchado más por su amistad. No puedo negar que alguna vez quise poder corresponderlo, deseé no ser lesbiana para poder ser su novia. Pero uno no puede renegar de lo que es.

-Knocking On Heaven's Door, excelente canción- dice la única persona que conoce esta sala, además de mí. - Me encanta esa canción.

-Me sorprende que sepas algo de la música muggle, Malfoy- le contesto.

Él sonríe. - ¡¿Quién no la conoce?! ¡Es mi canción favorita! ¡Y lo era de mi madre!

Antes de venir aquí me hubiera causado bastante rareza, pero he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Narcissa. Ella no odia tanto a los muggles. Hizo lo que le enseñaron a hacer en su casa. Además, de la rama de la familia Black es de las pocas que salvaría. Al fin y a cabo, gracias a ella, Harry dio el golpe de sorpresa que supuso su victoria.

-Pero esta canción suena mejor con guitarra que con piano- dice agarrando una guitarra que acaba de aparecer en la sala. Él se pone a tocarla.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya de guitarrista.

Él no para de tocar cuando dice- Al principio tocaba la guitarra de vez en cuando, por hacer algo, pero a mi hija siempre le ha gustado escucharme tocar y eso me animó a que lo hiciera más seguido.

Eso sí que no lo sabía. - ¡¿Tienes una hija?!

-Sí.- contesta melancólico – Se llama Jean, como el segundo nombre de la heroína de guerra más famosa de toda Gran Bretaña. Eres su personaje histórico favorito, ¿sabes?

¡¿Malfoy y su hija me admiran?! Malfoy había dejado claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la guerra. Nunca pensé que admirase el trabajo que hice. ¡Vaya, no sé qué decir! -¿Y a tu mujer no le importa que le pusieras mi segundo nombre?

-Mi mujer está muerta- dice con unos ojos bañados en tristeza- Es por ella por lo que me dedico a esto. Ella no podía quedarse embarazada y se dedicó a jugar con el tiempo para poder tener una hija. Yo, entonces, no conocía mucho del tema y no me opuse. Resultado, se quedó embarazada, sí, pero adquirió una enfermedad mágica muy complicada y dolorosa. Al dar a luz a mi hija, ella murió. La Comisión se enteró de eso y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de proteger el tiempo, para que la gente no cometa esa clase de errores.

-¿Tú sigues estando "vivo" para la sociedad?- pregunto llena de curiosidad, pues por la forma en la que habla me da la impresión de que él vive con su hija.

-Sí. Nadie sospecharía que un Malfoy está ayudando a un gobierno- responde. - Tampoco me quedan tantos amigos. La mayoría están muertos, escondidos o fingen haber estado siempre del bando ganador.

Lo comprendo perfectamente. Simpatizo con ese sentimiento. Lo miro, pero esta vez, lo miro de verdad, y veo en él a un Malfoy que nunca antes había visto. Alguien sensible, con pesares del pasado, sombras que lo atormentan, sufre, llora, y toca música, como yo. Y lo que más me une a él, tiene a una persona pequeñita que lo espera en casa, y por la que mejorar el mundo merece la pena.

-¿Sabes lo que más extraño de mi mujer?- pregunta casi al final de la canción. Niego con la cabeza- Su compañía. Era una excelente compañera. Todos necesitamos a alguien, Granger. Quizá, deberías darle una oportunidad a una mujer.

Me callo y termino haciendo un solo de piano. No quiero comentar nada, porque sé por dónde va.

-Fleur es una buena chica.

¡Ya lo ha dicho! ¡¿Por qué tiene que decirlo?! No digo nada porque él no entiende que estoy haciéndole un favor. Soy una carga, no quiero ser una carga, y quiero dejar de serlo en un futuro, pero hoy por hoy, lo soy.

-hghg

 **NA: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Fleur es un poco fetiche con los baños jaja. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión del capítulo para ver por dónde continuar. En este me pareció importante que volviera a salir Draco para explicar su implicación con el proyecto, aunque pertenezca a otra patrulla.**


	10. Hello Lily

**RuncatRun: La va conociendo más y valorando. Aquí intento explicar qué es aquello que tanto la retiene. A mí James tampoco me caía muy bien en la historia de Harry Potter, no entiendo qué ve una chica en un hombre tan así. En esta historia quise mantener lo original.**

 **Eledina: Quiero hablar más de Lily y Snape haha, son buenos personajes a su modo.**

 **loreley: Lo haré, aunque antes explicaré los motivos de Hermione.**

 **En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas. Ya vemos a una Hermione más social, se va relacionando, piensa más en Fleur. Aún tiene sus cosas. He intentado que no sea tan intenso en cuanto a la temática hasta el final, que pasa una cosa. Por cierto, mi otra historia de "El hambre de los ricos" tendrá nuevo capítulo en uno o dos días.**

 **Noveno CAPÍTULO**

Tras aquella noche, la relación con Fleur se volvió distante. Nos ponemos en contacto sólo cuando hay algo que comentar sobre la misión, y ciertamente, puedo decir que resulta bastante incómodo para ambas partes. Como esta mañana, cuando me hizo señales en el desayuno para que habláramos del nuevo plan. Y es que ya fueron muchos los intentos de acercamiento a Evans y Snape, por lo que había que cambiar la estrategia.

-Isabella tiene todo preparado. A última hora deberás actuar, pero antes debemos encontrarnos para que no quede nada al azar- Sólo me dijo eso. Y me siento estúpida por no haber sido capaz de contestar a sus palabras, de intentar entablar una pequeña conversación como solíamos hacer antes. ¡Joder, estoy dispuesta hasta que me insulte con tal de hablar con ella!

De todos modos, hace bien. Es mejor que no se arrepienta de la decisión que ha tomado de continuar con su vida. Duele decirlo, porque estos días hay una de Ravenclaw que se pega mucho a ella. Una rubia muy vulgar.

Además, hablar del plan, que ni siquiera es bueno... Es horrendo. Se le ocurrió a Isabella, la bibliotecaria. Si fuera medianamente decente, no me importaría tanto, pero aquí la italiana pensó que hacer un horario de uso de la biblioteca para los alumnos de Hogwarts dependiendo de su Casa y cursos era un plan buenísimo para que yo me codeara con la madre de Harry y Snape. Casualmente, los tres últimos cursos de las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin coinciden en los tres días de la semana que caen en fin de semana, o sea, cuando no hay nadie los alumnos de los cursos superiores de Casas supuestamente enemigas han de compartir tiempo de estudio. Creo que luces parpadeantes con flechas direccionales resultan más discretas.

Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que cuando pregunté si Dumbledore había consentido tal cosa, me dijeron que Isabella y Viktor lo tenían todo bajo control, que eso es lo que más miedo da de todo esto. No son precisamente el alma de la meticulosidad y el disimulo. De hecho, me da la sensación de que Dumbledore se aleja de ellos cada vez que los ve. Temo el método que estén usando para hacer que Dumbledore sea tan permisivo con sus ausencias, ideas como el "magnífico plan",etc. No quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque también es posible que no haya hecho falta amenazar para que Dumbledore deje que cada uno haga lo que quiera. En fin, no es que el director pase insomnio por las noches preocupado por su alumnado. Aún recuerdo cuando en primer año de Hogwarts había un trol en las mazmorras y envió a los Slytherins a su sala común, AL LADO DE LAS MAZMORRAS. Tal vez, todos los años los profesores lo amenazan para que tome malas decisiones constantemente.

Dejo de darle más vueltas, porque voy al Gran Comedor y pretendo comer tranquila sin malos pensamientos alrededor. Allí me reciben con aplausos y piropos, siguen volcados conmigo por lo que hice a los merodeadores.

Si soy precisa, no todos están contentos, Fleur me dedica esa mirada de jefa que desprecia a su empleado por haber llamado la atención. Me arrepentiría de haber ganado fama, si no fuera porque ella, que tantas lecciones de saber estar en el pasado quiere dar, pasa su tiempo con esa Ravenclaw. No lo echo en cara por estar celosa, sólo que lo encuentro impropio en una misión.

Dejo la bandeja de la comida en la mesa de una forma que por el sobresalto que provoco en Andromeda y Narcissa debe ser un tanto bruta. Agradezco verlas en el comedor, pues cada una a su manera se han convertido en una gran compañía. Es la mayor de ellas la que detecta enseguida donde tengo puesta mi mirada.

-Parece que tu hermana es muy cercana a Pandora- dice Andromeda con un tono divertido - ¿Crees que se harán pareja oficial?

-¡¿Qué se van a hacer pareja oficial?!- bufo indignada- Esa Pandora se ve muy ligerita, ¿no? Demasiado "alegre", vamos, que si no se fuera con mi hermana, se iría con cualquier otra.

-A mi me parece muy buena niña- responde Andromeda, que no sé si habrá tenido mucho contacto con ella para defenderla.

-¡Yo no estoy diciendo que sea mala!- digo a ver si consigue ponerse bajo mi punto de vista -¡Hablando claro, lo que estoy diciendo es que es una guarra!

De nuevo, la mayor de las hermanas se está haciendo la tonta, porque es obvio que tengo razón, pero no quiere dármela – No sé, Herminia, yo creo que Pandora no es así. Creo que le gusta tu hermana y lo está intentando, no tengo la impresión de que sea una chica que se vaya con cualquiera, que si lo hiciera tampoco pienso que sea para llamarla eso.

-¡Oye, ¿tú con quién estás?! ¡Semejante traición! ¡De esto a ser un Gryffindor hay un paso muy pequeño! - Se lo digo por su bien, para que despierte un poco. Yo la veo muy perdida. Yo tampoco criticaría a una chica por tener deseos sexuales. No obstante, se ve que la Ravenclaw tiene intenciones malignas. Se nota en la manera de posar la mano sobre el hombro de Fleur, de remangarse los brazos para comer, el cómo le pide la sal. Incluso la forma que tiene de beber jugo de calabaza es totalmente pornosa. No hablo yo, habla mi objetividad. Y parece que Andromeda no se entera de nada. No sé en qué mundo vive.

Andromeda no se ve muy satisfecha con la respuesta que obtuvo de mí, y se levanta con educación de la mesa.-Me voy, que no estás de humor.

Me deja con la palabra en la boca, como si yo estuviera diciendo alguna tontería. Narcissa, sin embargo, opta por quedarse y decide llevar a cabo la tarea que empezó la mayor hace unos momentos- ¿Tienes celos de que te quite la hermana?

¡¿Yo celos?! A esta le ha entrado dióxido de carbono al cerebro a través del pelo. Aunque como soy una persona decente contesto en mi tono habitual – Yo no tengo celos de que me quite la … hermana.

-¿Por qué me lo dices con ese tono tan extraño?- pregunta con una ceja alzada.

\- No te estoy hablando en un tono extraño. De todos modos, no hablemos de mí. Hablemos de ti. ¿A ti qué te pasa con Lucius? ¿Cómo dejas que se bese con Bellatrix? ¿No te ibas a casar con él? - sé que no debería meterme en esos asuntos, porque no es la misión por la que estoy aquí, pero no me apetece seguir hablando de mi "hermana", de mis no-celos y de esa guarra que ahora le está pasando una servilleta.

-Es concertado.

Dice eso, como respuesta a mi pregunta. Ahí ya no se explaya, no quiere hablar de eso. De lo mío sí, de lo suyo no tiene ganas. - ¿Y? ¡Porque sea concertado no creo que te guste verlo delante de ti besándose con tu hermana!

-Me da igual. Mientras esté con ella, no está conmigo.

-¡No te puede dar igual! - No le creo.- Aunque te obliguen a casarte con él, ya sólo porque te relacionan con ese apellido, te sientes ofendida, a no ser que...- me viene una idea que no puede ser, ¿o sí? - ¡A ti te gusta otro!

Narcissa me lo niega por activa y por pasiva, pero yo ya estoy muy crecidita para estos cuentos. -¿Quién te gusta?

-No digas estupideces.

-Me lo puedes contar, no se lo voy a decir a nadie. No sé qué concepto tienes de mí-digo poniendo mis manos en alto. Lo exagero un poco, a ver si con esas se anima a dar el nombre.

-A decir verdad, te conozco poco, lo único que sé de ti es que eres una francesa sin acento francés y simpática , cuya hermana sí tiene acento y es lesbiana, y cuyo hermano me evita cada vez que me ve, así que no puedo decir más de él.

Uy, a lo mejor no somos tan de fiar. Sigue percibiendo que Fleur es más francesa que el resto de los "hermanos", y que Draco la evita. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué se da cuenta de que Draco la evita? No se estará fijando mucho en él, ¿no? - No te gustará mi hermano, ¿verdad?- Me temo lo peor. ¡No me jodas, Merlín! Ya sería lo último que nos falta en este circo, un caso de incesto.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar?! ¡Me recuerda mucho al tonto de Lucius!- responde, y me da la sensación de que esta vez, se está dejando llevar en la conversación. Dudo mucho que insulte a Lucius en público de esa forma tan abierta.

-Todos los rubios son iguales -digo saliendo del paso. Intento evitar que establezca tantos parecidos- Él y Fleur salen a la rama de mi padre.

Al final me hace el lío. De preguntar yo, paso a tener que excusar a los otros miembros de mi equipo que hacen el papel de mi familia. Es lista Narcissa, se hace la tonta o desinteresada, pero es astuta como un lince. Que si los rubios, que si Lucius, que si la madre que los parió, que se escapa sin contarme esa persona que ilumina sus mañanas.

Por la tarde, quedamos Isabella, Viktor, Fleur y yo en la cabaña de Ogg, mientras este, Polovski y Draco se van al Bosque Prohibido para investigar sobre unas sospechas que querían confirmar antes de hablar con nosotros. Los demás nos reunimos para aclarar el nuevo intento de acercamiento a la madre de Harry y a nuestro profesor menos querido. Sin embargo, Fleur que está más feliz que una perdiz, decide que debe compartir su alegría con nosotros y darnos detalles que no queremos saber de su nueva "relación".

-Pues esta noche voy a cenar con Pandora- dice.

-Me parece muy poco profesional. Estás en el pasado, tus acciones podrían modificar nuestro presente- le respondo con referencia a su actitud.

La francesa, muy tranquila ella, con aires de superioridad, como si fuera la más inteligente de todos nosotros contesta - Lo dudo. He comprobado el presente y no hay ninguna Pandora Aylward en Reino Unido en nuestra época, lo que sugiere que se mudó de país y no interfiere.

Claro que habría buscado información, para poder hacer de las suyas en el pasado. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Sin embargo – prosigue- si a alguno de vosotros os pareciera mal, podría cancelarlo.

Lo dice mirándome. Sé que ese alguno va por mí. Le gritaría "¡cancela, cancela, cancela!", pero no es asunto mío. Lo dejé claro el otro día, no quiero y no puedo concederme el lujo de tener una aventura con alguien. No hay nada en mí que ofrecer al resto. Yo sólo llevo a la gente a un lado gris de la vida que pocos pueden asumir. Me sentiría horrible por regalar eso a los que me rodean, y sobre todo a ella, que no se lo merece. A pesar de lo que a veces digo de mi jefa, ella es muy buena persona. Te ayuda sin ser su amiga, te escucha, te apoya... Además, tiene muchas posibilidades de tener un gran porvenir, es una mujer inteligente, guapa, con mucho ego y un problema de narcisismo, también es cierto, pero tiene un futuro brillante, y estar conmigo implicaría tener que quedarse en lo más bajo. Eso haría que su futuro se convirtiera en humo y volara. Está mejor sin mí. Si me acostara con ella, no podría tener una noche en calma, porque yo despierto dando gritos debido a mis pesadillas. No, no quiero someterla a eso.

Así que sabiendo que todos esperan mi respuesta, digo con una sonrisa fingida- No, si a mí sólo me parece poco profesional, pero me alegro mucho de que encuentres el amor o el... sexo en cualquier época.

Veo que se va enfurecida, y no hace falta ser muy lista para averiguar el motivo. No me voy a ilusionar pensando que realmente le gusto, ella tiene unos estándares muy altos. Yo no, de hecho ni tengo uno. Aún así, cuando está lejos, no puedo evitar decir con cierto resquemor - con suerte os quemaréis con la sopa.

Los demás intentan convencerme de que estoy cometiendo un error, aunque yo insisto- Está prohibido tener relaciones con los compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Qué van a hacer, despedirte? No existimos, ¿recuerdas? No pueden despedirnos y echarnos a una sociedad en la que no estamos- replica Isabella mostrando su apoyo a una posible relación que laboralmente es inmoral.

Viktor interviene en la conversación en la misma línea que la italiana- Además, somos funcionarios. Puesto fijo, ¿te suena de algo?

Buah, estos latinos siempre con su dichoso puesto fijo.

\- Va a ser divertido si les va bien- comenta Isabella con ironía- no se hablaban hasta que golpeaste a James y empezaste a hacerte famosa entre los Ravenclaw. Te admiraban tanto que empezaron a hablar con tus "hermanos", "Dragon" y Fleur.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Me impresiona la italiana. Está todo el día en la biblioteca y se entera de más cosas que yo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Mueve la mano con gesto humilde- Es sabido por todos. Las bibliotecarias somos para el alumnado lo que dignidad para los políticos, invisibles, por lo tanto, oímos todo. Me sorprende que no te enterases.

-Yo también lo escuché en clase.- dice Viktor. - Todo el mundo habla de ello. A veces hay que saber escuchar, Hermione.

-Querrás decir cotillear las conversaciones ajenas- le corrijo de mala gana. No puedo creer que ellos sepan más que yo, cuando ni siquiera se relacionan con los demás.

-Tecnicismos-responden ambos resoplando.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esto de que sean culturas hermanas es horrible. Se entienden demasiado bien estos dos, y eso para mí no es bueno.

-¡Hermione, aprovéchate que tienes a Fleur predispuesta! ¡Menéalo un poco, que se te va a oxidar! - anima el español con ese lenguaje tan soez. Creo que no hace falta que aclare el significado de esa última frase. Él continúa asegurando que para que hubiera problemas, alguien se lo tendría que decir a un superior y prometen callar los secretos.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- me quejo ante ellos. Lo último que necesito es que me digan lo que debo hacer o no debo hacer - Tanta insistencia para que me dé una oportunidad con ella. ¡¿Qué es esto, todo el mundo metiéndose?!

Isabella con el diccionario de inglés en mano responde a ciencia cierta- según el diccionario de Oxford de este año, a esto se le llama presión de grupo.- cierra de golpe el libro- ¡Bueno, pues acostúmbrate a ello si trabajas con nosotros, porque lo hacemos mucho!

Al final, opto por ignorarlos hasta que vamos a la conversación importante, por la que hemos venido, y la cual Fleur ha decidido perderse. Esa es mi jefa, sí señor. Yo debería ser la enojada, no ella, y sin embargo, aquí estoy enfrentando el asunto.

Por suerte, es viernes y sólo tenemos que esperar a la hora reservada en la biblioteca para los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Según Isabella tanto Lily como Severus no perderán ocasión de estar estudiando ajenos al resto del alumnado, que no va a gastar una tarde de fin de semana encerrado en un lugar silencioso y austero.

Es cierto, llegado el momento entro y encuentro a ambos sumidos en un par de libros. A juzgar por la temática, su próximo examen será de una de las asignaturas que más quebraderos de cabeza me han dado en toda mi vida.

-¡Qué bien, veo que estáis estudiando Adivinación, una de mis materias favoritas!- soy consciente de que es un intento muy penoso de conversación. Es lo que hay.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta adivinación?- pregunta Snape levantando su lánguida nariz en mi dirección. - Creí que le dijiste una vez a Narcissa que odias esta materia.

Sí, cierto, dije eso. A ver cómo salgo de esta. - No. Yo nunca diría eso de una ciencia tan enigmática y poderosa, origen de nuestra magia . Me habrá confundido con otra chica. ¿Por dónde vais del temario?

Esta vez, Lily asume el mando – Sé más amable, Severus.- le regaña- Vamos por el tema cinco, "¿Cómo distinguir el pasado del futuro?"

-Es uno de los temas más complicados en Adivinación- digo mientras intento recordar la teoría- Depende mucho de las variantes. Si estás en un edificio clásico y este se ve nuevo, es pasado, si puedes vislumbrar ropa, fíjate en el estilo de la ropa, la moda es esencial. Pero lo común es tener premoniciones del futuro. Es absurdo ver lo que ya pasó.

-Efectivamente- dice una voz chillona apareciendo de la nada- Yo que vosotros, impuros, no perdería el tiempo estudiando la teoría de la Adivinación. Vuestro examen teórico será tipo test, como lo fue el mío hace dos años, y el setenta y cinco por ciento de las veces, la respuesta es futuro.

Bellatrix se hace un hueco entre ellos y se dispone a sentarse en la misma mesa. Yo ya estoy maldiciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, porque nos va a volver a chafar el plan. Veo que me equivoco, cuando me doy cuenta de que, algunas veces, el destino es generoso y pone a gente para ayudarte en situaciones como esta. Me refiero a Isabella, mi compañera, que se encarga de impedir que Bellatrix se siente junto a nosotros.

-Me temo, señorita Black, que debe cambiar de mesa.

-¿Por qué? Soy Slytherin y de séptimo año, tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como la sangre sucia y el impuro de Severus- contesta haciendo frente a la bibliotecaria que se acaba de declarar como enemiga.

-Sí, y estará aquí, pero por mesa hay un máximo de tres alumnos. No venimos a la biblioteca a hacer grupo y parlotear.- replica Isabella inventándose las normas que le da la gana. Ella es así. Lo curioso es que la gente le hace caso- Aquí ya son tres y llegaron antes que usted. Si no quiere que llame al director del colegio, le recomiendo que me siga a otra de las mesas asignadas para el estudio.

Y ella con su disimulo habitual la lleva al otro lado de la sala. Cómo se nota que en su época joven, Isabella tuvo que ser telefonista de atención al cliente. Por la educación y severidad con la que habla diría que atendía las quejas en el banco de Gringotts, o lo que sea el equivalente en Italia. Es raro ver a Bellatrix obedecer órdenes de otras personas. No es que de adolescente parezca la típica rebelde que no hace caso a la autoridad, muy al contrario, a pesar de las palabras cortantes hacia los que no son de linaje mágico, algo que no es extraño en esta época, ella muestra siempre una excelente y aparente obediencia. Es asombroso lo bien que engaña.

Sin embargo, sé que las palabras insultantes que salieron por su boca afectan de sobremanera a la dulce Lily -No deberías dejar que lo que te llamen los demás te afecte tanto.

-Tú opinas como ella, eres de Slytherin.

-No todos somos iguales- respondo señalando a Severus- Él es de Slytherin y no te considera inferior. Yo soy de Slytherin y tampoco considero que seas inferior.

-Pero se te ve mucho con Bellatrix.- contraataca la pelirroja.

-Le permito seguirme, sonrío sus comentarios y rezo para que se marche rápido- le susurro haciendo que sólo ella sea capaz de oírme. Suelta una pequeña risita, la cual llama la atención de Severus cuya mirada de desconfianza se hace muy evidente. Me vuelvo a sentar bien en mi silla y le digo- Usan tu ascendencia para ofenderte porque saben que te duele. El día que lo tomes y hagas de ello tu bandera, dejarán de utilizarlo como insulto.

Y lo que parecía indicar que se arruinaría, tras esa aparición de Bellatrix, resulta tener el mayor de los éxitos. Terminamos la sesión de estudio y quedamos en vernos el día siguiente a la misma hora. ¡Puntazo para mí! ¡Qué buena soy! ¡Tun tun comete ese atún!

Busco a la jefa para informarle de los avances, porque para eso es la jefa y, bueno, aunque ella tenga una cena, yo debo informar, si quiere no ser molestada durante sus cenas románticas que se degrade de puesto de trabajo, o mejor aún, no las tenga.

Me está costando averiguar su paradero, no está en ninguno de los sitios usuales. Supongo que si quiero encontrarla debo empezar a pensar como ella. A ver, soy una francesa narcisista, con un acento precioso, unos labios suaves, gran besadora, inteligente, hermosa, dulce, y quiero echar un polvo en el pasado porque seguramente sea una pervertida. ¿Dónde voy?

¡Ya lo tengo!

Me dirijo a la torre de Astronomía, donde las veo sentadas sobre un mantel enorme con mucha comida. Están de picnic romántico. ¡Madre mía, qué ganas de vomitar!

-Fleur, un momentito- digo interrumpiendo las risas que se traen esas dos- tengo que hablar contigo, hermanita.

Se levanta, hace un gesto para que le espere allí, mientras la llevo al pasillo para contarle los avances.

-Parece que algo sale bien- dice contenta. - Sabía que podrías hacerlo. ¡Enhorabuena!

Quería decirle que no fue gracias a ella, pues no ha hecho nada más que estar con su noviecita. Me contengo, vamos a tener tregua por una noche. No quiero arruinar su cita. No de forma notoria, necesito una razón con la que escudarme.

-Escucha Hermione, si estás en contra de que tenga encuentros con Pandora, me lo puedes decir- sus ojos no abandonan los míos, y me gustaría creer que sus sentimientos son sinceros – Yo dejo de cenar con ella, si te parece mal, de verdad.

Quisiera decirle que sí, pero en vez de eso, a falta de una excusa para chafárselo sin sentirme culpable, hago de tripas corazón y contesto con una sonrisa que en verdad no tengo ganas de llevar puesta en mi rostro- No, ¿por qué me iba a importar a mí lo que tú hicieras con otra? Ya sabes que me da igual.

Se enoja de nuevo y mira alrededor como si quisiera romper algo- ¡No lo sé! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Soy una tonta! Por un momento pensé que te podía molestar, pero me alegro de que no sea así, porque de ese modo puedo continuar mi cena sin que te parezca mal.

Entra de nuevo al cuarto y yo cierro los ojos insultándome por dentro, achacándome lo imbécil que soy. Es un puto _déjà vu_ de esta mañana. Son similares estos dos momentos que han terminado de la misma forma, yo siendo retrasada.

Salgo derrotada hacia la sala de los Menesteres para estar sola y tranquila. Pues no, al llegar allí me hallo con la sorpresa de un Draco impaciente esperando por mí.

-¡Draco!- le saludo - ¿Vienes a tocar un rato la guitarra?

-¡Qué guitarra, ni que mierdas!- grita estresado. -¡Isabella me ha dicho que Fleur está en una cita con Pandora Aylward!

-Sí, así es.

-¡Hermione, es Pan-do-ra – Ayl-ward!- vuelve a gritar, como si eso me aclarase una mierda.

-¡Oh, Merlín Todopoderoso, Pandora Aylward! ¡vayamos a por ellas, yo sé dónde están!- Sigo sin tener ni idea de quién es Pandora Aylward, pero es la excusa que necesito para salir corriendo e interrumpir aquello sin parecer ansiosa por detenerlo. - ¡Tú, quita las zarpas de nuestra hermanita!- le grito a la sabionda de Ravenclaw, que nos mira con una cara llena de terror.. Al final va a ser verdad que es buenecita, porque se va asustada. Fleur, por su parte, no es tan sencillo, ella quiere una explicación. Doy unos disimulados pasos hacia atrás, para dejar que Draco se explaye en ello. Me intento hacer a un lado, pero Fleur sólo me observa a mí, aún cuando Draco es el que está hablando de que no puede hacer más con Pandora debido a nuestro presente.

-He checado, y ella no está en el presente.

-No- contesta Draco- eso es porque muere joven. Pero ella es importante.

Fleur me señala diciendo- Hermione sabía de ello y no me dijo nada de que influyera en vuestro presente. Le he consultado un par de veces.

-Ya, no me había dado cuenta- digo como excusa- Pero cuando Draco me lo dijo, me acordé. ¡Misterios de la memoria!- Miento como una bellaca, de verdad que no caigo en quién es esta tal Pandora. -Que no te siente mal, Fleur. Ya habrá alguna otra, no tengas prisa, mujer.

Con eso último, me odia a muerte. Nos deja solos a Draco y a mí. Como siempre, es habitual en ella que en vez de discutir se calle y se vaya. Me sienta como una patada que se marche sin afrontar el problema, aunque tampoco hay un problema conciso que afrontar, son tan abstractas las cosas que nos separan, que es complicado reclamarlas.

Me da algo de pena, pues es verdad que ella avisó varias veces, no permitirle disfrutar de la vida es una crueldad. Por otro lado, no impedirlo me hubiera hecho daño. Siendo sincera, no quiero verla con otras...por el bien de la misión, claro.

-En realidad sigues sin saber quién es, ¿verdad?- me pregunta Draco, a la par que bajamos juntos por las escaleras de la torre.

-Ni idea.

-Es la madre de Luna- dice con tanta simpleza que hace que me detenga a analizar sus palabras.

-¡Esa relación debe morir!-sentencio. Obviamente, Luna tiene que nacer. Otra cosa que asegurarme, matrimonio entre los Lovegood. Ahora a ver cómo lo hago.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Luna es importante en nuestra época. Si ella no nace, no quiero ni pensar cómo os las hubierais arreglado en quinto año.

-Por cierto- le interrumpo- ¿habéis averiguado algo en el Bosque Prohibido?

-Sí. Mis sospechas han sido confirmadas. Verás, al cruzar el túnel del tiempo estamos protegidos por una magia que nos permite conservar la vida que hemos vivido y hacer lo que tengamos que hacer en este tiempo. Si vinieramos al pasado de otro modo que no fuera por los túneles y modificáramos cualquier detalle que no ocurriera en nuestra línea temporal, nuestro cuerpo volvería a ése nuevo presente que hemos creado. Como le pasó a la asesina de Neville.

Con un gesto le indico que vaya al grano, porque todo esto del tiempo me da quebraderos de cabeza. Dios, hace años yo era él dando largas explicaciones, y Ron junto a Harry eran los que me pedían que aligerara. ¡Las vueltas que da la vida!

\- Lo que quiero decir es que recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, el Bosque Prohibido tenía un gran número de plantas perfectas para crear pociones mortíferas, como bien sabrás.

Asiento bajo el conocimiento de la gran gama de hierbas por la que es famoso el Bosque Prohibido. Con ellas se elaboran casi todo tipo de pociones, pero las que tienen mayor interés son las tóxicas.

-Pues, he comprobado que ahora hay escasez en la fauna flora, sobre todo, de las hierbas con las que se crea la poción que mató a Neville. Su reposición necesita más de dos décadas para reponerse-contesta dejando caer una insinuación que no me gusta ni un pelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se hicieron más pociones de las que históricamente se hicieron? ¿Que la asesina posiblemente estuviera aquí y pidiera más de una poción?

-Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo, Granger. Si se alteró el pasado es que alguien lo alteró. Sabemos que ella viajó por el tiempo y usó esa poción. Sospecho que vino aquí a Hogwarts, no sé en calidad de qué, y pidió varias pociones a un profesor o a un alumno.- responde convencido.

Me fijo en un ventanal que hay en las escaleras que da a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, con tanta conversación sobre el mismo no puedo evitar contemplarlo pensativa. ¿Qué hizo con las otras pociones? ¿Y quién colaboraría con ella?

De pronto veo una figura esbelta dirigirse al bosque, y rápidamente caigo en la cuenta de quién se trata- ¿Un alumno como tu tía?

No entiende mis palabras y se detiene a seguir la dirección que han tomado mis ojos. - ¿Mi tía Bellatrix en el bosque?

Salimos corriendo a seguirla sin avisar de nadie, pues si ella estuviera relacionada de algún modo con lo acontecido a mi amigo Neville, necesitamos poder demostrarlo, aunque fuera con nuestros recuerdos. Pararnos a buscar a los demás, sería arriesgarse a perderla de vista.

Por desgracia, nos equivocamos, no es más que un encuentro clandestino de estúpidos mortífagos sobre ataques que ocurrieron. No debemos interferir.

-Vámonos, Draco. Dudo que ellos tengan nada que ver con las hierbas y las pociones- le doy un golpe en el hombro indicando que abandone el lugar. Está claro que ese grupo no tiene nada que ver con los viajes en el tiempo,o al menos de forma directa.

-¿No habéis oído algo?- pregunta uno de ellos.

Me giro para saber quién habla. ¡Mierda! ¡Fenrir Greyback! Había olvidado que ese perro del infierno trabaja con los mortífagos. El muy cabrón se pone a rastrearnos con su olfato quedando más cerca de nosotros con cada paso que da. Cuando queremos darnos cuenta, ya lo tenemos encima.

No podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts, por lo menos que yo sepa, no sé cómo ellos han entrado, mas no estoy dispuesta a tener problemas de despartición por intentar acceder a un sitio al que no puedo entrar.

Salgo de los matorrales, para proteger la identidad de Draco. Yo estoy cambiada, pero él podría resultar muy reconocible en el futuro. En el colegio con tantos alumnos, nadie le presta atención. Ahora sería diferente, todas sus miradas estarían puestas en nosotros. Hay que evitarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Antes de que el lobito se disponga a atacarme, agarro la varita en plena defensa. Sin embargo, no es necesario, pues nos interrumpe una voz que sale del grupo de mortífagos. Bellatrix- ¿Herminia?

-¿La conoces? - pregunta el hombre-lobo.

-Sí, es la bruja de la que os he hablado últimamente, amo- dice refiriéndose a otro de los magos oscuros que está entre ellos, el mismísimo Voldemort. El aclamado señor Oscuro da un paso al frente hacia donde está Greyback para dirigirse a mí. Ahora puedo verlo de pies a cabeza. Es sorprendente ver su aspecto lleno de vida.

Sé que debería estar aterrada por estar frente a uno de los magos más tenebrosos de todos los tiempos, pero no puedo evitar gritar mis pensamientos en alto- ¡Qué fuerte tienes nariz!- pronto me doy cuenta de lo que digo, e intento rectificar, aunque es muy fuerte ver a Voldemort con nariz y pelo- Quiero decir, ¡qué fuerte, tenéis un líder! Pensaba que era un grupo de alumnos sin rumbo alguno cuyo líder era Lucius.

Voldemort rió ante mi ocurrencia- ¿Cree que un cateto como Lucius podría llevar un grupo?

Suena raro, pero por primera y única vez en mi vida, rio con Voldemort. La verdad que Lucius es lelo. No lo digo yo, pero es mayor que Bellatrix y sigue en el colegio. - La verdad que sería un grupo abocado al fracaso. Un hombre con 20 años que ha repetido tantas veces en el colegio de magia no creo que ni deban dejarle dirigir una Nimbus.

Les agrada mi comentario al grupo que tengo frente a mí, menos a Lucius, por supuesto. A él no le hace ninguna gracia.

El señor oscuro vuelve a tomar la palabra, lo hace con un tono reflexivo. -Me ha dicho Bellatrix, que es usted una bruja muy talentosa, Herminia Maxime. Si mal no me equivoco, Bellatrix le calificó como una de las mentes más brillantes que han pasado por Hogwarts. Consideraría un desperdicio no darle un buen uso. Tal vez, le interesaría quedarse a escuchar las propuestas que aquí tenemos para gente como usted.

Mientras él habla, yo hago toda clase de gestos con mis ojos a Draco para que se vaya, que aproveche que el idiota de Greyback no se ha dado cuenta de que son dos aromas en vez de uno. - Suena bien, lo que pasa es que yo trabajo mejor sola, dirigida por mí misma- digo acariciando mi varita sin que el resto se fije especialmente en mi mano.

-Es una pena, porque nunca dejamos que los invitados que han escuchado mucho se vayan cuando la reunión no ha finalizado. Nos parecería un acto muy descortés por su parte, señorita Maxime- esta vez su tono demuestra una clara amenaza,que debo aceptar hasta que Draco esté bien lejos.

Me voy acercando a ellos muy lentamente, hasta que veo una vía de escape- Claro.- Y de pronto, hago algo que no es muy inteligente, pero debía hacer. Lanzo hechizos y justo después me aparezco detrás de sus filas, dirección a adentrarme más al bosque, lado contrario al de Draco, así le doy más tiempo para que se vaya. Todos los mortífagos salen corriendo tras de mí, lanzando hechizos que dan a los árboles que me rodean. Como los viejos tiempos. Corro saltando troncos, piedras, esquivando hoyos, ramas... Ellos hacen lo mismo, pero son más. Sin más remedio, creo una línea de fuego que los separa de mí, que tan sólo Greyback y Voldemort son capaces de traspasar.

De pronto, una idea viene a mí. El lago. Me aparezco en el lago, dentro del bosque, junto a la orilla donde están las plantas que Neville recomendó a Harry en cuarto año para sumergirse en el agua. Arrebato un par de hojas con dicha intención, pero cuando estoy mirando de cara al lago, con las hojas en la mano para comermelas, oigo dos apariciones detrás de mí. Antes de conseguir introducirlas en mi boca, un hechizo me golpea. Mi cabeza empieza a moverse como loca en varias direcciones. Duele, duele mucho. Gritó hasta quedarme sin voz. Mi cuerpo se paraliza, caigo de rodillas abrumada por una terrible oscuridad. Meto las hojas dentro de mis ropajes escolares y apoyo mis manos en el suelo para intentar frenarlo. Desde esta posición puedo ver mis manos, que casi por voluntad propia se tornan grisáceas, y no es la única parte de mi cuerpo que lo hace. Veo como el color se va extendiendo. Antes de saber que está sucediendo, mi visión se vuelve negra.

 **NA:**

 **Sé que para Hermione todos son idiotas, pero está en esa fase de la vida, es una mujer un poco amargada jaja. Este capítulo creo que ha sido relajado, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. El siguiente será más tenso. ¿Qué opinais?**


	11. Hablando con la oscuridad

**Yomi Lovesyuri: sé que tardé mucho, pero entre exámenes y trabajo ufff locura. No he dejado la historia, ya por cabezota quiero terminarla jajaja. Y gracías. La trama sigue avanzando.**

 **Gues: sigo sigo jaja. Lento pero sigo. Recompenso con un capítulo largo.**

 **kotamae: compenso la espera con capi largo.**

 **Runcatrun: Creo que te sorprenderá.**

 **Eledina: Yo es que lo de la nariz de Voldemort nunca lo entendí bien jaja. Eso que de joven tuviera nariz y luego no... jajaja**

 **Si me olvido responder a alguien que me disculpe. Intentaré en breve subir más capítulos porque se me han ocurrido un par de ideas interesantes.**

 **DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO**

Despierto con un malestar general que se apodera de cada ápice de mi cuerpo. Mis recuerdos son borrosos y la oscuridad parece haberse apoderado de todo aquello cuanto me rodea. ¿Dónde estoy?

Tan sólo percibo el eco de las gotas de agua, similar al sonido amenazador que producen las manecillas del reloj por la noche. Apoyo las manos para levantarme, y me doy cuenta de que tengo una cadena de hierro voluminosa que me impide separar las muñecas, pero que no me ata a ningún lado. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita Maxime – dice una voz varonil. Pronto aparece una figura entre las sombras. Se trata de lord Voldemort. Apenas puedo ver su rostro, sin embargo, la voz espeluznante y la rigidez de sus movimientos delatan su identidad.

Con torpeza consigo ponerme en pie. Por muy insignificante o, incluso, ridículo que pueda parecer el acto de levantarse en mi estado hay que hacerlo, pues a la gente como él se le suben los humos si se les muestra temor. Su victoria nace del miedo que provoca en los demás.

\- Tú y los tuyos os preocupáis por mí, me siento afortunada. ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Se han ido a comprarme flores?- Lo digo con sarcasmo, aunque ciertamente es extraño que estemos solos.

Me regala una su sonrisa cínica, de esas que te dan ganas de escupirle.- Todo gran mago guarda un secreto que no revela ni a sus seguidores. Éste es el mío.

Miro alrededor de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo por ver a través de la oscuridad. Me resulta complicado, pero puedo distinguir que estoy como en una especie de islote rodeado de agua y con un pequeño pasillo bordeado por serpientes que conecta con otra sala. Con la sospecha de haber estado aquí antes, me giro lentamente hacia la pared. Allí puede verse una cara rigurosa esculpida en mármol que parece servir de fuente. ¡Ese es el rostro de Salazar Slytherin! ¡Estoy en la Cámara de los Secretos!

-Bonito lugar. ¿Traes aquí a todas tus citas o soy una chica especial?- Ahora mismo intento seguir con mi papel de rebelde. La verdad es muy distinta, tanto que soy capaz de ver mi valentía irse por el portón. La situación acaba de dar una vuelta tuerca. Aquí vive el basilisco, y aunque devore toda clase de magos, el hecho de que a los sangresucia nos petrifique, me produce cierta desventaja en lo que viene siendo la propia defensa. Además, matar a la bestia tampoco es una opción, puesto que cambiaría el futuro.

-Señorita Maxime, le aseguro que usted es una chica especial, muy especial.- dice observándome entera en busca de una respuesta que no logra hallar- Es irreverente como nunca antes he visto en alguien de su edad. Me gusta esa cualidad. Los inconformistas son los que heredaran la tierra.- al ver mi cara de incredulidad cuando finge ser un antisistema, el lord oscuro se autocorrige en su discurso.- Veo que no es una chica tonta. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que debe unirse a mí.

No puedo remediar que se me escape un bufido.

-¿Por qué no? La señorita Black me contó que usted comparte nuestras creencias y consideró que alguien de su calibre sería una gran adición a nuestras filas.- Está convencido de que puede engañarme. La situación en sí me resulta absurda.

\- ¡Déjate de palabrería! – Le digo con el mismo tono que llevo usando desde que lo vi- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

Se hace un silencio entre nosotros. Él erguido ante mí se prepara para quitarse la máscara de inconformista social con la que pretendía engañarme para dar paso a lo que realmente desea.

-Su inmortalidad- responde en un susurro tan débil que casi creo habérmelo imaginado.

-¿Perdona?

-Verá, cuando la encontré de espaldas observando el lago, lancé un hechizo que debería haber acabado con su vida. No podía permitir que alguien que escuchara tal conversación huyera. No es personal.- añade a modo satírico- Sin embargo, el hechizo no cumplió su cometido. ¿Por qué?

Puedo jurar y juro que estoy tan confusa como él o más. Hasta donde yo sé, soy anacrónica, no inmortal-¿Lo lanzaste mal?

Se ríe ante la mera insinuación sobre su falta de perfección -Lo dudo. Lo he creado yo y lo he usado ciento de veces con anterioridad sin cometer error alguno.-dice calculando qué será lo próximo que salga por su boca- ¿Sabe? Lo considero un hechizo original. El efecto es parecido al del beso de un dementor, extrae los buenos recuerdos que uno tiene hasta sumir a la persona en una penumbra con forma física que va consumiendo el cuerpo hasta convertirlo en ceniza. Pero usted no se consumió, lo hizo retroceder.

No lo puedo afirmar a ciencia cierta. Mi conjetura es que el beso del dementor no funciona con los que no tienen recuerdos alegres. Es complejo encontrar a alguien que no tenga esa clase de recuerdos, puesto que por norma general hasta el más mísero de los humanos los tiene. Soy la excepción que confirma la regla. Yo no los tengo. Los míos son amargos, ya que los que forman parte de ellos o están muertos o piensan que yo lo estoy. De ser así entiendo que el hechizo fallara o debería mejor decir que no tuvo efecto, pues si un hechizo que te arrebata la vida no te la quita, a lo mejor lo que tengo no es vida. ¡Irónico! La tristeza me mantiene. ¿Me mantiene qué? No lo sé, simplemente me mantiene.

-Sin embargo, pasó dos días inconsciente y aún no parece estar recuperada, por lo que debo deducir que sí siente dolor.- vuelve a hablar él.

Es fácil ver que todas estas divagaciones las hace con motivo de probar su teoría, sea cual sea.

Sin previo aviso, grita - ¡ _Cruciatus!_

Caigo al suelo retozando en agonía. Es un hechizo familiar, pero mucho peor que los que he sentido con anterioridad. Los de Bellatrix no son nada en comparación. Después del primero, me lanza el segundo, el tercero y así hasta que el mismo señor oscuro se siente extasiado. Deja tras de sí mi adolorido cuerpo al que incluso respirar le parece un castigo insufrible.

-No está mal. Para ser la primera vez que lo recibes, no te has desmayado- hace una pequeña observación a la par que contempla su varita, asegurándose de que funciona correctamente. - ¿Has sufrido alguno antes?

Intento no pensar en los meses de encierro en la mansión Malfoy, en todo lo que me hizo Bellatrix, sus maleficios, su cuchillo… Me mantengo callada para evitar contestar cualquier cosa que pudiera comprometerme, pues sé de sobra que está intentando leer mi mente. Su mirada es fija e intensa, abrumadora como el silencio que nos rodea.

De pronto, se pone de rodillas sobrevenido por un extraño e invisible dolor. Lo veo gañir, pero no hay nadie más en la sala. El ataque proviene de su misma cabeza, pues se lleva las manos a esta intentando detener su tormento. Está claro, ha intentando penetrar en mis recuerdos. Para entrar en una mente perturbada sin sufrir daño, necesitas unos niveles de oclumancia y legeremancia que ni el mismo Voldemort domina. Una parte sádica de mí se alegra de que sufra.

Al rato, y del mismo modo abrupto con el que actúa siempre, se levanta y me dice unas últimas palabras.

\- Si sobrevives, te unirás a mí, aunque tenga que dejarme la piel en ello. Si mueres…mi mascota habrá cenado como es propio de una criatura majestuosa.

No puedo evitar fijarme en que ahora que me he convertido en cena para su serpiente, no soy más señorita Maxime o usted, ahora soy tú, la cena. Con las manos atadas por las cadenas, rebusco entre mis bolsillos en vano, pues lo que yo busco no se halla allí. Él sonríe de nuevo y muestra colgando entre sus dedos lo que yo tanto ansío en momentos como estos. Mi varita.

-¡Pasadlo bien las dos!

Guarda la varita en su túnica, mientras se aleja murmurando en _pársel_ algo cuyo significado desconozco con precisión. Aunque ver la puerta abrirse y cerrarse me da una ligera idea de lo que ha dicho.

Me rendiría ahora mismo, dadas las pocas posibilidades que hay de escapar, pero aún tengo que encontrar a la asesina que viaja en el tiempo. Se lo debo a Neville. De modo que me levanto una segunda vez, a sabiendas de que mis cadenas no están sujetas a ninguna pared ni al suelo, sólo mantiene mis manos unidas. Me doy cuenta de que Voldemort me está probando. Quiere darme una mínima oportunidad de salir. Una pequeña, ahora que tratándose de Voldemort, es más de lo que cualquiera puede pedir.

Ya escucho el meneo del monstruo, debo darme prisa. Intento ver si hay algo para quitarme las cadenas, pero en esta sala de mierda no voy a encontrar nada que me sirva de ayuda. Así que simplemente salgo corriendo al escuchar el ruido del basilisco dándose un chapuzón en el agua.

- _No mires atrás, no mires atrás-_ digo para mis adentros.

Frente a la puerta mis nervios aumentan. El basilisco cada vez más cerca, y yo que no recuerdo lo que acaba pronunciar Voldemort. A ver, yo he estado aquí antes. Hace tiempo, Ron la abrió y cerró conmigo diciendo las mismas palabras. ¿Cómo eran? Mmm...Sarajevo...No, esa no es. Mmm...Salchichitas...Aserejé…¡No sé! Mmm...

No obstante, me es suficiente escuchar al basilisco sisear apenas una vez, para que aquellas palabras tan ajenas a cualquier idioma que el hombre hubiera conocido vengan a mí y salgan de mis labios. La puerta se hace a un lado. Ahí está Voldemort vistiendo de nuevo esa sonrisa macabra y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Asquerosa. Me produce tanta repulsión que despierta mi instinto animal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cierro la puerta y me lanzo sobre el mismísimo imbécil oscuro o señor de mierda y lo golpeo. No se lo espera, lo que me da ventaja a seguir golpeándolo con mis muñecas encadenadas. Aprovecho la parte del hierro para inflingirle más daño en la cara,sobre todo en la parte de la nariz hasta terminar rompiéndosela. ¿No se supone que en el futuro no tiene nariz? Arreglado. Saco toda la rabia de mi interior, el recuerdo de mis padres, Neville, Ginny, mi hijo y el resto de personas a las que conocí. Lo mataría aquí mismo consumida por el odio, pero éste cabrón no debe morir, no hoy. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo, adormecido por la sangre que cae de su rostro o por algún porrazo bien dado en el sitio más indicado. Por supuesto, tomo mi varita de su túnica y salgo apresurada como alma muggle perseguida por el diablo.

Corro lo más lejos que mis piernas me permiten sin un rumbo fijo. El dolor que sentí en la Cámara de los secretos vuelve a hacer acto presencia en mí, como si hubiera desaparecido temporalmente por supervivencia y regresara a castigarme una vez estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Mi mente divaga entre visiones borrosas. Para intentar aminorar las sensaciones que revolotean a mi alrededor, me apoyo en la pared dejando que mi cuerpo se recueste contra esta de forma paulatina. La respiración se me hace dificultosa, y poco a poco se me van cerrando los ojos.

-No te dejes vencer. Despierta- dice una melodiosa voz con acento francés. Siento su pelo plateado acariciar mi rostro. Y sigo la voz. Despierto por segunda vez, pero a diferencia de la primera, lo hago en una cama bien acolchonada. Eso no resta mi desorientación y extenuación. Sin embargo, esta vez hay alguien amigo que está apretando mi mano con las suyas. Mi desilusión llega cuando ese pelo plateado con el que había soñado se transforma en uno pelirrojo.

Es Lily Potter, o sea, Evans.

Asustada de estar en una habitación llena de estudiantes, o aún peor, en la enfermería del colegio, me reincorporo decidida a largarme del lugar.

La mano de Lily me lo impide empujándome hacia la cama.- Tranquila, estás a salvo en las cocinas.

A mi alrededor cientos de elfos continúan con las fatigosas tareas que implican estar al cargo de alimentar a los estudiantes de la escuela. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Empiezo a escuchar una vocecilla cantando. Es una elfina doméstica llamada Winky que estaba tumbada en una cama junto a la mía. Por lo que deduzco en su aspecto, ha tenido que pasarse toda la noche embriagada.

Guantanamera  
guajira guantanamera

-Es la elfa doméstica de Barty, a veces, la trae al colegio. La pobre tiene cierto gusto por whisky- esto lo murmura, como si Winky estuviera en condiciones de escuchar lo que dice.

La elfina agarra una botella vacía y con labios en pose de pato canta a todo pulmón.

-Madre mía- suspiro. Una parte de mí detesta a Winky, no por alcohólica, sino por canturrear como un cantante muggle en Eurovisión. Dan ganas de llorar.

-Siento haberte traído a las cocinas del colegio. Tal vez debería haberte llevado a la enfermería, pero tuve una corazonada. Algo me decía que tenía que esconderte. Los elfos son buenos curando. Yo...yo…no sabía qué más hacer- Parece preocupada. No obstante, no me conoce casi, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-¡Has hecho bien!- me doy prisa en responder.

Lily se inclina sobre la cama acercando su rostro para que nuestras miradas puedan hablar a la par que nuestras lenguas-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me atacaron.

Se pone histérica a intentar recavar toda la información que pueda tener, pero conozco los peligros de hablar demasiado en esta época, así que me invento que no sé quién querría hacerme tal cosa ni el motivo, y el no saberlo hace más peligroso comentárselo a cualquier persona, incluido Dumbledore- ¿Hay alguien que además de ti sepa que estoy en las cocinas?

-Yo- contesta un alumno que se acerca con una bandeja llena de pociones. Snape. - Los elfos dicen que con esto te recuperarás enseguida.- dice dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de al lado- No veo por qué no quieres decírselo a Dumbledore. El director es un hombre muy inteligente y se puede confiar en él.

-Nunca se sabe quién está escuchando tras una puerta, una pared, si los cuadros hablan entre ellos... Prefiero la discreción hasta saber lo que me ha pasado- contesto con un tono que no da lugar a que ninguno de ellos pueda replicar.

-Perdona que no te avisara de la presencia de Severus- interviene la joven Lily para disculparse. Es tan dulce que no sé si me está tocando el lado tierno del corazón o aviva mi resquemor hacia la gente bondadosa- Es que ambos nos encontramos a Winky en un estado horrible e íbamos a traerla aquí para que nadie la viera.

-Fue cuando te encontramos a ti en un estado mucho más lamentable- contesta el que en un futuro será mi profesor. Lily le propina un codazo por su brusquedad, lo que me saca una sonrisilla. Ver que alguien regaña a Snape no tiene precio.

Tras beber las pociones e ingerir comida blanda que me traen los elfos, le pido a Lily que avise a mi hermana. Necesito decirle a Fleur que estoy viva.

-¿Quieres que avisemos también a tu hermano?- pregunta Snape. A ese al que quiero mantener muy lejos de Draco, pues de pasada uno no se fija mucho en el rostro de la gente, pero si se detiene a hablar con él…

-Severus, he dicho hermana, femenino de toda la vida de Merlín. No aviséis a mi hermano que… es muy...que no quiero avisarlo, avisad a mi hermana. Subrayo la palabra hermana y le pongo un circulito. No sé si me explico.

Ambos se retiran, Lily con un gesto amable. Snape mirándome raro. No le ha gustado que le respondiera tan mal. Algo a lo que ya me acostumbré en mis años en Hogwarts. Lo que me dejaría estupefacta es que Snape me mirase bien.

Uno de los elfos viene para llevarse la bandeja de pociones. Sonriente y con un tono jovial me habla en francés. ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Desde cuándo los elfos de Hogwarts hablan francés?! ¡Además, ¿cómo se ha enterado de que soy "francesa"?! ¡Merlín, yo entiendo que me pongas pruebas, pero una en una, por favor!

-Oui, oui. Ahora hablemos en inglés, que tengo que practicar. Dime simpático, ¿cómo sabes que soy francesa?

-La señorita Evans nos lo dijo.

-¿Y vosotros habláis mucho con la señorita Evans?- No recuerdo que nadie me dijera que Lily hablaba mucho con los elfos domésticos.

-Sí, es muy buena con nosotros. Pasa mucho por la cocina para vernos y nos habla de muchas cosas locas.

-¿De qué cosas locas os habla?

El elfo se pone nervioso buscando una salida al dilema que le presento- No, no puedo decirlo. Nos castigaríais por prestar oídos.

-No voy a castigar a quien me está curando- digo con una mueca que relaja visiblemente al elfo.

-Dice que...los elfos no deberíamos ser tratados como esclavos, que merecemos más, como los magos.

El elfo sigue hablando y a medida que me va contando cosas de Lily Evans, voy percibiendo que su amistad con los elfos domésticos es muy buena, que ellos nunca la traicionarían. Definitivamente, Lily es lo que dicen de ella, una muchacha culta, inteligente, bondadosa, y tiene algo que aprecio mucho, cree en ayudar al indefenso. No sé qué vio o verá en James Potter. No creo que él sea mala persona en el fondo, pero es idiota. Supongo que con los años mejorará, o eso espero.

Por sorpresa, me envuelven en un abrazo. En un abrazo francés para ser más exacta. Es Fleur que me da un susto de muerte.

-¡Estás viva! ¡Gracias a Circe!- suspira pesadamente con su cara enterrada en mi cuello. Su tono muestra agotamiento.

El elfo se aleja educadamente para dejarnos espacio y que podamos conversar en privado- Estábamos muy preocupados. No sabíamos qué hacer. Buscamos por todo el bosque por si hubiera algún escondrijo secreto. Hemos curioseado por Hogsmeade. Incluso Viktor y Polovski se adentraron en la mansión Riddle y...nada.

-Voldemort me había retenido en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¡¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido eso?!- se recrimina a sí misma casi culpándose.

-¡¿Cómo ibaís a saberlo?! Es complicado pensar que Voldemort se había adentrado en el colegio cuando nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts. Está claro que alguien le ayudó a entrar.

-Ya. Ehm, no necesariamente. - Mi cara de confusión hace que siga hablando- Está prohibido aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts en tu época- esto lo murmura.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No, imposible! ¡De otro modo los alumnos de último año se escaparían!

Fleur se encoge de hombros, señal de que ella tampoco comprende nada- Pues aparentemente no. No sé porqué los alumnos no se van, pero Hogwarts no estaba protegido en ese aspecto en este tiempo. De hecho, tu desaparición ha hecho que Dumbledore se lo plantee. Bueno, más bien por la discusión que tuve con él.

-¿Discutiste con él?

-Sí, esto...fue una pequeña charla.- contesta con obvio nerviosismo. Me gustaría saber qué pasó en esa "pequeña charla", como ella lo llama, pero sé que no me lo va a decir.

No puedo negar que me hace ilusión pensar que le preocupo a alguien tanto como para encarar al director de Hogwarts, quien bajo mi punto de vista, es uno de los hombres más peligrosos en esta misión, pues tiene una inteligencia extraordinaria y podría descubrirnos si se lo propusiera firmemente. Fleur es consciente de ello, no por nada es la jefa de la unidad, y el hecho de que se arriesgue a ello por mí...se siente bien.

\- Se te ve cansada, Fleur. Quizá tengas que dormir un poco.- Ver sus preciosos ojos rodeados por bolsas me llena de culpabilidad- Siento causar tantas molestias. Deberíais haber continuado con la misión sin mí.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ningún compañero se queda atrás!

-¿Te preocuparías igual por el resto de compañeros?- Antes de darme cuenta de lo que iba a soltar mi boca, se me escapa la pregunta. A una parte de mí bastante egoísta le gustaría escuchar que significo para ella más que una mera compañera de trabajo. Soy consciente de que le hice mucho daño con mis rechazos y mis meteduras de pata, de que es totalmente rastrero y sucio querer que me quiera, pero no es algo que yo controle. Mi encuentro con Voldemort me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa. Su conjuro te arrebata la vida como lo hacen los dementores. A mí no me ha quitado nada. Entonces, ¿puedo decir que lo que tengo es vida? La tristeza me salvó, pero la fuerza de luchar y golpear a Voldemort me las dio pensar en aquellos a quienes quise... y el odio. Un odio que nació porque alguna vez amé. La tristeza me ha servido bien durante un tiempo. Me ha salvado la vida en esta ocasión, y seguramente de sufrir innecesariamente a causa de los demás en otras situaciones. Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar aquel día en la cornisa. Nadie más que yo iba a dar por finalizada mi vida. ¿Cómo voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor si no me permito volver sentir ese apego por vivir?

Es chistoso, que tenga que volver a aprender lo que se supone que debí haber dado por aprendido hace años. La respuesta a combatir es el amor. El amor a los tuyos es lo que te apega a esa luchar apasionada y a vivir.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? - pregunta Fleur asustada al verme tan meditabunda.

-Quiero intentarlo.

-¿Intentar el qué?- su confusión es reflejada en su rostro.

-Vivir. Quiero vivir.- cuando lo digo su sonrisa se ensancha y la mía lo hace al verle a ella. La tristeza para mí ha sido como un escudo, no obstante, ha sido tan escudo como muro. Ver a Fleur aquí preocupada con ojeras de no haber dormido, saber que el resto de mis compañeros me han estado buscando, me hace pensar en lo egoísta que he sido.- Lo siento, Fleur.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Levanto mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente como si fuese la pieza más delicada que hubiera visto jamás- Que me perdones por todo. He sido una idiota y no te lo merecías. Eres una mujer fantástica.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Voldemort? ¿Por qué estás diciendo esta serie de tonterías?

-He tenido una epifanía- contesto con simplicidad – No pretendo decir lo siento y ser tan feliz como antes. No soy inocente, nunca volveré a ser como antes. He perdido demasiado para eso. Estaré mal durante un tiempo, pero quiero darle una oportunidad a la vida.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- Su mirada me penetra de una forma inquietante. Me doy cuenta de que mi mano aún sigue en su mejilla y la aparto con un movimiento que me sale rudo, pero es que tengo la impresión de que me mira así porque debo de estar comportándome como una tonta. - Llegadas a este punto, ¿crees que… mm...darás...ejem,ejem... dará...esto...una oportunidad al amor?- pregunta entrecortadamente con murmullos y carraspeos.

En este momento me muero por decirle que por ella sí, mas tengo miedo. No me atrevo a comprometerme con nadie, porque no creo que nadie sea capaz de aguantar mis pesadillas y mis bajones, ni merecen tal castigo. Aunque sobre todo tengo miedo de ser rechazada. No he sido muy comprensiva con ella que digamos. ¿Y si me manda a la mierda? Puede que ni la siga gustando. Posiblemente esté preguntado por preguntar. Sé que mi "gryffindez" no está destacando ahora mismo que digamos. Tengo valor para golpear encadenada a uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de Reino Unido y no para afrontar a Fleur.

Y hago la pregunta menos acertada para la situación- ¿Es una duda general o lo dices por algo?

-¡Circe en toda su gloria!- grita exasperada- ¡¿Tú qué crees?! ¡¿Piensas que me voy a poner así por hacer una pregunta general?! ¡¿Que me he humillado tanto por un sentimiento pasajero?! Me prometí que iba a tener paciencia contigo y que te iría conquistando poco a poco, pero la estupidez del tema ya ha llegado a unos niveles desorbitados. Seré clara. ¡Me gustas!- termina de decirlo y me planta un beso que se me bloquean todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Correspondo tímidamente, aunque en mi interior me estoy derritiendo al tocar su lengua con la mía. Besa francamente bien. Se aleja dejándome con los ojos entrecerrados para seguir hablando-Y lo haces desde hace mucho tiempo, porque cuando se mencionó tu nombre como posible candidata al trabajo, yo te admiraba por todo lo que hiciste en la guerra, tu capacidad de sacrificio, tu ingenio e inteligencia. Cuando tuve que hacerte un seguimiento para ver si eras apta para el puesto, esa admiración se transformó en otra cosa. Al conocerte, la cosa empeoró para mí, porque aun con tus cosas, seguías gustándome y no me hacías ni caso. ¡Ya está bien! No te voy a seguir como una quinceañera enamorada esperando a que me des migajas de ti . Primero, porque no estoy enamorada, ya que no me dejas estarlo. Y segundo, yo he sido clara con mis intenciones.

¡Merlín todopoderoso, esto es mucha información para un sólo minuto! ¿Qué le digo? Saltar ahora de lleno en una relación, no es algo que tenga en mis planes de futuro cercano. Siento algo por ella, es innegable, aún con esas, no estoy...

-Sé que ahora no estás preparada- dice de nuevo con una gesto más tranquilo y buscando que yo me relajara- Pero cuando lo estés, si algún día lo estás, la que se va a tener que esforzar eres tú. Si es que estoy disponible claro, porque tampoco voy a estar esperando eternamente.

Y me vuelve a besar desenfrenadamente. Me dejo un poco, pues sus manos en mi pelo, su boca en la mía y su lengua juguetona me hacen temblar de pasión. La sensación es divina, caliente. Yo me dejo llevar y correspondo su fiereza. Cuando estoy completamente entregada, se aparta y me desorienta la pérdida de su sabor. -¿Eh..lo de los besos?

-Es mi forma de expresar que estoy contenta de que estés bien- se ve triunfal ante mi desconcierto- ¡¿Qué?! No voy a presionarte para que empieces una relación, pero tenía ganas de hacerte entender lo que me alegra que estés sana y salva.

Por suerte los elfos domésticos están muy ocupados con sus tareas e ignoran las conversaciones que sostenemos los magos. Menos Winky en esta ocasión. Quien en algún momento de la historia ha debido de parar de cantar y ahora nos mira con los ojos como platos.

-Eh, si no dices nada te doy otra botellas de Whiskey de fuego- le soborna Fleur al segundo. Ni se lo plantea dos veces.

La elfina nos enseña los dientes llena de felicidad al imaginarse con otra botella de Whiskey de fuego entre sus manos. ¿Cuándo empezaría con esa adicción? Tenía entendido que fue muchos años después. Si fue tanto antes de lo que me dijeron, ¡qué calladito se lo tendría!

Antes de que mi supuesta "hermana" saliera de mi vista definitivamente, me hace prometerle que no voy a cometer ninguna estupidez más de arriesgar mi vida. Por supuesto, siempre he considerado que el término estupidez es muy subjetivo.

Espero unos días a recuperarme para llevar a cabo un pequeño plan que se me ha ocurrido durante mi reposo, para investigar los asuntos oscuros que están aconteciendo. Es la generación con mayor número de mortífagos. No me parece una locura dar por hecho que una asesina del futuro aprovechara que está en este año para relacionarse con otros asesinos con mucho poder y hacer tratos muy beneficiosos, ya que tiene los nombres de los mortífagos, su historia y sus debilidades.

Mi inspiración para realizar esta mini misión que yo misma me he impuesto: Viktor. Él es muy brusco, mas los resultados demuestran que es el más eficaz en nuestro trabajo.

Así que aprovecho la mala iluminación de las mazmorras para esconderme detrás de una estatua cercana a la sala común de Slytherin. Allí espero pacientemente a mi presa. Si hoy mi víctima no está sola, vuelvo a hacerlo mañana, y si no, pasado, o el siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta que un día la cace sin compañía. Es un plan muy básico.

Por suerte, no hará falta volver más días. Hoy camina sola y distraída. Hecho que no tardo en usar a mi favor.

- _Desmaius_ \- susurro apuntando con precisión.

Cuando su cuerpo se desploma, comprendo que es la mía para tomarla e ir a la sala de los Menesteres, donde no tendré problemas para interrogarla. Como no hay hechizos para aparecerse, es sencillo llegar al quinto piso.

Una vez allí, hago que salgo de su sueño profundo y le doy mi más cordial saludo -Buenas noches, Narcissa.

-¿Herminia?- pregunta aparentando confusión.

-¡Oh por favor, Narcissa, no finjas estar anonadada de que siga con vida!- digo de pie frente a ella- Ahórrate, las falsedades, ambas sabemos que tuviste noticias sobre mi pequeña conversación con aquél que se hace llamar Voldemort y que me había ido.

-Sea lo que sea lo que quieras, yo no tengo nada que ver. Es asunto de otros.

-¿Otros como tu hermana, Bellatrix, o te refieres a tu prometido, Lucius?- en su cara se dibuja temor, probablemente, albergaba esperanzas de que yo no supiera de lo involucrados que estaban. Tengo una baza a mi favor que seguiré utilizando a mi antojo- O quizá debería hablar directamente con tus padres. ¡No me mires así, Narcissa! ¡Tu familia está hasta el cuello de mierda, así que no me tomes por idiota! –Saco mi varita y la coloco bajo su quijada- Puede que tú no estés implicada de lleno, pero obtienes información porque todos los que te rodean están en el ajo. Por lo tanto, te voy a hacer una pregunta que espero que contestes. ¿Qué sabes de la creciente demanda de ingredientes del Bosque Prohibido?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ni con mi familia ni Voldemort.

-Narcissa que te estoy apuntando con la varita y yo no tiemblo a la hora de hechizar- digo con mi pose amenazadora.

-¡De veras, que no tiene nada que ver! Es una chica que pide pociones a Slughorn. Intentó encontrarse con el señor os… con Voldemort.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dio un nombre?

-No, no dio su nombre, y como supondrás Voldemort no se reúne con la gente tan fácilmente. No es esa clase de líder que habla con todo el mundo que se lo pide. Necesita una buena excusa para relacionarse con alguien.- contesta Narcissa en un tono que, a mi parecer, suena bastante natural y sincero.- De hecho, ya fue raro que quisiera quedarse a solas contigo.

-¿Por qué quería reunirse con Voldemort?- pregunto sin comprender qué tienen esos dos para compartir.

-No lo sé- Aprieto más fuerte mi varita contra su garganta, y sólo consigo que ella replique más fuerte- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo intentó sólo un par de veces y al no tener respuesta, no ha insistido!

La opción conquistar el mundo con Voldemort queda descartada. Si ese fuese su objetivo para reunirse, no se hubiera rendido a la mínima. Y querer dar con Slughorn encaja con el momento que ha escogido. Aunque, ¿qué puede ofrecer ella al profesor que éste tanto desee?

-¿Y por qué Slughorn le hace esas pociones?

-Tienen un pacto.- contesta Narcissa con miedo- Ella conoce el paradero de un gran tesoro que oculta Hogwarts y él ansía y... ¡Eso es todo lo que sé! ¡Por favor, deja de apuntarme con esa varita!

-¿Y cómo es posible que tú sepas eso? Si buscan un tesoro, dudo que Slughorn lo vaya contando por ahí- Me parece poco probable que ella conozca algún misterio de la escuela, ni que sea la favorita del profesor para confiarle tal cosa. Por un momento, pienso que ella ha hablado directamente con la asesina, pero entonces viene a mi mente varias ocasiones en los que ella participó para engañar a Voldemort. ¿Es posible que…?

-Del mismo modo que sé que tú no eres francesa- contesta confirmando mi teoría.

-Lees las mentes de quienes te rodean.- digo sorprendida. Nunca había concebido a Narcissa como una experta en oclumancia o legeremancia. Aunque tiene sentido. Voldemort nunca ha bajado la guardia con los suyos, siempre ha utilizado esas artes para confirmar que nadie le mentía. Sin embargo, Narcissa lo hizo,le mintió, y sólo se le puede engañar si tienes un don en esas artes tan grande como para superar al mismísimo Voldemort. - ¿Por qué lees la mente?

Se encoge de hombros sin tener mucho que decir- Me aburro y es divertido saber en qué piensa un profesor mientras imparte clase.

-¿Y a mí? ¿También me leíste la mente por diversión?- pregunto haciendo más fuerza con mi varita en su quijada.

\- ¡De ti no pude ver mucho, nomás que eres inglesa! ¡Por favor, baja eso!- suplica al borde de las lágrimas.

Me da miedo que pudiera entrar en mi mente y sea tan talentosa que ni me haya percatado de ello. Apuesto, que Slughorn tampoco lo sabe. - Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de mí.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Sólo sé que eres inglesa, no francesa!- repite exasperada- ¡Te la leí sólo por unos segundos! ¡No pude continuar, porque requería mucho más esfuerzo que una mente normal!

Bajo la varita queriendo darle un voto de confianza. Draco salió bien para haberse criado entre mortífagos, dudo que se debiera a su padre. Por otro lado, ella salvó a Harry y nunca llevó la marca tenebrosa. Se merece una oportunidad. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué querías saber de mí?

-Quería saber porqué una francesa tenía un inglés perfecto. No me interesa lo demás, simplemente quería salir de mi estupefacción- contesta haciendo una gran pausa. Cuando pienso que ha terminado, continua diciendo- En mi camino de tu mente me encontré con oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. No llegué a mirar más, porque entendí cuán dañada estás y no quise saber el motivo. Además, adentrarse mucho en una mente tan perturbada es peligroso.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de Slughorn?- Tras confirmar que desconoce mi verdadero origen, tengo que reconducir la conversación. Necesito una pista a seguir.

-¿Que te sea útil? Nada- responde- Mira Herminia, no sé porqué te interesa tanto esa muchacha o Slughorn. Yo en tu lugar estaría mucho más preocupada por los nuevos enemigos que has hecho. Nadie sabe qué pasó entre Voldemort y tú, pero está desplegando su influencia en el colegio para dar contigo y matarte.

 **hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg**

 **NA: Antes que nada, mencionar que a una persona triste le pueden pasar cosas alegres, ahora que si no ve el lado positivo de la vida no lo cuenta como recuerdo o no lo retiene como un hecho importante. Y aclarar que lo que quise decir con Fleur es que le gusta Hermione, no está enamorada, pero le gusta honestamente y Hermione, a veces, no le da ni la hora jaja. Y lo de la nariz de Voldemort necesitaba hacerlo. El hecho de que tuviera nariz me inquietaba mucho. Además, así pasa Voldemort de quererla en sus filas a quererla matar. La nariz de uno es la nariz de uno jaja.**

 **Y Narcissa lo puse porque me he dado cuenta de que debía ser una bruja excepcional en ese campo. Mintió a Voldemort un par de veces y no le pasó nada. No fue mortífaga, pero estaba rodeada de mortífagos, así que para mí sí tiene sentido que pudiera aprenderlo en casa por placer. Que una señora se dedique a su familia, no quiere decir que no tenga dones o intereses, aunque no los muestre al resto de la sociedad.**

 **Sé que repetí un par de palabras, pero es tan largo el capi que es inevitable. Suelo hacerlos cortos porque hay menos en lo que fijarse y, por lo tanto, son más sencillos de escribir, pero tenía que recompensar la falta de actualizaciones.**


End file.
